The Lion Within
by Light of the Nightmare
Summary: Leonora Smith is a muggle born, hated by her family.When she gets to Hogwarts, she finally makes friends. She goes on in her Wizarding studies changing along with each passing year. When War seems all to real, Will this Hufflepuff stand to fight, or hide? OC/Ron
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - To be a witch

Leonora Smith was the odd ball if her family, her parents could tell she wasn't normal from the day she was born. From a young age, Leonora learnt the world was a horrid place, she was constantly bullied by her older brother, Ethan, and his friends. Their words caused Leonora to retreat inside herself, becoming self conscious and very conservative about her appearance. She grew her dark brown hair until it reached her lower back, but refused to tie it up. Instead, she allowed it to fall freely, part of her fringe covered the left side of her face. She used her hair as a shield, it made her feel slightly invisible to those around her. Once her little sister, Hillary, was born, Leonora's parents became disgusted with their strange daughter, they saw Hillary as the ideal daughter. This brought Leonora into depression, she put as much distance between her and people as possible. Leonora always wished she knew why she was so different from other children and her family. That answer came on the morning of Leonora's eleventh birthday.

Hillary, now eight, was sitting next to fifteen year old Ethan. Mr. Smith was reading the morning paper with his coffee, Leonora sat silently, nibbling on a piece of toast. Mrs. Smith entered with the post, without a word, she placed a small pile of letters before Leonora. Leonora knew what they were, cards from family members. She never got gifts, but got money instead. But, one letter was odd, Leonora picked it up , it was hand written with ink and had a wax seal. With the eyes of her family upon her, Leonora opened the letter and began to read.

"I've been accepted to attend a special new school." Leonora said "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Her family pushed themselves away from her. Leonora just re-read her letter, used to her family's odd behaviour around her. "I'm going."

"Good riddance." Ethan sniggered.

"I believe that's my line." Leonora spoke in a silent voice. She found a list of items to get and directions to a place she could get the stuff. "I'm going to get school stuff."

"You better pay for it yourself." Mr. Smith said, Leonora didn't reply. She had already left the table and was heading to her room, letters in hand. She was thankful for all the money she received from Grandparents, Aunts and Uncles every birthday and Christmas. Crawling under her bed, she pulled out a chest with a heavy lock. She pulled on a chain around her neck, there was several keys hanging on the chain. She swiftly unlocked the chest and looked inside, inside was more boxes made of tin. Leonora picked up a box and opened it, she also opened her letter and added the money to the the box, before relocking the chest and returning it to it's place and putting the tin box in a rucksack. Leonora changed and packed some lunch as she consulted the directions. She was glad she lived near London's center.

Leonora stood outside the leaky Cauldron, she looked from the directions to the pub and back again. Was this the right place?

"New to Hogwarts?" A gruff voice asked, she turned to see a giant man, she nodded shyly. "Great! Ya welcome to come round with me and Harry." The giant introduced another eleven year old beside him, who smiled at her.

"T-thank you..." Leonora said quietly, she followed Harry and the man into the small pub. Leonora wasn't sure what happened, or how it even happened, but as soon as Harry's name was mentioned, he was swarmed by the pub's occupants. Luckily, the giant was able to get the children out through the back.

"What was that about?" Leonora asked quietly.

"Yeah, all those people..how do they know who I am?" Harry looked at the man.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that Harry." The man replied, pulling out a flowery pink umbrella and tapped a few bricks of the back wall. The eleven year olds watched in amazement as the bricks began to move, making a passage way leading to a hidden street. As they walked down the street, the man turned to Leonora."I never asked ya name."

"I'm Leonora Smith." Leonora said.  
"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys and ground at Hogwarts." The gjanr smiled.  
"So, do wizards use normal money?" Leonora asked as she saw two people looking through gold and silver coins.  
"No, but you can exchange muggle money at Gringotts." Hagrid explained.  
"Muggle money?" Leonora looked up at him.  
"Muggles are non-magic folk." Hagrid looked down at her "I'm guessing you're muggleborn."  
"Yeah, I guess I am." Leonora looked down at the cobbled street.

Once at Gringotts, Leonora exchanged half of her money in the tin into wizard money. Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. She bade a quick farewell to Harry and Hagrid, thanking them for their help and headed off alone. She got her books, a trunk, her potions stuff, her clothes, next was her wand. Sheventered the wand shop, the whole shop was just shelves and shelves of boxes. Leonora stood at the counter.  
"Excuse me?" She called, an old man came around from the back shelves.  
"Ah, good morning. Another new student, lets see." He looked along the shelves, and picked up a box. He opened it and pulled a wand. "11 inches, Oak with Dragonheart string core." He held it out, Leonora accepted it. She could feel its power, it was almost unbearable for Leonora. "Give it a wave." He said, Leonora. A set if boxes became ignited. She jumped and the wandmaker drew his own wand and stopped the fire. "No, lets see..." He took the wand and placed it back. He carefully looked at each box, before choosing on. Without a word, he passed her the wand. Leonora's fingers wrapped around the wand, unlike the power of the dragonheart, this wand seemed calm. Almost curious of the girl holding it. She waved the wand, a trail of gold magic sparkles were sent from the tip. Leonora smiled, pleased, it was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. "12 inches, Yew with Phoenix feather core." The wand maker smiled. "This is a very stubborn wand, but it seems to like you."  
"Really?" Leonora looked at him curiously "You speak as if wands have feelings."  
"The wand chooses the wizard, little miss. We who studied wand lore are not sure why." The wandmaker said "I hope you have fun at Hogwarts." He called as Leonora left, she slipped her wand, in its box, into her rucksack. She stopped to eat her lunch, before moving to the last shop to get herself a pet.

She looked around at the different types of cats, owls, toads and there was even dancing rats. One Tawny Owl caught her attention, whilst the majority of the owls were hooting cheerfully, this one sat looking lonely. Leonora went up to the cage, looking at it.  
"He's always been like that." The shop owner came over.  
"Does he have a name?" Leonora asked  
"We call him Orson. We've been trying to find him a home, but no one wants to buy a sad owl." the owner sighed.  
"How much? I would love to to give him a home, and make him happy." Leonora looked at Orson, smiling.

It was late afternoon as Leonora walked down the street. She had packed her things into her new trunk, pulling it along behind her, whilst she held Orson in his cage. He had his back to her as she entered her home.  
"You're back?" The voice of her brother came from the living room. Choosing to ignore him, Leonora took her school things up to her room. She was just pacing Orson on the bedside table next to a windows as Ethan walked in. "What is that?" He scoffed.  
"My new pet. We who go to Hogwarts get a pet to bring with us." She replied, opening her window. Orson hooted softly at the breeze, Leonora smiled.  
"Urgh, you're such a freak." Ethan left the room.  
"Freak!" Hillary raced passed, she and Ethan laughed. Leonora closed her bed room door and sighed, she looked at Orson. His large amber eyes survayed her.  
"I know what it is like to be alone, will you be my friend Orson?" Leonora asked her owl. She opened the cage, Orson flew onto the windowsill. He looked atbLeonora and hooted. She smiled "Let's enjoy our time at Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: thanks for the views.**

 **Izaria - Maybe. You'll have to find out.**

Chapter 2 - The school Train

"9 and 3/4." Leonora muttered as she pushed a trolley with her trunk and Orson. "How is that even a real platform?" she sighed, as she looked around KingCross station.  
"Leonora!" She jumped, then saw Harry near a red haired family.  
"Um...Hi Harry..." Leonora went over.  
"You new too, dear?" The mother of the red haired family smiled, Leonora nodded. "All you have to do is run at the barrier between Platforms nine and ten."  
"...Okay..." Leonora nodded.  
"You go first then dear." The mom smiled, Leonora took a deep breath and ran at the barrier. She was surprised as she passed through it and on to a new platform. A gleaming red steam engine sat on the tracks.  
"Wow..." Leonora muttered

Once everything was placed on the train, Leonora wondered through the carriages trying to find an empty sitting area. She ended up bumping into someone.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" She gasped, a plump looking boy looked at her.  
"No, it's my fault. I lost my toad Trever, and now I'm blocking the walkway." He sighed  
"Um...Would you like some help finding your toad?" Leonora asked  
"You'd help me?" The boy smiled "So far, everyone has laughed at me for having a toad..."  
"Why? I think toads are fascinating." Leonora said "The fire belly toads are my favourite." The boy looked at her in wonder.  
"I've never met anyone like you before." He stated.  
"I get that a lot..." Leonora looked down.  
"I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I mean, take me. I come from a pure blood family, and until i first used magic, they all thought I was a Squib." The boy explained  
"I know the feeling, my family refused to acknowledge me since I learnt to walk. I'm Leonora." Leonora smiled, pleased find someone who had gone through similar feelings.  
"I'm Neville. Come on, I haven't checked the carriages this way." Neville pointed  
"Okay." The two new friends started to walk."So, what's it like? Growing up in the wizarding world."  
"Well..." Neville began.

Unfortunately, by the time they were two hours away from Hogwarts, Neville, Leonora and Hermione, a girl who also decided to help, had no luck trying to locate Trever.  
"I'm never going to find Trever!" Neville sighed  
"We will." Hermione asured hom. Leonora said nothing, she and Hermione both felt a deep rooted, natural rivalry. Leonora couldn't explain the feeling, but she knew she and Hermione would never be friends.  
"Hey Leonora!" She jumped and looked into the carriage next to her.  
"Oh, hi Harry." Leonora smiled slightly. "Have you seen a toad?"  
"No, Hermione already asked." A ginger boy said, he smiled at Leonora.  
"Oh, okay. See you later then." She turned to follow after Neville.  
"Wait! Here!" Harry held out a chocolate frog box. "See you at Hogwarts!"  
"Yeah, thanks Harry." Leonora smiled, she caught up with Neville. She was looking at the chocolate frog box.  
"Oh, they're pretty cool. Most people get them to collect the cards anyway." Neville told her.  
"Oh." Leonora said and opened the box and a living chocolate frog blinked up at her.  
"It's a spell!" Neville said very quickly. Leonora sighed. She watched as it jumped on to the window, then out of it. Leonora giggled and looked at her card, before slipping it into her pocket. Now she could start collecting chocolate frog cards.

When they were told they were nearing the station, Leonora and Neville rushed back to the carriage and changed into their uniforms.

"I hope we're in the same house." Neville said as they got off the train.

"Me too. If not, I am sure Orson my owl wouldn't mind us sending letters from our dorms." Leonora told him.

"I'm glad we met." Neville smiled

"Me to. Oh, Hagrid." Leonora saw the giant man.

The first years sailed across a giant lake towards a giant castle, Leonora pushed her fringe aside as she looked up at it. When she saw Hermione looking at her, she moved it back in front of face again. Leonora stayed by Neville's side as they climbed many steps before gathering outside a great hall.

"What houses are there again?" Leonora whispered to Neville.

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Neville replied quietly. Leonora wondering what house she would be in. They were led into the hall, Leonora gasped at the ceiling.

"It's not really the night sky, it's just a spell. I read about it in Hogwarts, A history." Leonora heard Hermione say. She frown slightly, liking Hermione less. Was that information necessary at that point in time?

"When I call out your name, you will come up and I will place the sorting hat on your head, you will then join your house mates." A female teacher explained, she began calling out names. Harry, his ginger friend Ron, Hermione and Neville were placed in Gryffindor. Leonora looked down, when she was called, Leonora went up and sat on the stool. The sorting hat fell over her eyes.

"Um, interesting. Some hidden Bravery and courage inside you. Resourceful, cunning, dedication, tolerance, creativity and intelligence." Leonora said nothing as the hat spoke. "You're a hard one indeed. But, better be...HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat called out. The hat was removed and Leonora joined a table of yellow.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff." A boy smiled brightly.

"T-thank y-you..." Leonora said nervously.

"Cedric, the poor girl is nervous. Let her get used to all this." A girl across from him said

"Sorry." Cedric sighed. Leonora looked over at the Gryffindor table, over at Neville. She had no friends in this house. After a few, crazy, words from the headmaster, the once empty plates upon the table became filled with food. Everyone began eating and talking about their summers, Leonora ate quietly, listening to the conversions around her.

"So, Leonora. What was life like before coming to Hogwarts?" A fellow first year, Hannah Abbott asked, causing Leonora to freeze.

"Don't wanna talk about it." she mumbled taking a large bite of mashed potato. After pudding, the Hufflepuff Prefect's led the first years to the basement. Stopping before a shadow stone recess with large barrels piled up.

"This is the secret entrance to the Hufflepuff common room." The male prefect smiled, he pointed at one barrel. "Tap this Barrel in rhyme of Helga Hufflepuff, and you will be granted entry, just don't tell anyone from the other houses. Our common room is the only one unseen by outsiders. We have a special defence to keep them out." The prefect tapped the barrel and it opened. The first years filed in, Leonora smiled. The place was cosey, windows viewed open fields with the stars twinkling above. There was planted flowers everywhere, the place was very welcoming and homey. The prefect gave directions to the Dormentries. Leonora, Hannah, Rena Holt, Leanne conners and Susan bones settled into their dorm. Orson hooted in greeting as he saw Leonora. She stroked his feathers, sitting on her bed.

"You're very quiet." Susan stated, Leonora looked at her as if asked if she meant her.

"She didn't answer my question at dinner, and refuses to speak to anyone." Hanna said

"Have you got a problem with us or something?" Leanne asked. Leonora shook her head and started getting ready for bed.

That night, Leonora stared at the velvet canopy above her. Tomorrow, she would start her studies as a witch.

"I will do my best." Leonora promised herself, she soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning, Leonora sat eating breakfast when the head of Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout, gave Leonora her timetable. Defence against the dark arts first. She looked at her watch, it was 8 am, an hour before first lesson. She saw the boy Cedric, who had spoken to her right after she had been sorted. She got up and went over to him.

"E-Excuse me..." She muttered, Cedric and his friends stopped talking and looked at her, Leonora froze in worry.

"Morning Leonora , is something wrong?" Cedric asked

"Um, do you know where the defence against the dark arts class is?" She asked quietly.

"Sure! I'll write the directions down for you." Cedric took out some paper and a quill and wrote them down. "Here you go. You can always ask if you need any help."

"Thank you." Leonora smiled, heading back to her seat. She put her timetable in bag that had a selection of her school school books and empty books to write notes, she had go many as she didn't know which of her lesson she would have. She looked through her timetable again. Defence against the dark arts for an hour and a half, followed by a 15 minute break before 45 minute Herbology. The Leonora had a spare slot for an hour with a hour lunch straight after it. Then 45 minute Transfiguration followed by 45 minute charms. Then it was dinner. Leonora smiled, her day ended at at 6:15. Slipping her timetable into her bag over her shoulder and left the great hall, directions to her first class in hand. 5 minutes before lesson, Leonora found her class, she looked into the classroom, Professor stood at the front.

"Is this the defence against the dark arts?" Leonora asked, Quirrrel turned.

"Y-yes, please come in." He nodded, Leonora took a seat near the back. She got out her book The dark Forces : A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble, A note book and Quill, she also got out her ink pot.

Soon the rest of the class filled in. At 9 am sharp the lesson began. Professor Quirrel introduced himself and immediately began talking about what defence against the dark arts is all about. Leonora was sure to jot down everything she believed to be important to know for future lessons.

"Any questions?" Quirrel asked, Hannah Abbot raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Is it true you met a Vampire?" She smiled

"Once, tes." Quirrel nodded, he looked like he didn't want to discuss it more than that. Leonora looked down, remembering what she had heard last night about someone called 'He-who-must-not-be-name'. She raised her hand "Yes, Leonora."

"I've heard about someone called 'He-must-not-be-named." Leonora said. "Who is he and why can't he be name?"

"Surely you have heard of You-know-who?" Quirrel questioned

"I don't know who...Is he important?" Leonora asked, completely innocently. The whole class was stunned.

"Well, He-who-must-not-be-names was a very dark wizard, the wizarding world lived in fear, even Muggles were subject to his terror. Ten years ago, he was stopped. He vanished. Many people believe he is dead." Quirrel explained "There should be books in the Library to explain more of his story."

"Okay, thank you professor." Leonora smiled. For the rest of the lesson, Leonora had to ignore strange looks from her fellow Hufflepuff's and the Ravenclaw's. Once the lesson ended, Leonora felt like the odd ball in Hogwarts.

"Leonora!" She stopped in the hall and smiled as she saw Neville.

"Hi Neville." Leonora said

"Hi, can I call you Lee? Or ,maybe, Lea? It would be easier then calling you Leonora all the time." Neville asked as he stood next to her.

"Oh, sure!" Leonora smiled brightly, a nickname? One of the signs of having a best friend!

"What have you got next Lee?" Neville looked at her.

"I have a break, then Herbology at 10:45." Lee pulled out her timetable to look.

"You have Herbology with the Gyffindor's! Neville said

"Great! I can't wait!" Lee nodded, she and Neville headed towards the Herbology green houses. Neville and Lee happily worked with Harry and Ron. Lee was a little nervous to begin with around Ron, but after a while, she warmed up to him.

"What's Hufflepuff like?" Ron asked, Lee looked over at him, she could fell the glares of her fellow Hufflepuff's.

"It's okay, Cedric helped me find my lesson this morning. He's nice." Lee answered "But, I'm not good with people..." He voice was bearly a whisper.

"You seem fine over there with the Gyrffindors." Leanne hissed. Lee looked down sadly.

"Well, I met Leonora before we came to Hogwarts, we're friends." Harry said, Lee looked at him with a small smile. Lee hung around with the boys once they found out they shared the same break after Herbology.

"This is fun, I've never had friends before." Lee admitted suddenly, as the four friends walked down the halls of Hogwarts. The boys looked at her.

"What are your parents like?" Harry questioned

"I'd rather not talk about them..." Lee said

"I know how you feel. My aunt and Uncle kept me under the stairs until I got my first Hogwarts letter." Harry told her, Lee looked at him.

"Well, my parents always knew I was different and hated me for it." Lee sighed.

"Well, now you're here with other people just like you!" Ron grinned

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lee nodded and smiled. They had to split up at lunch time. Rena sat next to Lee, trying to make small talk, Lee answered with short sentences and nods. She didn't seem to mind Lee's quietness. Then, Rena sat next to Lee through Charms and again in transfiguration, and again through dinner.

"Hey, Lee. Do you collect chocolate frog cards?" Rena asked, as they sat in the common room after dinner.

"Yes...I have...one..." Lee nodded

"Go get it and I'll get mine." Rena smiled, the girls went up to their dorm and then sat on Lee's bed. "Who do you have?"

"Bowman Wright." Lee showed her.

"Cool, he invented the Snitch. Would you like some of my doubles? then you can start a real collection." Rena grinned

"Really?" Lee smiled, she and Rena sorted though Rena's extensive collection. Soon, Lee had a collection going. At 8:45 the other girls came up and Lee fell quiet once more, so the new friends decided to call it a night on their first day at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The danger of games and Halloween

Lee was happy at Hogwarts, it had quickly became her home. She was often seen with her small group of friends, Harry, Ron, Neville and Rena. Lee had quickly shown her teachers that, despite her shy and silent character, she was quite bright. They even spoke to her about speaking out a bit more in class. Lee was happy with her lessons, exspecially when she discovered Herbology wasn't the only lesson she shared with her Gryffindor friends. Before dinner on tuesday, Lee and the boys found themselves sitting together in Astronomy

The first month passed and soon, Lee was looking forward to the Halloween feast. She was in charms before dinner. Once again, she remained silent throughout the lesson. When it was over, she left just behind a group of Ravenclaws.

"She should just leave; she doesn't speak or nothing. She's just pathetic." One laughed, Lee felt tears well up in her eyes, she ducked away and ran to the girl's bath rooms. Time seemed to melt away, before Lee emerged from a toilet. She froze as she saw Hermione, they looked at each other before realizing they were not alone. The girls looked up at a twelve foot, grey-skinned, boulder-like bodied thing. The smell of it was hideous.

"What, is that?" Lee whimpered

"A fully grown Mountain troll…" Hermione gasped, she grabbed Lee's arm and pulled her into a cubical. The girls were knocked to the ground as the troll smashed the first two cubicles. They screamed as pieces of wood fell upon them. Lee felt a large piece hit her head, leaving her dazed, Hermione egged her forward. The shuffled across the floor, but after more smashed cubicles and more pieces of wood raining down on her head, Lee was left with her head spinning dangerously. The whole world seemed to be spinning upside down.

The next thing she knew, Lee was being helped from the wreckage by Harry, Ron and Hermione. But, she couldn't stand, Lee sat there, clutching her bag as if it was the only thing holding her to the earth. She hardly realized when the teachers entered.

"Madam Promfrey, could you take Miss. Smith to the hospital wing? Make sure she is okay." Professor Mcgonagall said, Madam Promfrey helped Lee to her feet and led her away from the body of the troll. After a quick check, Madam Promfrey escorted Lee to the Corridor of her Common room before leaving. Lee went to the barrels and she counted two barrels from the bottom, the second barrel. She tapped the tune and was allowed in. No one noticed the silent Hufflepuff entered. She saw food, sneaking some sandwiches and a few treats up to her bed. Lee sat alone, eating, figuring out how to ask the Gryffindor's 'What the hell happened?'

Lee woke early the next morning, at 6am to be exact. She decided to get ready and do some reading in the common room until Rena woke.

"Hey Lee, what happened?" Rena joined her friend, there were people in the common room, so Lee headed out, Rena followed. "Lee?"

"A troll got into the girl's toilet where I was. Hermione was there too." Lee explained

"Hermione Granger?" Rena asked

"Yes, I hit my head several times by falling pieces of wood. I think Harry and Ron took out the troll though. I need to ask them." Lee nodded

"You're super lucky! Most first years would never survive an attack from a fully grown mountain troll." Rena said, at the Hufflepuff table, Rena and Lee ate a big breakfast. There were no lessons today, as it was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Lee need to be wide awake to cheer on her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Quidditch and the Christmas gift

Lee went and stood with Ron and Neville, Hermione was next to them too.

"Feeling?" Ron asked

"Yeah, I don't remember much of what happened." Lee admitted. Ron quickly went over what had occurred with the troll.

"Here come the Gryffindor team!" Hermione cheered. Ron and Lee turned to the game. Once it started, Lee had trouble trying to keep up with the chasers and beaters as Ron explained the player's roles. So, she resulted in watched Harry as he flew above the pitch.

"He's the seeker. He needs to catch the snitch." Ron said "If he does, he wins 150 points. That usually means that, that team will win."

"Oh, I hope Harry gets it first." Lee wished, looking up at her friend.

However, Harry's broom started behaving strangely.

"What's wrong with Harry's Broom stick?" Hagrid asked, Hermione took Ron's binoculars and looked in the crowd.

"It's Snape, he's jinxing Harry's broom!" Hermione whispered

"We need to break his eye contact!" Lee said, remembering what she had read about Jinxes. Hermione passed Ron the Binoculars.

"Leave it to me." She rushed off

"Hurry Hermione…" Both Ron and Lee begged. Lee kept her eyes on Harry, praying to herself. She cheered as Harry got back on his broom stick. The game ended soon after, after Harry almost swallowed the Snitch. Lee hugged Ron and Neville happily, beaming.

After the match, Lee decided to walk with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid.

"I've read all about them, you have to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking." Hermione told Hagrid

"Exactuall!" Harry nodded

"Snape is a Hogwarts teacher, why would he want to try and kill Harry?" Hagrid asked

"Why was he trying to get passed the three headed dog on Halloween?" Harry replied. Lee opened her mouth to ask, but Ron mouthed 'Later.' She nodded.

"How's you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid looked at them

"Fluffy?" Ron repeated

"That thing has a name?" Hermione looked shocked.

"Of course. I brought him of a greek cappie I met down the pub." Hagrid explained

"Well, whatever he's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" Harry said

"Nonesense, Snape's one of the Professors helping protect it!" Hargid argued.

"But, Hagrid..."

"No, whatever Fluffy's guarding, it strickly between Professor Dumbledoor and Nicolas Famel." Hagrid froze and began walking away. "I shouldn't have said that." He kept mutering.

"Nicolas Famel? Who's Nicolas Famel?" Lee asked

"No idea." The other three sighed

Day's becames weeks and soon Christamas was apporaching. Lee sent Orson off with letter to her family, saying she had a invitation to spend christmas with a friend. It was true. Neville had asked if Lee would like to join him and his family for Christmas. But in the letters to her aunts, uncles and grandparents, she told them it be easier to send their presents with Orson.

Lee was packing her trunk and , currently empty, Owl cage.

"Have a nice Christmas." Cedric called to her, she nodded and left the common room. She met Neville in the hall.

"Hang on, I need to speak to Harry." she said and went over to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who also seemed ready to leave. "Hi."

"Lee, did you find anything?" Hermione asked, Lee shook her head.

"I'm going to Neville's for Christams, so I'll look some more once I'm back." Lee explained. "See you after Christmas." She headed back to Neville. "Okay, shall we go?"

"Yep, I hope you'll like spending Christmas with us." Neville smiled

"I'm sure I will!" Lee replied.

One platform Nine and Three quarters, Neville and Lee got their luggage before finding Neville's grandmother. Lee knew Neville didn't live with his parents, but was too afraid to ask where they were.

"Neville dear, and you must be the Leonora we've heard so much about." Neville's Grandmother smiled.

"Yes, nice to meet you Mrs. Longbottom."

"Now, come along. I was able to get the whole family together this year. They are all dying to see you again Neville and too meet the new friend you have spoken so highly of." Mrs. Longbottom told them, Lee blushed slightly and smiled at Neville, who looked like he was about to pass out from embarrasment. She took them through the barrier leading to the muggle world.

Lee looked up at the large manor house before her.

"You live here?" Lee gasped, Neville nodded. "It's so pretty!" Neville smiled at that.

"Neville, why not take Leonora to her room. Then come down to the sitting room." Mrs. Longbottom said.

"Okay." Neville nodded, he show Lee upstairs. The place was beautiful decorated for the season.

"Magic is amazing." Lee smiled as she saw some snow flakes flashing all the colours of the rainbow.

"They haven't put up the flashing snow flakes in ages. They must be really excited that you're here." Neville said. "Here's your room." Lee stepped in to a light room, painted red and gold.

"Cosey." Lee smiled, setting her trunk next to the bed.

"It's one of many spare rooms." Neville said "You are the first friend I have ever had round."

"Really? I am honored." Lee looked at him

"Come on, time I introduced you to my family." Neville told her, Lee nodded, a little nervous.

Neville took her into a living room, all of Neville's family looked up. Lee looked around, nervously. She was happy that her fringe covered most of her face.

"Lee, my Family. Family, Lee." Neville said, he looked at Lee worried because she had gone very quiet.

"H-hello..." She said

"Such a dear." A man smiled, Lee blushed as he chuckledn. "Sit down Lee, we may seem intimidating, but we're not." Lee sat next to Neville's Grandmother, whilst he sat next to the man.

"So, how was the first half of your first year, you two?" Mrs. Longbottom asked

"It's been hard..." Nevile admited. Lee looked at him a little surprised.

"It's been fun. But, I didn't anything that hard at all." Lee said

"Well, you and Hermione are the best in our year." Neville looked at her.

"I can't be one of the best in the year...I'm not that good..." Lee looked at her hands

"Well, Neville's a Gryffindor, with high marks, am I right in guessing you are a Ravenclaw?" Another family memeber asked.

"No." Lee shook her head. "I'm a Hufflepuff...but, from what I ahve heard from the other houses, Hufflepuff is the worst..." Lee said

"Ignore them. We Hufflepuff's are not as boasterous as the other houses. But, as the sorting hat says. 'Hufflepuff's are kind and loyal and not afraid to toil." A woman smiled.

"You're a Hufflepuff?" Lee asked, the woman nodded, Lee felt happier knowing people were proud to be a Hufflepuff.

Christmas day, Neville woke lee, saying Breakfast was ready. After breakfast, it was present time. Orson had delievered presents from Lee's family that morning. Lee had brought a gold clock that on every 12:00, a tiny snitch flew out followed by a tiny quidditch player followed it to catch it. She was pleased when the Longbottom's loved it, with Uncle Algie claiming it to be the funniest gift he had ever received. The longbottoms got Lee a hand knitted gold and black scarf, hat and gloves with the Hufflepuff crest..

"Wow!" Lee smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Mrs. Longbottom said

"I go this for you." Lee passed a present to Neville. It was a boom on rare types of trees and plants. Neville had brought Lee a book on Toads, Lee was really happy with it. The Longbottoms and Lee jumped as something crashed into the windows. Neville got up and opened the window, an old owl flew in, dropping in a wrapped gift on Lee's lap, before flying out the window again. There was a letter with it too, Lee opened it first and began to read.

 _'Hi Lee,_

 _My mom decided she would get you a gift._

 _Ron Weasley.'_

"Who's it from?" Neville asked

"Ron's mom." Lee replied. She opened the gift. There was a yellow Jumper with a badger and a box of homemade toffee..

"Mrs. Weasley. She is one of the nicest people you can meet." Mrs. Longbottom nodded. Lee put on her jumper, it was a little too big, but it was so cosey and warm. "It will go with you hat, scarft anf gloves.

"Yeah!" Lee put them on too. The Longbottoms laughed, but Lee couldn't have been happier.

Neville and Lee spent most of their time outside. The men a snowman family, but when uncle Algie caught Lee with a snow ball meant for Neville, a snowball fight broke out. After drying and warming up, it was time for dinner. It was cheerful and Lee felt good to be apart of it. That evening, Neville and Lee sat reading their new books , sharing Mrs. Weasley's homemade toffee. When they eventually went to bed, Lee had no trouble getting to sleep. To her, it had been the best Christmas ever.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note :**_

 ** _Guest - I am glad you love it._**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Nicolas Flamel and the Philosopher's stone

When Hogwarts started again, Lee tired to find out about Nicolas Flamel. She sighed as she put down another book on old wizards.

"You seem to be looking for something." Madam Price, the Librarian, said.

"Yeah, I am trying to research someone called Nicolas Flamel." Lee looked at her.

"I have just the book." Madam Price vanished before returning with a large book.

"Great, thanks!" Lee smiled, she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione and waved them over.

"What..." Hermione began.

"This book has information about Flamel." Lee said. "You're welcome." Hermione frowned as if she didn't believe Lee. Hermione took the book and flicked through it.

"Here!" She said "Nicolas Flamel is the one known maker of the Philospher's stone."

"Oh, I know about that!" Lee told them. "the stone is said to be able to turn any metal into pure gold and can make an elixer that makers the drinker immortal."

"Snape want to be immortal?" Ron asked

"But, why?" They discussed possible reasons. But Lee kept quiet, just listening, she had a feeling this was bigger then anything they can imagine.

Months passed, Lee was doing every well in her lessons, the one day. Lee was surprised to see the whole of the Gryffindor table looking crestfallen.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Lee muttered as she and Rena sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

"It's Friday. They should be happy." Rena agreed.

"I'll ask Neville after Breakfast. We're going to spend the day working on our Astronomy homework." Lee said

"Have fun. I'm hanging out with friends." Rena smiled

"Have you done your homework?" Lee asked

"Of course not! Might copy off you later." Rena shrugged

"I'm not letting you copy my work. Good luck on your detention." Lee giggled, finishing off her breakfast, she grabbed her bag and headed to the Library.

Lee was shocked to see Neville already there, looking through an Astronomy book.

"Neville?" Lee sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione lost 150 points from Gryffindor." Neville sighed.

"What?" Lee gasped, she couldn't believe it!

"That's what everyone thought when we found out." Neville sighed, getting out his Astronomy work. Lee got her own work out. They spoke of the lost 150 points as they worked on their homework together.

"Lee?" Neville asked, as Lee wrote down the last part of her homework, completing the work.

"Yes?" Lee looked up at him

"Do you think we'll always be friends?" He looked back.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Lee frowned slightly.

"Just something Malfoy said.." Neville explained

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" Isn't he the blonde boy who insulted Ron before we were sorted?" LEee asked, She had not spoke to any Slytherins yet. From what she heard, she wasn't sure she wanted too.

"Yes..." Neville nodded

"Don't listen to him!" Lee said "I know what it is like for people to say horrible stuff, but after ignoring them, they'll give up. Or at least try standing up too them!"

"Thanks Lee...Oh, I'm meant to write to my Grandmother. I found my rememball!" Neville said

"That's Great! Tell her I say hello." Lee smiled. Neville packed up and left the Library.

"Hey, Lee..." A voice whispered, Lee looked around and saw Harry. Picking up her stuff, she joined them on a small, hidden table.

"So, how did you lose 150 points?" Lee looked at them questioningly.

"We got caught going to Hagrids cause he wanted to show us a dragon egg hatch." Harry explained

"That doesn't matter. We found out who's after the stone." Hermione said sourly, Lee gasped at her. Losing points was a big deal!

"Okay, how did you find out and who?" Lee asked

"When we were doing detention with Hagrid..." Harry began

"Detention and Hagrid are two words that don't make sense together." Lee told them

"We were in the forbidden forest looking for a creature that was killing Unicorns." Ron explained

"Ah.." Lee frowned

"It's Voldemort. He wants the stone to come back." Harry said, Ron and Hermione flinched.

"Voldemort?"" Lee questioned

"Also known as _'You-know-who'_ and _'He-who-must-not-be-named'_ " Harry told her.

"I see, I remember Professor Quirll mentioning a little about him in my first Defence against the dark arts lesson." Lee admitted.

"Well, See this?" Harry moved his hari to reveal a lightning scare, Lee nodded. "Voldemort killed my parents, but when he tried to kill me, I got this. Voldemort vanished and people believed he is dead. But, he's not. He wants to come back...and..."

"Finish off what he started." Lee muttered, she looked at Harry. "How are we going to stop him?"

"We?" Hermione repeated.

"I may not be brave like gryffindor's, or smart like Ravenclaws, or powerful like slytherins. But you are my friends" She looked at Harry and Ron "I will stand at your side, no matter what!"

"Thanks Lee." Harry smiled

"When you decide what to do and how to solve this, send me an owl." Lee stood. "I'm going to hand in my Astronomy homework in early, see you in class."

"See you." Harry and Ron smiled.

Professor Sinistra was pleased Lee handed in her work in early. So, lee was free for an hour, so she sat under a tree by the lake.

Sunday, Lee was walking with Harry and the others across the Hogwarts field. They stopped as they saw Hagrid playing a flute. Harry frowned thoughtfully.

"Don't you think it's weird? A stranger turns up who just happens to have a Dragon's egg? How many people travel around with illegal dragon eggs in their pockets? How come I never noticed it before?" The four first years, led by Harry, ran down to Hagrid's. "Hagrid, the stranger who gave you Norbert, what did he look like?"

"I don't know, he kept his hood up." Hagrid replied

"Well, the two of you must have talked."

"Of course, I said after fluffly, a dragon shouldn't be a problem."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Of course he was interested. How many three headed dogs would you see? Even if you were in the trade? I told him the key to any beast is to know how to charm him. Take Fluffy for example, play him some music and he'll fall right to sleep." The friends looked at each other. Hagrid noticed. "I shouldn't have said that..." The four friends rushed up tot the castle, and into Professor Mcgonagall's office.

"We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore." Harry said.

"I'm afriad Professor Dumblore was called away." Mcgonagall told them.

"But Professor! It's about the Philosphers stone." Harry explained desperately. "Someone's going to try and steal it!"

"I'm not sure how you know about the stone, but I assure you it is well protected. Now run along. All of you!" Mcgonagall was shocked and hushed them from her room. The four stood in the corridor and sighed.

"What now?" Lee asked

"what are you doing?" They all turned to see Professor Snape.

"Nothing." They replied quickly.

"People will start to think you're up to something." Snape looked at all of them in turn, before walking off.

"We go down the trap door." Harry whispered. "Tonight."

That night, in the Hufflepuff common room, Lee was waiting for everyone to fall asleep. Once she was sure, Lee quickly put on her Weasley jumper and left the common room silently. She snuck to the forbidden corridor where she met Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Made it without being seen?" Ron asked

"Of course. I'm naturally quiet." Lee smiled "So, where's Fluffy?"

"This way." Harry pointed, they headed towards a door at the end of the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - To save a stone

"Wow.."Lee gasped as she saw Fluffy for the first time.

"Yeah, sshh, seems Snape got here first." Hermione said, they had to move one of the giant paws and opened the trap door. Harry began going through the plan, then stopped.

"Does it seem...quiet to you?" He asked

"Urgh, yuck!" Ron gasped as something hit his shoulder. They all looke dup to see three heads snarling at them.

"Jump!" Lee cried, they all jumped landing on a plant like thing.

"Whoa!" Ron yelled as the plant began wrapping around him. Lee looked at it.

"Devil snare." Lee muttered and pulled out her wand, the others watched. "Lumos Maxima." She said, in her usual silent voice. The tip of her wand lit up brightly. The plant pratically 'ran' from her. She helped the others up and they hurried to safer ground.

"Genius!" Harry said

"I just pay attention in Herbology." lee replied "Devi snare hates sun light." The four of them fell silent. "Do you hear that?"

"Sounds like wings." Harry muttered. They headed into the next room.

"They're keys." Ron stated. Flying keys fluttered above them. They stopped before a broom. Ron and Hermione went over to the next door, Ron tired to open the door, but it was locked.

"Alohomora!" He said and tried again. They turned to Harry who was looking at the broom. "The key will need to be old, probably brass like the door..."

"There!" Lee pointed to the oldest looking key, on of it's wings were bent. "Looks like its been caught already."

"Harry?" Hermione asked

"It's too simple." Harry said

"Go on Harry, you're the youngest Seeker in a century." Ron told him. "If anyone can do it, you can!" Harry nodded, as soon as his hand closed around the broom, the keys dived at him. Lee ran over to Ron and Hermione as Harry took off after the key.

"Come on Harry..." Hermione muttered

"GOT IT!" Harry yelled, he dived, throing the key. Hermione caughtit and unlocked the door. they ran through the door, before shutting it behind Harry. They heard the keys hit the door, they all sighed in relief.

"Oh my..." Lee said, stepping forward. There was a giant chess board before them. They shared a worried look. They began to cross the board, but the pawns stopped them passing.

"We need to play our way across the board." Ron said, he gave them all a piece to play and they all took their places

"You don't think this will be like real wizard chess do you?" Hermione asked, Ron looked at the Pawns. They were playing with the black pieces, and the whites moved first, on que, one of the White Pawns moved forward.

"You there E5!" He called out. Once the Pawn reached it's square, the white pawn drew swords and smashed it. The four jumped, in shock and horror. "yes Hermione, I think its going to be exactually like wizard chess." Ron took charge of the game. He made sure that his friends stayed out of harms way. But soon, Ron was looking over the board.

"Hang on..." Harry muttered

"That's right Haryy. After I make my move, the Queen will take me. Then you're free to check the king." Ron said, Lee looked horrifed.

"Ron! NO!" Haried cried.

"What is it?" Hermione called from the other side of the board.

"Ron's going to sacrifice himself!" Harry told her.

"You can't there must be another way!" Hermione agreed.

"Do you want to gett he stone from snape or what?" Ron asked her her. He looked at Harry. "It's you that has to go on. Not me, not Lee, Not Hermione, You." Harry looked torn as Ron made his move. The Queen turned his way, Lee covered her eyes, unable to watch. She herad Ron cry, she looked to see Ron lying, unmoving at the side. Hermione went to go and check on Ron, but Harry stopped her.

"Stop, don't forget, we're still playing!" Harry said, Hermione nodded as he approached the King. "Check mate." The sword fell from the King's hands. The three ran over to Ron, Lee touched his neck.

"He's okay. But, he needs to go to the hospital wing." Lee sighed.

"Ron was right. It's you who needs to go on Harry." Hermione said "You really are a great Wizard, Harry."

"Not as great as you." Harry told her.

"Me? Books and cleverness. There are more important things." Hermione answered "Harry. Be careful." Harry nodded.

"You better not die Potter. I've finally got used to having you as a friend." Lee said and hugged him ever so quickly. Lee and Hermione picked Ron up and began to carry him back through the trapdoor as Harry moved onwards.

After leaving Ron at the Hospital wing, Herimone and Lee went to send a letter to Dumbledore, but they meet him in the enterence hall.

"Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?" Dumbledore asked, the girls nodded, Dumbledore rushed off. The girls returned to the Hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey checked them over.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir?" Lee stood at the enterence of the Hopsital wing. The head master was standing over Harry.

"Hello Miss. Smith. May I help you?" Dumbledore smiled

"Um, do you think, at the feast, you could leave my name out of what happened?" Lee looked at him, Dumbledore turned to her

"Why's that?" He questioned.

"I didn't do much...I played no big part. Besides the idea of getting any attention is frightening..." Lee explained. "I'm not Brave like Gyrffindors..."

"No, but you have shown the greatest trait of your house, one that Helga Hufflepuff herself prided in the most, Miss. Smith." Dumbledore said

"The greatest trait sir?" Lee repeated. "I don't understand."

"The Gryffinodrs are brave, the Slytherin's are Ambitious and the Ravenclaw's are intelligant." Dumbledore said "So, what are Hufflepuff's?"

"I don't know, we are just people who fit no where..." Lee began

"No, Miss. Smith." Dumbledore shook his head "Each house has a different way of showing this trait, but yours shone like none I had have seen in a long while." The headmaster smiled down at the confused first year. "You are loyal."

"Anyone can be loyal..." Lee began

"Yes, they can. But you loyality, your childhood has made earning your loyality a big deal." Dumbledore smiled "You went on a dangerous quest with three other students you only met this year, and you gave them unweavering loyality. Helga Hufflepuff herself would be pleased." Lee found herself smiling.

"Thank you Professor. Oh." Lee added a chocolate frog to Harry's table of sweets at the foot of his bed. "Good bye Proffessor."

"Bye Miss. Smith." Dumble muttered smiled as she left. He looked down at sleeping Harry. "Unweavering Loyality." He muttered, sounding proud.

Lee sat next to Rena at the end of the year feast, Slytherin banners decorted the halls. Dumbledore read out the house points. Lee almost wanted to hex them, did they really have to cheer that loud?

"Yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However..." Dumbledore said, the hall feel silent once more. "Recent events must be taken into account. To Miss. Hermione Granger for her cool use of logic, I reward Gryffindor 50 points." The Gryffindors cheered. "To Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best game of Chess I have seen these many years, 50 points." More cheers. "To Mr. Harry Potter, for bravery in the face of mortal danger. I award 60 points." Louder cheers. "An honorable mention, For the loyality of friendship in the face of a dangerous Task, 50 points to Miss. Leonora Smith!" The Hufflepuff's cheered. Lee blushed and hid her face with her hair. "Finally, its takes a lot to stand up to you enemies, more so to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom. So, if my calculations are correct, a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore clapped his hands, the Slytherin banners became red and gold and the snake replace with a lion. "Gryffindor wins the house cup!" The whole hall erupted. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors threw their hats into the air, the Slytherins were misrabel.

Lee, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville watched Hogwarts disappeared.

"So, I'll see you around." Lee smiled and headed of with Neville, they talked about writing over the summer. As they ran through the barrier, they parted ways. Lee was surprised to see her parents, even more surprised to see a pushchair with a baby boy.

"He's your baby brother John, just keep your weirdness to yourself, got it?" Mr. Smith galred. Lee shrugged, she saw Ron and his family.

"Bye Ron!" She waved, the Weasley's looked as Ron's waved back. "Thanks for the Christmas presants Mrs. Weasley."

"No trouble dear. See you next year." Mrs. Weasley smiled as Mr. and Mrs. Smith led Lee away. Orson hoot and Lee smiled. She liked the fact she would be returning to Hogwarts every year."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Diagon ally.

 _Dear Neville,_

 _Thanks for the Birthday presants. You should tell your grandmother she shouldn't really get me stuff. But, I loved the book on Helga Hufflepuff, and the book of the magical fungi. I'll be heading into Diagonally later todya. Have you got your school stuff yet? But, do you have any idea what's with all the Lockhart books? Well, Hope I see you today, if not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express. Oh, how's Trevor enjoying the tank I got him?"_

 _Your friend_

 _Lee.S._

"Please take this to Neville Orson." Lee smiled, tying her letter to the leg of her owl. Orson hooted and took off through her open Window. Leep picked up an empty rucksack, and put a tin in it. It still contained some of her wizarding money from last year, this year, Lee would be starting her second year of Hogwarts School of Witchccraft and Wizardry. Putting on her rucksack. She headed down stairs, to make things better, she turned 12 today. This morning, she had recieved her year birthday money from outside family, meaning not the family she lived withm Lee opened the front door. "I'm going shopping for my new school stuff." Lee called and left before anyone could argue.

Lee let out a sigh of relief as she walked into the streets of Diagonally. Lee was planning on meeting Scarlet and Iliana. Scarlet Firerose was a Slytherin in her year and Iliana was a Ravenclaw in her year. Lee had bumped into them one day and they have been hanging out together often since.

"There she is. Come one girl, we've been waiting." Scarlet waved, Lee chuckled.

"Sorry was writting a thank you note to Neville. He and his family got me a presant." Lee explained.

"Great, cause as a birthday treat, we are taking you for lunch. After we get our school stuff. Lockhart's doing signings today." Iliana smiled, Scarlet seemed just as excited. Lee just looked confused.

"So, we're getting books first?" Lee asked. Her friends nodded and they headed towards Florish and Blotts.

"Oh, it's Potter." Scarklet said.

"Hi, Harry!" Lee waved happily.

"Lee, hi. Hows your holiday been?" Harry smiled

"Well, I've been dying to get back to Hogwarts." Lee told him

"Likewise." Harry nodded.

"Lee!" Ron grinned, his family behind him.

"Hi Ron. We can all get our books together!" Lee smiled, they all entered the book shop and went over to Mrs. Weasley.

"Leonora dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley smiled

"I'm fine, its nice to see you Mrs. Weasley..." Lee began

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart." A voice said, a man came ou, Lee looked around as girls around her squealed excitedly.

"what's the matter with them?" Lee whispered to Ron and Harry.

"Everyone has a crush on Lockhart. Don't you?" Ron asked

"I don't even know who he is. But I finally read about you Harry. That was a sad story, I am so sorry." Lee told him, she was suddenly pushed aside by a camera man.

"This is for the Daily Prophet." He said, Lockhart turned and saw Harry.

"If it isn't Harry Potter!" Lockhart gasped

"Harry Potter!" The camera man grabbed Harry and pushed him towards Lockhart.

"Smile Harry, together you and I are worth the front page." Lockhart smiled

"Isn't Harry worth the front page alone?" Lee asked Ron, who smirked. They listened as Lockhart declare he would be taking the post of Defense against the Dark arts at Hogwarts. Harry looked Misreable as Lockhart dumped all his books in Harry's arms. Harry got away and put the books in Ginny couldron.

"You have them, I'll get my own." Harry said

"I bet you loved that Potter." A voice sneered, they looked up as Draco Malfory came downstairs.

"I'm going to get my books." Lee muttered, she knew Malfoy hated muggleborns, so she decided to stay away. She got her books, but she had to tell Lockhart she didn't want them signed. "Hey, I'll see you on the train. Got to get my other things." Lee told Harry and Ron.

"Okay, see you." Harry smiled.

The rest of the day, Lee, Iliana and Scarlet had fun, the meal they had was delicious. By the time Lee got home it was nearly dinner time. She ignored the questions from her parents and went up to her room and began to sort out her trunk. Taking out her old stuff, but keeping in things she could still use for next year, and putting in her new things.

"Leonora Eulalia Smith! Get down here NOW!" Mr. Smith called. Lee groaned and went downstairs to face her family. She stood at the kitchen door, as her family looked at her.

"where were you?" Mrs. Smith asked

"Getting school stuff." Lee answered

"It didn't take you this long last time." Mr. Smith scowled.

"Well, I ahve friends now. And I am really busy! I have some homework to finish off." Lee turned her back on her family, returning to her room. Orson was on the indow still. "Hey, Orson." She took the letter and fed him a few Owl treats, then Lee began to read.

 _Lee, Grandmother says its a pleasure getting you gifts, so you should take it as a 'you're getting stuff whether you like it or not.' I am glad you like the book, took me ages to find it! I had gotten my things yesterday. Shame, I would have met up with you otherwise. And Trevor seems happy. I don't know how to tell how a toad is feeling. I'll see you on the train._

 _Neville._

Lee smiled and changed into her PJ's and went to bed as she was still full from her lunch.

"Night Orson." Lee said, Orson hoot softly in reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Back to Hogwarts

The day to return to Hogwarts came, Lee was up, dressed and out the house by 9:00. She and Neville agreed to get there early to get a carriage. They did, they sat talking about their new defense against the dark arts teacher.

"He sounds vain." Lee said "Looks it too, to be honest."

"Oh, right, you went to Diagonally on the day of his book signing." Neville looked at her.

"Yeah, I had to tell him I didn't want my books signed." Lee told him, Neville laughed.

"I bet that pleased him!" Neville grinned

"Yeah..." Lee began.

"Sorry!" A girl gasped as she was about to enter.

"Ginny Weasley, right?" Lee asked, she nodded

"You can join us if you're looking for somewhere to sit." Lee smiled

"We're discussing Lockhart." Neville told her, as Ginny sat down.

"I can't wait for his lessons!" Ginny smiled, excitedly.

"Seems every girl is.2 Lee said, the train began to move. Lee, Neville and Ginny waved out the window. "I hope this year isn't like last year, that was too much for me to get over."

"you mean helping save the Philospher's stone?" Neville asked

"I didn't help. I was just there for moral support." Lee said

"If I'm not in Gryffindor, I think I would like to be a Hufflepuff." Ginny mutered

"Our common room is lovely." Lee smiled, thinking back to the hidden room behind the barrels. "It's a lot like a hobbit hole."

"Wow, what about the decorations?" Ginny asked

"We have a large portrait of Helga Hufflepuff above the fire place. The windows always show a nice hill side, and there are plants everywhere. Some of them sing and dance." Lees said and smiled "If you become a Hufflepuff, you'll love it!"

"Wow, I would like to see it." Neville smiled

"You can't." Lee told him. "Did you know the Hufflepuff common room is the only common room not seen by any outsiders?"

"Really?" Does it have a protection charm?" Ginny questioned.

"Sort of. I really want to see it happen." Lee giggled.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The trolley lady stopped by the door. Ginny shook her head, as did Neville.

"£ pumpkin Pastys and 3 bertie botts, please." Lee, she then gave a pumpkin pasty and bertie botts to Ginny and Neville.

"You shouldn't have." Ginny said

"You're a friend. Besides, your mother was nice to make me a christmas gift. It's only right I extend friendship to you." Lee told her. "come to think of it. I thought Harry and Ron would have came here."

"they must have bumped into some other Gryffindors." Neville replied.

When they neared Hogwarts, the three students got changed into their robes. Neville and Lee waved bye to Ginny as she headed towards the Lake. It was tridition for first years to sail across the lake to the feast. Lee and Neville went over to carriages that moved with no help. Whent hey reached Hogwarts, Lee and Neville sat with their houses.

"Good to see you Lee." Rena smiled, Lee nodded happily. Returning to her silent self. She looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron wasn't there, Lee frowned, a little worried. The sorting passed, Ginny Weasley found herslef in Gryffindor, Lee was happy for her. But, the boys stilled hadn't shown up as the feast began. Snape left the teachers table, then did McGonagall, the Dumbledore.

"I wonder what's going on..." Lee muttered

"That's a good question, Miss. Smith." A ghost sat next to her.

"Good evening Fat frier." Cedric Diggory smiled "Do you know what's happened?"

"Well, Apparently, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley drove a flying car into the womping willow." The Fat Frier said, the Hufflepuff's shuddered. Lee knew little of the womping willow, but she knew it was dangerous and didn't like being hit.

"Are they okay?" Lee asked

"They are fine. No need to worry." The Fat Frier smiled. Lee nodded, but she was confused. Why hadn't they go the train?

After the feast, Rena and Lee headed to the Hufflepuff common room. They tapped the password and entered. The common room was filled with new students and older students buzzing about Harry and Ron's enterance. Rena ran over to some of her other friends, so Lee headed to her dorm and began to sort out her bag ready for tomorrow's lessons. Before hanging it uo by her bed, she found herself smiling. Her second year at Hogwarts was just starting. What would this year bring?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - First day back

The next morning, Professor Sprout gave Lee her timetable. She had History Of Magic first, then Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lee was unsure whether that was good or bad.

Lee found History Of Magic hadn't changed since last year, apart from she now sat next to Neville. Professor Binns was still dead, as were his lessons. To be taught by a dead teacher first thing will ruin anyone's day. But, after break, Lee stood at the end of a line outside her class. Appearntly everygirl fancied Professor Lockhart. In her opinion, he seemed too boasterous, loud, self-centered, the list was endless. When everyone enetered class, Lee took a seat right at the back. Professor Lockhart beamed around the students. Lee sighed, this was going to be a long lesson.

"Welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Now, unlike the other Professors, I am going to start everyone off with a fun quiz." He gave out quiz sheets. Lee's eyes widened, she brushed her fringe aside slightly, it fell in front of her face again. She raised her hand, really wanting a different quiz.

"Yes, at the back, name please?" Lockhart said, everyone looked back at her.

"Leonora, sir. I've just looked through the questions, are some of these necessary." Lee asked

"What do you mean?" Lockhart smiled

"What's Lockhart's ideal birthday presant?" Lee read, looking at her teacher. "unless there is a dangerous creature that can make itself look like a presant, I don't think the question is about this subject." The girls were glaring at her, but the boys seemed impressed.

"Leonora Smith, correct?" Lockhart said

"Yes, sir." lee nodded

"well, Miss. Smith, I am the Professor. I am the Professional at this subject." Lockhart told her.

"But, all this test shows is that you are more interested in our knowledge about you, not our Knowledge in thsi subject, _Sir."_ Everyone heard how Lee strained the word ' _Sir_ '.

"Miss. Smith. Do you have a problem with my teaching method?" Lockhart asked

"Professor, I have complete faith that your way of teaching will teach us what we need to know. However," Lee stood up, bag over her shoulder. "Unless you plan on giving me a quiz about darkl creatures rather than a quiz on you, I see no point in staying in this lesson." The class was silent, Lockhart was in shock.

"Well, Miss. Smith, I will find you a different quiz." Lockhart gave in.

"Thank you, Professor." Lee sat down, pushing the vanity test aside. Lockhart gave Lee a quiz on the most dangerous creatures in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them. At the end of the lesson, Lee was the first one out. She heard some boys calling after her, but she didn't stick around...

"Urgh..." Lee put her hand down. No way was she going to speak out against a teacher, she didn't have the courage too. She glanced down at the quiz again, people had already begun answering it. Dipping her qwill in ink, she began answering the questions she didn't know the answer too.

Lee sat in the Library after her lesson, moping, trying to read the Lockhart books, but found them uninspiring and, quite frankly, annoying.

"Hi Lee." Neville sat next to her.

"Oh, hi Neville. Has Ron gotten over that shouting letter he got at Breakfast?" Lee asked

"No idea, but it is true! They did crash into the Whomping Willow!" Neville said

"Gosh, are they okay?" Lee looked at him

"Yeah, they're fine. When's your next lesson?" Neville got out his time table.

"I don't have anything until Charms, that's just before dinner." Lee pulled out her timetable.

"Great, that's when I have Transfiguration." Neville said

"So, we both have nothing to do." Lee smiled "What shall we do?"

"Well, we could check out the herbology section to try and get a head start on second year herbology." Neville suggested

"We don't have herbology until Wednesday, first lesson." Lee looked at her timetable, but shrugged. "Why not? We were always ahead of everyone anyway."

"I wonder what green house we'll be in this year." Neville said, as they looked through the herbology section.

"I would like to go in green house 3, I heard they have some dangerous plants in there." Lee smiled, picking up the book _'Keeping Fanged Fungi'_.

"Why do you like dangerous plants?" Neville asked

"Because, before Hogwarts, all plants were nice. They hurt nobody. Sudden;y, I'm a Witch and I find out some plants are out right evil." Lee explained. "Like the Devil's snare I fell into when lookign for the stone. Good thing I knew it hated Sunlight."

"Good point." Neville nodded as they sat down with books.

"shall we see who can finished their book first?" Lee grinned

"May as well." Neville smiled, silence fell between the two friends as they began to read.

Lee was the first in the common room that night, sjhe sat before the fire with a sighed.

"What's wrong?" She heard a voice, she looked up at the kind face of Helga Hufflepuff.

"I completely failed a test!" Lee said

"Sure, you have got a few questions right sweetie." Helga smiled, Lee shook her head.

"The professor set a quiz on himself. I can't even read his books that are so terrible..." Lee muttered.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter. That quiz will not be held against you as the questions are of no real importance to that subject." Helga said "You'll be fine dear, trust me."

Lee smiled up at her and nodded.

"Thank you Helga." Lee said, feeling at lot happier.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - To see stars and to hear plants.

Lee settled into her second Defense against the dark arts class. Lockhart was going through the marks of his quiz, she listened for her name. She couldn't bare to read his books. All they proved was that he was a good story teller.

"Miss. Smith..." Lockhart frowned up at her. "No marks at all, You should have read your books. They are there to help you after all." Lee cast her gaze down, she could hear people sniggering under their breaths. Lee's mood couldn't be lifted, even with a better lesson. Lockhart had brought in some Cornish Pixies, they rattled the cage they were in. The class had to write a detailed discription of them and how they can be controlled. Lee wasn't sure how one would control a pixie. She knew them to be tricky and very fast. She wrote the spell 'Imobilous' as it could freeze them for a while, but the safest place would be far from people, or in a cage. She looked at the Pixies and crossed out the last part, instead she put, Pixies shouldn't be kept in cages as it agittates them. She handed in her work at the end of the lesson and went to met Rena for lunch.

After lunch, Lee began to head to her common room. Suddenly water crashed over her head. People around her burst out laughing. She looked up to see three Slytherins.

"Is it true you didn't get a single answer on Lockhart's test?" one asked, the people laughed harder. Lee ran off, crying. Helga had been wrong. Lee ran into someone.

"Leonora, are you okay?" She looked up to see Cedric. She shook her head and cried some more before sneezing. "Come on, lets get you to the common room. Can you tell Professor Kettleburn where I've gone, and con someone fetch Madam Pomfrey?" Cedric spoke to his friends, before leading Lee to the Common room. The Hufflepuff's that were in the common room froze as Cedric helpped in the shivering second year. One helped Lee of her wet uniform in her dorm and into some dry Pj's. Wrapping her in a blanket and sat her before the fire place, where a seventh year lit a fire.

"Who would do such a thing?" A girl asked

"Lee, will you tell us what happened?" CEdirc asked. Lee told the story in her quiet voice, only Cedric could hear her. He told Professor Sproyt, who had come up with Madam Promfrey.

"I'll speak to Professor Snale and make sure those boys are dealt with." Sprout nodded.

"You just have a cold, just stay warm and drink this." Madam Pomfrey handed her a steaming cup. "Do you have any other lessons today?" Lee nodded and muttered it almost silently.

"Astromony." Cedric repeated

"Right, Mr. Diggory, could you tell Professor Sinistra that Miss. Smith will not be attending her lesson and must rest. I'm counting on the rest of the house to keep an eye on her." Madam Pomfrey said, Cedirc nodded and went off with the friend that had gottent he school nurse. The Professor left and the seventh sat next to her.

"Leonora, take our advice. Sometimes, it is just best to ignore people like that." She said, Lee didn't reply. Her fringe covered her whole face, it hid her tears.

At 7:25, Lee went to her dorm and got into a dry uniform, before sneaking out. She went to her Astronomy lesson.

"Miss. Smith. I recall you had to rest." Professor Sinistra said, as Lee entered class. She nodded, but sat sown at a lonely table in the corner. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." Lee muttered quietly. Before the Professor could answer, the rest of the class filled in. But, unlike the other lessons, Neville, Harry and Ron noticed a change in their friend. Lee remained silent throughtout the lesson.

When Lesson eneded,the other Hufflepuff's walked Lee back to the common room. The fat Frier seemed relaxed, telling everyone he knew Lee was fine, Lee saw Cedric and approached him.

"Cedric..." She asked, the Hufflepuff's watched amazed. For some of them, it was the first time they had heard her voice.

"Leonora." He looked back, confused.

"Thank you, for helping me earlier." Lee said "No one has ever showed me kindness after being bullied before. So, I really appreciate what you did."

"Well, you're a part of this house. We're family here." Cedric smiled, Lee nodded and looked at the Hufflepuff's watching her amazed.

"Thank you all for your kindness." Lee added, she gasped as the seventh year girl pulled her into a hug.

"You're very welcome, Lee." She said, Lee smiled.

The next morning, Lee found Cedric waiting for his friends in the main common room. The flowers were singing soft morning songs.

"Morning Cedric. May I ask you something?" Lee asked, Cedric turned to her.

"Sure, what's up?" Cedric smiled

"Could you be my private tutor? I've always been ahead in my studies, and well, I wanred extra help to advance to a higher level." Lee said, Cedric looked surprised.

"Of course, I would be happy to help." Cedric smiled, Lee smiled back.

"Thank you! Oh, can you keep it a secret. I would rather not have people know I am doing extra work." Lee added

"Sure, How about after dinner? I could asked Professor Flitwick if I could Borrow his room." Cedric said

"Wow, thank you." Lee was really happy, Rena came down.

"Come on Lee. I hear the food calling to me, and I think I have the prefect hex to put on the Slytherin's." Rena frinned, grabbing Lee's arm.

"Wait! You were serious about hexing them?!" Lee gasped as Rena dragged her out of the common room. Cedric chuckled, and began to wonder what spells he should teach her first.

"Good morning Class." Professor Sprout smiled, Lee stood next to Neville in their first Herbology lesson of second year.

"Good Morning Professor Sprout." The class replied.

"Welcome to Green house three, second years. Now, who can tell me the properties of the mandrake root?" Professor Sprout asked

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, can return a petrified person to their original state." Hermione said "Further more, the mandrake's cry is fatel to anyone who hears it."

"Very good, miss Granger. 10 points to Gyrffindor." Professor Sprout smiled. "Now, these Mandrakes won't killl you yet, but will knock you out for several hours. Put on the earmuffs, everyone." Everyone put on earmuffs. "Now, grasp your Mandrake firmly and pull it right up." Professor Sprout pulled out a muddy potatoe shaped baby. Everyone gripped their earmuffs. "Then put it in a new pot, sprinkle in some new soil, like so..." She demostrated. Lee gasped, as next to her, Neville fainted. Professor Sprout asured them he would be fine and to leave him there. Everyone hand to pull up their own Mandrake and re-pot them.

"Professor Sprout?" Lee went over to her at the end of the lesson.

"Miss. Smith. Are you feeling better?" Professor Sprout smiled

"Yes, thank you Professor. But, in the Library, I have searched for books on Mandrakes, but found few. And ones I did fine had very little informatio, just explaining what they do. Do we have any more at Hogwarts?" Lee asked

"I believe there is a book a raising Mandrakes. But, it is in the restricted section." Professor Sprout explained

"Oh, I see. Never mind." Lee said

"May I ask why?" Professor Sprout questioned

"Well, i am interested in what makes some plants more dangerous then the ones I am used to in the muggle world." Lee told her. "I was hoping I could do some research on if the raising of a Mandrake will cause how the Mandrakes effect people." Professor Sprout seemed a little surprised.

"That would be an interesting paper to read. Not to mention a huge Herbological discovery, If Mandrakes change due to how people raise them...Um." Professor Sprout said. "Come with me Miss. Smith." Professor Sprout took Dumbledore's office, where she explained Lee's paper idea to the headmaster. Lee stood back, hoping Dumbledore would allow her to borrow the restricted book.

"Miss. Smith." Dumbledore spoke directly to her.

"Y-yes, Professor Dumbledore?" Lee asked

"Will you all me to be the first to read your paper, once it is complete?" Dumbledore smiled at her kindly. Lee smiled brightly and Nodded.

"Of course Professor!" Lee said

"Then, show this to Madam Pince. She will get you the book, and Porfessor Sprout can you get two Mandrakes for Miss. Smith?" Dumbledore gave a permission slip to Lee.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore." Professor Sprout nodded, she looked at Lee "I will tell you as soon as I get them." Lee nodded.

"Then, I wish you the best of luck on your Paper Miss. Smith." Dumbeldore smiled. "I remember intestingating new things myself. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, and I still do."

"Thank you so much Professors!" Lee asked, using the last few minutes to get the book. Lee headed up to Transfiguration. Lee wasn't able to read until 2:00, when she had games. She was fasinated by raising of Mandrakes. To raise them from a seed was a very complex process. And Lee was also surprised by the addition propoties of Mandrakes. A medicine could be made from Mandrakes, it contained a strong narotic that works in small doses, but fatal if too much is taken. Sometimes Mandrakes were used by fortune-tellers, and sometimes used for Voodoo. That was as far as Lee got before she had to rush off to Astronomy. After dinner, Lee had to meet Cedric in Professor Flitwick's charms classroom.

"Are you ready Lee?" Cedric asked

"Yes." Lee nodded

"Right, now, I am going to help you with the Summoning charm. It will bring any object towards you." Cedric explained. "Take that book for example, all you say is _Accio Book._ " Cedric said, the book was pulled towards him. "You try."

"what should I try to Summon?" Lee asked

"Step away and summon this book." Cedric told her. Lee stepped back, she held her hand out, pointing her wand at it with her other hand.

" _Accio Book._ " She said, she was surprised as the book flew towards her. Lee caught it.

"Good, you got that faster then I thought." Cedric smiled. "So, lets try a harder spell...This one is very hard, it is above normal O.W.L level. But, do you want to try it anyway?"

"Yes." Lee nodded, willing to try it out.

"Right. It's called the Patronous Charm. Have you heard of Dementors?" Cedric asked. Lee shook her head. "They are deadly magical creatures. They are black and hooded, no one alive has ever seen what it looks like without it's hood. They drain all the happiness from the air around them, and they are guarding the Wizard Prison of Azakban."

"They sound scary..." Lee admitted

"Well, hopefully you'll never bump into them. Anyway, the Patronous Charm creates a barrier between you and the Dementor."

"What's the Catch?"

"To cast the charm, you need a happy memory. It needs to be a strong one, one that can fill you up!"

"Ah, a happy memory..." Lee thought about it. The time that came to mind was the time the whole Hufflepuff house stood by her, as a family would. Lee found herself smiling. "What's the inchantation?"

" _Expecto Patronum_." Cedric said, he sat down as Lee closed her eyes, replying the memory in her mind, smiling as she did.

" _Expecto Patronum_." She muttered in her quiet voice. Both Cedric and Lee jumped as a ghostly white shield erupted from her wand. Lee smiled brightly as the shield faded.

"That...well, that was impressive." Cedric nodded. "You should keep practising. Maybe you will be able to make a full-body Patronous."

"A Full-body Patronous?" Lee repeated

"The Patronous can somethimes become an animal shape. That animal reflects who you really are., and it can change." Cedric explained

"Wow. Lee was impressed.

"Yep, but lets leave it there for tonight. I need to think of some more spells to teach you." Cedric said

"Okay, thank you Cedric." Lee smiled.

"For the record..." Cedric asked, as they walked down the hall. "What memory did you chose?"

"when everyone was so kind to me the other day. It was the first time I felt accepted into a family." Lee replied. Cedric smiled at her, pleased. The Hufflepuff's returned to their Common room


	12. Chapter 12

**_crazytulip - thanks, I am glad you are enjoying it_**

* * *

 __Chapter 12 - The essage in blood and the Paper begins

The first saturday of the school year, Professor Sprout called Lee down to Green House three. A small room off to the side had been tidied up and two pots set out, along with alsorts of different items that would help with plant growth.

"Here are your two Mandrakes." Professor Sprout smiled. "You are welcome to check on them whenever."

"Thank you Professor." Lee smiled. She put on a pair of ear muffs and began her paper. She prepared two new pots and pulled out the first Mandrake. She began to write an information entry for it. She sat it in a tray of dirt as it wailed. She began writing on some parchment.

"Name - Caradoc." Lee muttered "You are going to be raised differenty. " She panicked slightly as the faint wailing stopped. She looked up to see the Mandrakes watching her in surprise. "My little Caradoc." She smiled, patting his leafy head. Lee measured his height and took his weight, then wrote his name on one of the new pots. "You be good now." She said adding dragon dung fertilizer to the soil of Caradoc's Lee turned to the second Mandrake. Wonder what she would call it, she smiled. Teo! She did the same as Caradoc. She potted Teo up and wrote his name on the pot. She placed the pots in the sunny part of the green room. Before beginning the main part of her paper.

 _My experiment began making sure each Mandrakje was freashly potted and details taken. Though at this experiment, I will be treating one Mandrake using the instructions found within the 'raising your own Mandrake -_ by Semeal Grevus.' The other Mandrake will be raised differenlt. I will be keeping a weekly diary for each Mandrake, taking their weight and height. By the end of this experiment, I hope to discover if a Mandrakes _ablilityes depend on how they are raised._

Lee finished and smiled, glancing at her Mandrakes. This was going to be interesting.

Lee informed Neville of her experiment, he didn;t looked that thrilled after what happened in the Mandrake class. Suddenly, Lee had a strange feeling.

"Lee?" Neville asked "Are you okay?"

"Um, oh, yeah." Lee smiled, they passed a group of laughing Slytherin's, Lee held her head high.

"There goes another Mudblood." One jeered. Lee looked at them confused, but she was even more confused about, not just Neville's reaction, but the reactions of people in the halls who had heard.

"Lets go Lee." Neville led her away. Lee followed.

"I don't understand..." Lee muttered

"Understand what?" Lee saw Cedric coming down stairs with friends as Harry, Ron and Hermione came up stairs.

"Some Slytherin's called me a mudblood." Lee said, she jumped at everyone's angry reaction. "What is a mudblood?"

"It is a foul name purebloods call Muggleborns, such as yourself." Cedric was furious. "I',m going to speak to Professor Sprout. The Slytherin's are getting out of hand!" Cedric and his friends stormed off. Lee looked down, feeling depressed, but looked up as Ron threw up into a bucket.

"Are you okay Ron?" Lee asked

"He tried to curse Malfoy after he called Hermione a mudblood, but his wand backfired." Harry explained.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey should be able to help." Lee suggested.

"He's throwing up slugs." Hermione stated, she looked at Lee annoyed.

"Well, you should still go, she may be able to help. I hope you get better soon anyway." Lee smiled at Ron, she looked down at her watch. "Oh, i need to help water the Mandrakes. See you at Dinner!" Lee rushed off.

A week passed, and Professor Sprout checked on Lee's Progress. Lee told her, even though both Mandrakes cried, Caradoc's cries were quieter, and he seemed to act please when she spoke to him. Ginny occastional helped water them on Saturdays and Sundays.

One day, she was heading up to Professor Flitwick classroom for her lesson with Cedric, but she founf her way blocked by students.

"What's going on?" Lee wonder, some student began to walked passed her.

"Miss. Smith, you should return to your common room." She saw Professor Dumbledore.

"But a friend is helping me with a spell. We've been using Professor Flitwicks room to practice and learn new spells." Lee told Dumbeldore in her quiet voice.

"I see, well, you may pass." Dumbledore nodded. Lee rushed passed, but not before seeing words in gleaming red. _The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware._ Lee didn't stop until she reached the charms classroom.

"Lee, I guess you saw said the warning, huh?" Cedric looked at her.

"Yes, Why do I feel so worried though?" Lee sighed

"everyone is worried. The Chamber of secrets is a place that lies only in legends. It is said, one of the founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, was said to have created the chamber and hid a monster inside. The monster is said to obey the heri of Slytherin alone, if the chamber is truely real, and open. All muggleborns are in danger." Cedric said, Lee froze, fear gripped her.

"D-do you think the chamber is real?" Lee asked

"No...the castle has been searched many times. The chamber has never been found." Cedric said. "Let's just go back to the common room. Everyone is a bit shaken." Lee nodded, and they returned to the Common room.

That night, Lee sat up, stroking Orson's feathers.

"If the chamber is open, muggleborns are in danger. Which means me." She told him "I have to be careful now Orson, but, I am afraid." Lee sighed. "I hope it is just a scary story." She muttered quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - No bones and No safety.

The whole school began gettign excited as Quidditch seasons approached. Lee was excited as her Experiment was getting more interesting.

"Good luck Harry." Lee smiled as she passed the Gryffindor table. Today it was Gryffindor Vs Slytherin.

"Thanks." Harry said

"Today's match is going to be fun." Rena grinned.

"Yes, but Gryffindor will be victorious." Lee replied

"What makes you think that?" Rena asked "The Slytherin have Nimbus 2001's."

"true, but the type of broom stick is only good when the player riding it has talent, from what I have heard, Malfoy is only one of them because his fathe brought the Nimbus 2001's for them." Lee said, eating toast. "Besides, Malfoy only wants to beat Harry. He's doing for it for himself, Harry is doing it for his team."

"Good point, but Gryffindor will have trouble winning this match today." Rena smiled. Lee agreed, but she knew the Gryffindor would not lose this match purely on the rivalry of Harry and Malfoy.

With spectators in the stands, and players ready to kick off, the game began. Lee was able to get a place at the front. Cedric stood next to Lee on her right, Rena stood on her left. Cedric decided to keep an eye on his younger house mate, believing she needed someone to be there for her. Lee cheered as Harry flew passed, she baegan to see that, upon gainning the 2001, the Slytherin team had become more agressive.

"Come on Harry!" Lee pleded. "huh..." She noticed a bludger chasing Harry. She frowned, that wasn't normal, even though the Weasley twins, the Gryffindor beaters, kept knocking it away, it always went back to chasing Harry. "That Bludger is not acting normal." Lee told Cedric.

"You're right." Cedric muttered, Harry and Draco began chasing the Snitch. Draco was knocked off his broom, Harry was free to chase the Snitch. However, the Bludger caught up, smashing into Harry's arm. Even with a broken arm, Harry still caught the Snitch. Lee rushed down with loads of other people. The bludger seemed to want to kill Harry, so Lee pulled out her wand.

"Reducto!" She muttered, the bludger exploded. Cedric nodded impressed. "Harry?" Lee looked down at her friend.

"Thanks." Harry griminced in pain.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll fix your arm." Lockhart ran over

"No, not you." Harry shook his head.

"He doesn't know what he's saying." Lockhart said, he pointed his wand at Harry's arm. "Umbrakium emendo." He said, he lifted Harry's arm, Lee covered her mouth, his arm was now boneless. "well, the bone is clearly not broken."

"Broken? There's no bones left!" Hagrid thundered.

"Yes, but its much more flexible now." Lockhart defended.

"Ron, Hermione and Lee went with Harry to the Hospital wing.

"You should have brought him straight to me, I can mend bones in a heart beat, but growing them back..." Madam Promfey shook her head.

"You can though, can't you?" Hermione asked

"Of course, but it is a painful process." Madam Promfrey nodded, Lee sighed in relief. Promfey gave Harry a drink, which he ended up spitting out. Lee wished Harry to get better soon, and headed to her common room.

"How's Harry?" Someone asked as Lee entered the room.

"He's Okay." Lee nodded. "He will have his bones back by tomorrow." The common room sighed in relief.

The next morning, Lee woke up as usual but by Breakfast time a horror had settled in. A muggleborn had been petrified. Lee sat at the Hufflepuff table, her heart racing. That chamber is real! It's open, and and her fellow Muggleborns are in danger.

"Lee? You look ill." Rena sat next to her friend.

"A Muggle born has been attacked. I'm terrified!" Lee told her

"Dumbleodre will stopp whoever did it Lee, you'll be fine." Rena assured her, Lee hoped so. It was a saturday, so Lee was going to spend the day in Green house thee with Teo and Caradoc.

"Lee?" Ginny Weasley came over.

"Hi Ginny, what's wrong?" Lee asked

"Are you doing anything today?" Ginny sat next to her.

"I'm checking on my Mandrakes. Want to come?" Lee smiled

"You mean for your experiment?" Ginny asked

"Yep." Lee nodded

"Okay then." Ginny smiled. After breakfast, Ginny and Lee headed down to green house three. They measured and weighed Teo and Caradoc, before re-potting them. "Caradoc doesn't cry as loudly as Teo." Ginny said as the girls took off their earmuffs.

"Yep, I am raising him differently from the book." Lee strocked the leaves of Caradoc.

"Are you worried?" Ginny sighed, Lee looked at her, Ginny was looking down sadly.

"Yeah. But, I can't let it get in the way. I need to take care of Caradoc and Teo." Lee said.

"You're brave." Ginny told her

"I'm not. I'm just determined to complete this paper!" lee smiled "If I prove that a Mandrakes ablities depend upon how they are raised, I will be very happy."

"I think you are right. Caradoc seems fond of you." Ginny looked at the pot.

"Yep, hey, want to go for Lunch?" Lee asked noticing time.

"Sure." The girls headed back up to the castle.

Lee entered the common room almost three weeks later after that day Ginny helped her with Teo and Caradoc, people were surrounding the notice board.

"what's going on?" Lee muttered

"There's a dueling club starting." Rena beamed excitedly. "You going?"

"No, I'm too busy." Lee shook her head. "Beside, I don't want to go if Lockharts is teaching it." She added as she headed to her dorm.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Parasltongue and Raiders

The day after the first duelling club, everyone was muttering about Harry. Lee was completely confused, until a Hufflepuff in her year, Justin Flinch-Flichly, tried to get Lee to stope being friends with Harry because he was evil.

"The words don't really go. You know, Harry Potter and Evil." Lee said

"He's a Parsaltongue." Justin told her

"What's that?" Lee asked

"It means he can speak to snakes." Justin explained

"Really?" Lee was surprised.

"Just stop talking to him. Or you'll be next." Justiin warned. Lee froze, as he walked away.

"Lee?" Cedric came up behind her.

"Does Harry being a Parsaltongue mean I should stop being his friend." Lee looked up at him,

"No, why do you say that?" Cedric questioned

"Justin says it makes Harry evil." Lee replied

"Just listen to your heart Lee, You'll be fine." Cedric smiled, Lee nodded and headed off to the Library. She saw Harry with Ron and Hermione.

"Good morning Harry." Lee said, he looked surprised, but smiled.

"Morning, I'm surprised you're talking to me." Harry admitted.

"Well, you're my friend. I shouldn't listen to idle rumors." Lee sat with them

"About me talked to the Snake." It's true." Harry said

"It is true?" Can you speak to all reptiles or is it only snakes?" Lee asked intrigued

"Only Snakes, I think..." Harry answered

"Thats pretty cool. I wish I could speak to animals." Lee sighed. Harry and Ron chuckled.

"Do you realise how serious this is?" Hermione glared

"Serious?" Lee repeated

"Typical Hufflepuff, everyone believes Harry is the heir of Slytherin. They think he's attacking muggleborns." Hermione growled

"Well, Miss I-know-better-than-all-of-you, if everyone looks at the situation logically, they will know Harry isn't the one attacking Muggleborns." Lee sniffed, annoyed.

"How is it logical? He has the same ablity as Salazar Slytherin." Hermione folded her arms

"So? Harry is friends with us. Salazar would have a heart attck." Lee said "Slytherin's hate muugleborns. Harry is friends with two of us."

"She has a point Hermione." Ron nodded. Hermione glare at Lee, who glared back.

"Lee!" Rena ran over too her.

"Oh, hi Rena...What's wrong?" Lee smiled, Rena looked sad.

"Professor Sprout needs to speak to you. Green house Three." Rena said. Lee got up and ran after Rena, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed.

"Oh, Lee..." Professor Sprout was in green house three room, where Teo and Caradoc were. Lee's face feel as she saw the whole scene. Her Mandrakes had been de-potted, the pots smashed and the Mandrakes sliced up. Everyone was silent as Lee picked up a leaf that had come from Teo.

"Who..." Lee began, her voice was cracked.

"Slytherin boys...I am so sorry Lee..." Professor Sprout said. Lee began to cry, she turned and ran off towards her common room. Lee stopped outside the door way of the common room, her cheeks wet from her tears. She didn't want to face anyone yet. She jumped as a still life picture opened and the Weasley twins walked out with arms filled with food. Lee caughed the picture and entered.

"Good morning miss!" Lee gasped as an elf smiled up at her. "What can we get you?" Lee noticed it was the kitchen, and it was full of elves.

"Um...I was just looking for a quiet place to stay a while." Lee said

"Oh, well please sit down. Would Mistress like some tea?" The elf smiled

"um, yes please." Lee nodded, within seconds the elves had placed a steaming cup of tea before. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Miss." One said

"I hope you don't find me rude, but, what are you?" Lee asked

"We're House Elves Miss." Another smiled

"House Elves?" Lee repeated

"we perare every meal, tidy the castle at night. We do all the odd bits and bobs around the castle as one may do at home Miss." Another explained

"Really? That's impressive! And you cook really well!" Lee smiled

"Thank you Miss!" The House Elves beamed. Lee drank her tea, feeling calm.

"would it be okay if I visited again?" Lee asked the elves before she left.

"YOu're welcome anytime Miss." The Elves said, Lee smiled and left. She walked down the halls.

"Lee!" She was pulled into a hug.

"R-Rena?" Lee asked

"You worried me! You've been gone a whole hour! Never run off again!" Rena told her "Where did you go?"

"I found my happy place." Lee replied simply, and continued walking.

"you are crazy, my friend." Rena said, and chuckled walking next to Lee. "So, what are you going to do? About your paper?"

"No point restarting it,." Lee sighed. "I guesss

"How's your Mandrakes?" A slytherin called. Rena and Lee stopped and turned to see a small group. Lee recongised them as the ones that tipped water over her.

"Are you the creeps that destoryed them?" Rena growled

"Great guess. You Hufflepuffs may not be as stupid as you look!" The Slytherin's laughed, Rena went for her wand, but Lee grabbed her arm shaking her head.

"Ignore them. I don't want a friend getting into trouble because of half trolls like them." Lee said softly so only Rena could hear. Rena g;lared, but nodded, as they walked away, no one saw Lee draw her own wand and cast a silent hex. The next thing people knew the Slytherin's were hanging by their ankles in the air, Lee smiled at her work and happily went off knowing no one saw her, almost no one...

"Thatw as pretty cool, Huffle." Lee jumped when she was walking alone later that day, she saw the Weasley Twins.

"What are you talking about?" Lee questioned

"Don't worry, we are the only ones who saw you. Your sneaky ninja spell casting is a complete secret. I'm Fred." One said

"And I'm ..." The other began

"Weasley's, Ron's older brothers and Gryffindor Beats. You were really good when Harry was being attacked by that Bludger, never saw Beaters move as fast as you before." Lee smiled, the frowned. "You won't tell anyone, about the spell right...I know you can't use magic in the coridors, but those guys...I had really had enough og them, and..."

"They needed to be taught a lesson?" The twins said together, Lee smiled.

"Thanks..." Lee looked down

"Well, you saved us a job." Fred grinned, or it could have been George, Lee wasn't even sure how you could tell them apart.

"I did?" Lee looked between them.

"Yep, see, we heard what they did."

"With the Water."

"And those Mandrakes."

"We were thinking of what spell to cast on them."

"But, you dealt with them first."

"Good job kid." They gave Lee a tumbs up.

"Ain't I, like two years younger then you?" Lee frowned, disliking the word kid.

"Yep, but, you are so small, and only a second year." George smiled.

"If you need someone to be dealt with, just call on us. We'll do it happily!" Fred added.

"Thank you, both of you." Lee smiled

"Oh, our friend is calling us. See you around Hufflee."

"Hufflee?" Lee asked

"Yep, you're Lee and you're a Hufflepuff. Hufflee." George grinned

"You need a better way of coming up with nicknames." Lee shook her head.

"Fine, see you Sneaky spell Ninja." The twins waved and took off. Lee found herself smiling and shook her head.

"They seem nice." Lee muttered and continued to the great hall.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Victum two and another Christmas with a friend

Lee was trilled when Neville told her his family wanted her to come for Christmas again. She said yes, the wrote to her family saying she was spending Christmas with a friend again. She sent the same letters as last year to her aunt, uncle and grandparents. Christmas was 4 weeks away, but Lee was so excited. She even borrowed a wizard ow-post magazine, trying to find a gift for the Longbottoms. It was late sunday night and Lee sat alone in the common room, in front of the fire place. Orson was perched on the back of the arm chair looking at the mag too.

"This looks cool." She pointed to a snowglobe type thing that showed the habbiates of different creatures. "I think they would like the Gryffin one, but the Dragon one is pretty cool too." Lee decided to get the gryffin one. She filled in the form, and put the money in a pouch. She sent Orson off, who seemed very eager to deliever it. Lee yawned and also decided it was far passed her bed time.

Lee sat with Neville during history of magic the next day, excitedly telling him she had found their christmas present and she couldn't wait to see their reaction. Neville told her the Longbottoms has also found her her present too. Ron leaned over to tell Lee to espect another Weasley jumper. Then, she had Defense against the dark arts with the Ravenclaws, she didn't like Lockhart's lessons. She had to get into a team. She teamed up with Iliana, her ravenclaw friend, along with three other Ravenclaws. Devon Jones, Theresa Hawke and Shannoh Martins. Lee got on with them well enough.

Then at 3:30, she had Charms with the Slytherin's. Scarlet ended up sitting on the other side of the room, and Lee had to sit next to Azelea Stclaire. Lee was terrified of her, but not as much as the news recieved at dinner. There had been another attack. Lee sat between Cedric and Rena, Cedric hugged her, The Hufflepuff table had lost one of their own. Justin Finch-Flitchley was the new victim, Harry had found him along with Nearly-headless Nick, the Ghost of Gryffindor Tower. The fat frier didn't seem to be his usual cheerful self, and people began to expect Harry even more.

"You'll be fine Leonora. This will be stopped." Cedric said, trying to reasure the second year.

For Lee, the Christmas holiday's couldn't come fast enough. The day before she left, Lee found Harry, Hermione and Ron, she approached them silently.

"Harry?" Lee asked

"Hi Lee." Harry said, not looking up at her.

"I know what others in my house believe. But my opinion of you has not changed." Lee told him, Harry looked at her surprised. "I'm still your friend, I know you wouldn't hurt muggle borns. I can only hope my house will come to their senses. Merry Christmas." She turned to leave.

"Thanks Lee." Harry said, she turned and saw him smiling.

"What are friends for?" Lee replied. "See you after Christmas."

"Yeah, see you." Harry seemed a lot happier.

The next day, Neville and Lee met Mrs. Longbottom at Platform 9 and 3/4. The whole Longbottom family welcomed Lee back happily. They had kept the room she had used last time, but there was a new feature. A picture of their first Christmas Uncle Algie insisted that Lee called him Uncle Algie, and he was thrilled when she did. Lee felt at home with the Longbottoms. Neville talked about the recent Muggleborn based attacks.

"Everyone thinks its Harry." Lee added once he had finished.

"That's nonsense. You need to be careful Lee, if Hogwarts gets closed down because of the attacks, you will always have a place here." Mrs. Longbottom

"Thank you." Lee said, they talked for sometime about Hogwarts. The Longbottoms were furious about what happened to the Mandrakes in Lee's care.

After dinner, everyone watched Lee playing wizard chess against Ungle Algie. She head learnt about it since last year, she gazed over the bored planning her next move. But after the game, it was time for bed.

Christmas came, the Longbottoms placed the Gryffin snowglob next to the clock Lee had got them last year. They had got Lee a selection of Hufflepuff themed notebooks and a pen that never needed to be re-filled. Lee enjoyed the day, forgetting the horrible business at Hogwarts. Upon returning to Hogwarts, the fear came back. But it would be almost five months until there was another attack...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Fear!

"Hermione?" Lee questioned, seeing the girl. "Isn't the match starting soon?"

"Yeah, but I found out what's attacking muggleborns?" Hermione sai, there was an older year there too. They all froze as they heard something move down the hall. The older year gave Hermione a mirror, Lee saw scales and instictively closed her eyes. She heard two thuds next to her.

"Hermione?" Lee shivered, her hands covered her eyes. "Hermione!" She began to cry. She heard footsteps a few minutes later.

"Miss. Smi...oh my!" She heard a teacher.

"T-there was soemthing...closed my eyes...Hermione and the other girl..." Lee cried "Are they okay?"

"Calm down." The teacher said. More Professors came, Lee was taken to the hospital wing, she refused to open her eyes.

"Lee!" A group called. Rena, Scarlet and Iliana raced in. Cedric followed behind them.

"Girls! She needs rest an time. She was extremely lucky." The matron scolded them.

"Hermione and the girl..." Lee whispered

"Petrified." Rena said, Lee began to cry again. Her body shaking, her friends watched helplessly. They realised how close their friend came to being petrified herself.

"Chill Lee, you're fine though." Scarlet smiled, those words didn't bring the comfort she wanted the too. The matron ushered her friends out. Letting Cedric take a seat next to her.

"Lee?" Cedric asked

"Y-yes?" Lee sniffed

"Did you...did you see what it was?" Cedric asked, Lee shook her head not wanting to talk about it. "Well...You're okay. You're safe now." He said, he soon left to reasure the Hufflepuff's in the common room.

That evening, Professor Dumbledore came to see Lee, who was sitting up, still covering her eyes.

"Miss. Smith?" He asked

"Professor Dumbledore?" Lee mutteres, somewhat surprised, but also confused.

"How are you feeling?" He sat on the end of her bed.

"sick..." She replied

"Understandable. You cane stay in the hospital wing until you have fully recovered." Dumbledore said "But I need to ask you, do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"Scales. There were scales, like a giant snake or something." Lee told him "Are we safe here professor?"

"I honestly don't know, Miss. Smith." Dumbledore sighed. He bade her goodnight. Lee lay down, her eyes still closed as his words echoed around her head.

"It can't close..." she muttered

It was a painfull night for both Lee and Madam Promfrey. Lee woke from a nightmare of the creature, and she had to be given a seep draugh to give her a dreamless sleep.

"we're lost with out you Hermione..." Lee heard Harry say, Lee was lying don at the far end, still refusing to open her eyes, the creature came out of nowhere, she didn't want to think about what may happen to her if she opened her eyes and the creature being right infront of her, it had been three weeks after the aattack.

"Harry?" Lee pushed herself up.

"Lee!" She heard Ron gasp, then two sets of footsteps.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, Lee nodded. She took a deep breath and cracked open an eye...everything was a fuzzy mess.

"There are no scaley things around...are there?" Lee asked

"No." The boys said, Lee nodded and opened her eyes fully. She had to blink a few times to allow her eyes to get used to light again.

"What's going on at Hogwarts?" Lee looked between her two friends.

"Dumbledore's been sacke, and Hagrid's been taken to Azakaban." Ron said

"What? Why?" Lee gasped

"Well, the attacks...we..." Harry began

"Miss. Smith! You are feeling better? Good, please drink this." Madam Promfrey allowed her to go for a walk to clear her head, but insisted that she return for the night to make sure she was as fine as Lee claimed she was.

"Hermione had a piece of paper." Lee told the boys as they appraoched Hermione's bed. Harry found the said paper, the trio went into the hallway, and Harry gasped.

"That's it! The creature is a Basilisk! A giant serpent, thats why I keep hearing it, because I understand Parsltounge. Spiders flee before it. It all fits!" Harry said

"But no one's dead. If you look at a Basiliks directly, you die. " Lee said, but stopped "Oh..Because no one did look at it directly..."

"Exactually, must have seen its reflection, Colin saw it through his camera, Justin saw it through Nearly-Headless Nick, Herimone and the other girl saw it in the mirror." Harry went through the vitims. "You closed your eyes before it looked at you."

"You're super lucky." Ron smiled at Lee, the trio jumped as McGonagall's voice echoed through the halls.

"All students are to return to their common room imediately, teachers to the 3rd floor corridor." McGonagall said.

"Come on." Harry told Lee and Ron, they went up to the third floor.

"Hey Harry, remember what Aragog said? The last time a girl died, she died in a bathroom. What if she never left?" Ron muttered, Harry looked at him.

"Moaning Mertle!" Harry hasped, they had to hide as Teacher rushed into the hall.

"As you can see, the heir of Slytherin has left another message." McGonagall said. "It's just as Dumbledore feared. It's the end of Hogwarts..."

"Sorry, doozed off, what have I misse?" Lockhart joined them.

"Ah Lockhart, you're moment has come at last." Snape sneered

"M-my moment?" Lockhart stammered

"A girl has been taken by the beast, into the chamber itself." Snape explained "Weren't you just saying last night that you've known the enterance is all this time?"

"I-I..." Lockhart was speachless

"We'll leave it to you then." McGonagall told him.

"I-I'll just be in my office, getting-getting ready." Lockhart walked off.

"Who is it Minerva? Who is it that's been taken?" Madam Promfrey asked

"Ginny Weasley." McGonagall replied, the trio stood shocked, the teachers left.

"Here skeleton will lie in the chamber forever." Lee read, horrified.

"Oh, Ginny..." Ron sighed, closed to teachers. Harry looked at the message, with an angry look.

"Come on!" Harry said, and began rushing off towards Lockharts Class room, Ron and Lee followed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Into the belly of the beast.

"He's going to try and get into the chamber tonight. At least we can tell him what we know!" Harry said, as they ran up stairs to Lockhart's office. "Professor!" They burst into his stud, to find Lockhart packing.

"Are you going somewhere?" Lee asked

"Urgent call, unavoidable, got to go." Lockhart told them.

"You can't go now, not with all the dark stuff going on!" Ron demanded "All those books you wrote..."

"Books can be misleading!" Lockhart replied, the sencond years looked at him. "those books wouldn't have sold half as well if I said I hadn't done those things."

"You're a fraud! You've been taking credit for things other wizards have done!" Harry glared

"Is there anything you are good at?" Ron asked

"Yes, actually. I am specially gifted at Memory charms. Otherwise those wizards would have blabbed and I wouldn't have sold another book." Lockhart pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Lee cast the disarming spell, Harry and Ron were a little surprised as Lee caught his wand and pointed her own back at Lockhart. "I don't think so." she warned.

They took Lockhart into the girls bathroom, Moaning Mertle was wailing quietly.

"who's there? Oh, hi Harry." Mertle smiled at him. "What do you want?"

"To ask you...how you died." Harry said

"Oho, it was dreadful." Mertle answered, Ron and Lee looked at each other, she didn't act like it was a 'dreadful' experience. "I died right here, in this very cubical. I was crying cause Oliver Hornbe was laughing about my glasses. Suddenly I heard this voice say something in a made up language, it was obviously a boy, so I opened the door to tell him to go away and use his own toilet. And, I died."

"Just like that?" Harry asked

"I just remember seeing a great big pair of yellow eyes over there by that sink, and I sorted of floated away." Mertle trailed off freamily. Harruy went over to the sink.

"That tap ever worked." Lee said, Harry felt around the edge of the tap.

"This is it. This is the enterance to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry stepped back.

"Say something Harry, say something in Parsletongue." Ron told him. Harry made a hissing sound and the sink became a giant pipe leading down, under the school."

"So cool." Lee smiled

"Well done, I'll just be off..." lockhart turned to run, But Harry and Ron pushed him towards the pipe.

"You first." Ron said, pointing his sellotapped wand at the teacher. Lockhart faced the pipe, he looked over his shoulder.

"Are you..." Ron pushed him down. They heard him scream, the crunch. "It is really quite flithy down here."

"Lee, maybe you should..." Harry began

"Harry Potter, what did I tell you first year? Besides, Ginny is my friend too! I have to help...like...bait?" Lee muttered. The boys didn't agrue back, one by ione they jumped down the pipe.

"Yuck!" Lee gasped, standing up. The surface was bones.

"This way, if something moves, close your eyes imediantly." Harry said and headed down the nearest pipe.

"Go on." Ron motioned to Lockhart, who followed Harry. Ron and Lee brought up the rear.

"what's that?" Lee asked, as they stummbled upon something.

"It looks like...a Snake..." Lockhart said

"It's a Snake skin." Harry comfirmed.

"Bloody hell! What ever shed this must be sixty feet long, or more!" Ron gasped, Lockhart collaspsed, Lee sighed.

"Heart of a lion, this one." Lee muttered, then squealed as Lockhart jumped up, snatching Ron;'s wand and pointed it at them.

"The adventure ends here kids. But don't fret, the world will how our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body." He pointed the wand at Harry. "So, you first Mr. Potter. Say goodbye to your memorise. Obliviate!" The wand lit up green, but due to the break in Ron's wand, the spell rebounded, sending Lockhart into a wall. The Chamber began to shake and rocks began to fall. Lee screamed, Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her to safety. When everything calmed, Lee and Ron looked around, Harryw as nowhere to be seen.

"Harry?" They yelled

"Ron! Lee, Are you okay?" Harry's voice called.

"We're fine." Ron looke relieved. They looked down as Lockhart sat up, he looked at Lee and Ron.

"Uh...Hello. Who are you?" He asked, Lee looked surprised.

"Um...Ron Weasley?" Ron replied.

"Really?" Lockhart sounded surprised. "And, um, who-who am I?"

"Lockhart's memory charm back fired! He hasn't got a clue who he is!" Ron called to Harry.

"This is bad..." Lee muttered

"It's an odd sort of place this." Lockhart picked up a stone and gave it to Ron. "Do you live here?"

"No..." lee said

"Really? Well-" Ron hit Lockhart over the head, knocking him out cold and turned to the wall of rocks.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked

"Wait here, try and shift some of this rock so we can get back through. I'll go on and find Ginny."

"okay." Ron nodded

"Becareful Harry." lee told him

"I will, see you soon." Harry went off. Ron went to move a rock.

"Wait!" Lee said. "We need to be careful, we don't want more rocks to fall."

"What do you prepose we do?" Ron looked at her

"we can look at this like a giant game of Jenga!" Lee said simply.

"What's Jenga?" Ron asked, Lee looked at him.

"You don't know about Jenga?" Lee muttered. "I always used to play it..."

"Is it a Muggle game?" Ron looked amused.

"Guess it is. The aim of the game it to move blocks without making the tower fall." Lee explained.

"Okay, you go first." Ron nodded, Lee looked at the rocks, noting which ones were stablising the wall. She pointed her wand at one big rock.

"Wingardium Leviosa."She said, lifting the rock from its place, thus they begant he process of making a hole in the wall.

"Ron! Lee!" The friends heard Harry call

"Harry!" Lee smile as Harry climbed through the hole with a bird and Ginny.

"Ginny!" Ron hugged his little sister.

"I'm glad you're both safe." Lee said, Ginny saw Lee and gasped.

"You came too?" She asked

"Of course, you are my friend Ginny." Lee told her. "and Harry?" He looke at her. "What's with the bird?"

"This is Fawks. He's a Phoenix, he can carry really heavy loads." Harry smiled. "He's going to get us out of here." Everyone held onto each other as the Phoenix flew them back up the pipe.

Moaning Mertle was surprised to see them alive. After saying if Harry had died down there, he would have been welcome to share her toliet, Mertle returend to her toliet as the friends followed Fawks through the halls, Lee watched the Phoenix in amazament. They stopped outside Professor McGonagalls office. Harry knocked and opened the door.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley was soon crushing Ginny in a hug.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Smith." McGonagall said "Care to explain?" The three students entered the room and closed the door behind them. Lockhart was humming to himself, whilst Harry held a sword as he began to explain everything. Lee felt really tired and wanted this to be over quickly. Mrs. Weasley became furious with Ginny when she found out about the Diary.

"Ginny, what have I told you! Don't trust anything if you can't see where it keeps its brain." she said. Dumbledore, who had been sitting quietly , butted in and told them Ginny should go to the hosiptal wing. McGonagal left with them so Dumbledore could speak to Harry, Ron and Lee alone.

"You helpe this time too, Lee." Dumbledore looked at her.

"Yes sir, Ginny is my friend too." Lee nodded

"you have all shown bravery, and broken at least a dozen school rules!" Dumbledore said,t he three of them looked down. "So, I have no chioce but to - give you 50 points each and awards for services to the school."

"What?" Ron asked, Dumbledore chuckled, he stood and held out a letter.

"go and send this to Azakaban. We need our games keeper back." Dumbledore said, Ron and Lee left. After sending the letter, they met Harry and headed to the hall where there was a celebration. Lee hugged Harry and Ron, before running over to the Hufflepuff table, Rena and Cedric hugged her, happy she was okay. Those who had been Petrified joined later that night, Lee smiled. Dumbledore was making a speech, but the doors opened to reveal Hagrid.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, he began to walk down the tables. "The owl that brought my release papers got lost. Some ruddy bird named Errol." Lee covered her mouth, Ron's family owl. He stoppe by Harry, Ron and Herimone. "I just want to that you, Ron, Harry, Herimone and Lee." Hagrid glanced over at the Hufflepuff who smiled. "If it weren't for you, I woul still be you know where." Harry stood.

"It isn't Hogwarts without you Hagrid." Harry hugged him. Dumbledore began clapping, followed by Mcgonagal, Harry started to clap, the rest of the Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuff, and a few Slytherin's rose from their seats and clapped too.

"See you next year!" Lee waved to her friends as she ran through the barrier, returning to her silent muggle life for the summer.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - A new year approaches

Lee spent all her time in her room, waiting for her new school list to come by owl. Once it did arrive on her birthday, she also recieved cards and gifts, not to mention a Hogmead form which her parents did sign.

"Orson, would you take this to Harry for me?" She asked, she made a box of homemade chocolate chip cookies for his birthday, she even got him a card. Orson hooted and carried the gift off. Lee smiled, and opeed and stored away her gift money. From Ron she recieved a sovineer from Egypt, his family had won the lottery. Apparntly, he was going to get a new wand, Lee was pleased to hear that after he broke his wand last year. The longbottoms had sent her a homework planner, which was one thing Lee had been needing to buy. Exspecially as she had more lessons this year. She now had to do Care of Magical Creatures, she was looking forward to that, Divination which was was unsure about. The she had to choose between Mugglestudies and Ancient Runes. Lee decided to take up Ancient Runes, as she believed Mugglestudies would be useless for a Muggleborn. She looked at the supply list for this year, she looked in her clean trunk. Her three sets of robes were waqshed, ironed and folded neatly in the corner of her trunk. Her cauldron and potion makinh ingredients were in another corner. Her note books and qwills were neatly piled next to the cauldron, on top of a metal tin of wizard coins. There was a shout from downstairs and the front door slammed. Lee sighed, she decided something that would allow her to think in peace. She opened her bedroom door ro see Ethan and Hillary trying to listen into her room.

"You know, I know a spell that makes it impossible to hear into a place?" Lee muttered, they jumped, Lee rolled her eyes. "Tell mom, I'm going to get schools tuff and I will be staying at a wizard inn until term starts. I can't concentrate on my homework here." Lee closed her door and packed her truck with her birthday gifts. When she locked her trunk she pointed her wand at it, she made sure no muggle could see her, she casted a spell that shrunk her trunk. Another muggleborn taugher her little simple spells were usuable, as long as muggles don't see. She always used small spells and had never been told off. Lee packed her , now small, trunk into her rucksack, she also clean, shrunk and packed Orson's cage. She headed down stairs, and out into the freash air.

Lee reached the Leaky Cauldron, and paid for a room.

"Lee!" Lee , who was just about to enter her room looked to see Harry.

"Hi Harry, have you got your school stuff yet?" Lee asked

"Not yet, I was just going too. Want to get them together?"

"that would be nice, let me put my things in here first." Lee nodded to her room,after putting her stuff on her bed and taking out her tin of moeny, Lee and Harry headed into Diagon ally. When it was lunch time, they rested at the cafe, bags full of books, newrobes and potion ingrients.

"Who do you think our new Defense against the Darks professor will be?" Lee asked ast they ate lunch.

"Nope, it's no one like Lockhart." Harry said

"Yeah, though, I can't help but wonder how he is. Must be hard, living with no idea who you are." Lee admitted.

"yeah..Hey did you hear about the Weasleys?" Harry asked

"Yes, I was so happy for them. Mrs. Weaslet has sent me gifts at Christmas since I started Hogwarts." Lee smiled

"You get a Weasley Jumpers to?" Harry was surprised

"Yeah, they are so warm." lee nodded

"I know right!" Harry and Lee laughed

"Excuse me..." A little boy ran up to their table.

"Yes?" Harry looked down at him, the boy's eyes widened,

"You are Harry Potter!" He beamed "Can I have a picture with you?"

"Joey! leave the poor boy alone!" The boys mother took the boys arm and led him away.

"Wow, pretty hard being famous, huh?" Lee looked at Harry.

"Don't really notice it, I live with muggles." Harry shrugged.

"I wish I knew why most muggles frowned upon magic so much..." Lee sighed. They paid for their lunch and finished shopping before heading back to the leaky Cauldron.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's note : Its been a while since I have updated, but worry not. I have not given up on this story. I have written up to 74 chapters in note books, so, I will be typing those up. and there is more to write. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. R &R.**_

* * *

Chapter 19 - Dementors

The rest of the summer faded quickly, the last day before Hogwarts starts. Lee knocked on Harry's doorm they had planned to have dinner together, so they didn't have to spend it alone.

"Hi Lee..." Harry stopped, Lee squeaked and jumped out of the way as a rat ran passed cashed by a giant ginger cat. They headed downstairs to see Ron holding his rat and Hermione holding the giant cat. They were arguing, Harry and Lee found themselves giggling, but it took a few more minutes for them to notice Harry and Lee were there.

"Hi Harry." Ron noticed them first. "Hi Lee."

"Harry." Hermione choose to ingore Lee.

For Dinner, Lee got to spend time with the Weasley's, Percy Weasley had become headboy so Fred and George were teasing him about it. Ron showed Harry and Lee his new wand. Mrs. Weasley happily greeted Harry and Lee and made sure they had their school things. Mr. Weasley spoke to Harry as turned to Lee.

"Are you looking forward to this year Lee?" She asked

"Very much! I just hope this year will be easier then the last two." Lee nodded

"I highly doubt that. With a killer on the loose." Percy said

"A killer?" Lee asked

"Haven't you heard of Serious Black?" Mrs. Weasley asked, Lee shook her head. Mrs. Weasley explained what Sirius Black did, Lee was mortified.

"And, he escaped?" Lee gasped.

"Don't worry. Hogwarts will be protected, You have nothing to worry about." Mr. Weasley sat down. Lee nodded, hoping it was better proected then the last two years.

The next day, Lee sat with Harry, Ron and hermione. They found a compartment with a sleeping man.

"Who's that?" Ron wondered.

"Professor R. ." Hermione replied.

"How do you know that?" Ron looked at her as they sat down.

"It's on his suitcase Ronald." Herimone pointed.

"Oh." Ron fell quiet. Lee looked at the adult, he must be the new defence against the dark arts teacher.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked

"Seems so, why?" Lee looked at him.

"I have to tell you something." Harry closed the compartment door.

"Sirius Black escape to kill you!" Ron was horrified. Harry nodded

"But, they'll catch Black won't they? I mean, everyone is looking for him." Hermione asked

"Well, it's just that no ones done it before. And Black's a raving lunatic." Ron said

"Thanks Ron." Harry told him, suddenlt the train jolted to a stop. Ron had to grab Lee's arm to stop her falling off her seat. The lights began to flicker.

"I don't like this..." Lee whimpered. "Why have we stopped?"

"Maybe we've broken down." Harry suggested. Ron placed his hand on the window as he looked out.

"Something's moving out there." Ron said, the train jolted agaion as the air grew cold. Lee quietly drew her wand, this was like something Cedric had told her. She felt sad, cold and memories of the years she suffered bulling from her family erupted in her mind. Only one creature came to mind. The third years watched as the door opened and a hooded creature entered. It looked around and Lee began thinking of her happiest memory. It turned to Harry, and started getting closer to him. Both Lee and Professor Lupin jumped up, their wands pointed at the creature, the white sispy vapour of their patronous charm fused together to make a large shield, causing the dementor to flee, but Harry passed out.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry finally woke.

"Here, eat this." Lupin gave Harry a piece of chocolate. "I'm going to talk to the driver." Lupin went to the door, he looked back at Lee. "Impressive spell casting ." He then looked at Harry. "Eat. You'll feel better." He left.

"What was that?" Harry asked, taking a bite of the chocolate.

"A dementor, a guard of Azkaban." Lee answered, surprising her friends.

"And did any of you..." Harry looked at them.

"No, but I feel weird though, like I'd never be happy again." Ron shivered. The convisation died down as the train continued to Hogwarts.

That night, at the feast, Dumbledore explained Hogwarts would be playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban. Cedric smiled at Lee, she had told hime about the train incident, he had been pleased she had been able to cast a patronous Charm in the presences of a Dementor.

"Remember, Happiness can be found in the darkest of places." dumbledore told the students before him. "But, only if you remember to switch on the light." With that, they were sent to bed.

"wow, I bet this will be another hetic year." Rena said as she lay down. Lee looked over at her, she had alreadiy got into her pjs and was reading one of her new school books.

"I hope not. First Quirrel being Voldemort, then the chamber of secrets opening. Why can't this year be relaxing?" Lee told her friend. "For once, I would like to get through the year with no major incidents."

"Cheer up Lee. Relaxing can happen over the holiday." Rena smiled, Lee rolled her eyes and looked back at her book.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's note: So sorry! I have recently moved house and I have no internet at all, and college has been a handful. But, good news, I have written 70 odd chapters for this! It literally has filled 3 note books, I am going to have to get another book for it soon. So, keep and eye out, I will get it all on here. I am going to make a plan! Also, just a quick warning, due to my friend and her beta, I am planning to add a new Harry potter fanfic to my collection. I won't put it one just yet, I have only hand written eight chapters, Once I have reached ten, I will start typing them up and adding them. I am going to make an upload timetable which I will put up on my profile. It will be a lot easier next Tuesday as it is when I get my internet back. Anyway, I am rambling, I hope you enjoy this Chapter._

* * *

Chapter 20 - Of Fear and Laughter.

"Um..." Lee sat at the Hufflepuff table looking at her new timetable. She chewed her jammed toast thoughtfully. She had Arithimancy first, and then the usual break at 10:30, followed by Divination, then games. After Lunch she had History of magic and Herbology with Defense against the dark arts before Dinner. After dinner she had Astronomy. Lee had a busy day, but she found herself looking forward to it.

"Morning Lee." Cedric and his friends sat near her.

"Good morning. I had better go and get things ready for my first lesson. Hope you all have a good day back." Lee smiled

"You too." They said, as Lee rushed up to her dorm to get the right books. Before heading to Arithimancy, which she had with the Gryffindors. She sat next to Neville and after comparing timetables, Lee found the only Lessons she didn't have with Gryffindors was Defense against the dark arts and Games. Arithimancy was fun and they made their way up to Divination.

Harry and Ron came in late; they sat on an empty table. The Divination Teacher, Professor Trelawney was odd. Especially when she claimed Harry had the Grim in his tea cup. According to their book, the Grim was the darkest omen in their world, an Omen for death.

Lee spent her games time in the library doing her Arithimancy homework for Professor Vector, then after Lunch Lee sat with her Gryffindor friends in both History of Magic and Herbology, but then Lee headed up to her Defense against the dark arts class. She met with Iliana, Rena, Theresa and Shannon outside the classroom. When they got into the class, however, there were no chairs or tables, but a closet that shook every now and again.

"Welcome class." Professor Lupin smiled. "Now, who can tell me what may be in here?" He pointed at the closet.

"A Boggart." Theresa said, Lee perked up, she had read about them.

"Yes, who can tell me what a Boggart looks like?" Lee wanted to raise her hand, but she just looked down. "Leonora Smith?" She looked up at the Professor. "Do you know?"

"No one knows what a real Boggart looks like." Lee answered nervously. "They take upon a form depending on what a person fears the most."

"Good, 5 points to Hufflepuff. Now, the thing that really vanquishes as Boggart is laughter. And a simple spell." Professor Lupin said "Now, repeat after me. Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus!" The class repeated, with a few giggles.

"Good, good. Now, we need a volunteer. How about Theresa Hawke?" Lupin looked at the register.

"Call me Riza." Theresa stepped forward, her want at the ready. Lupin opened the closet, from within came the smallest Black widow spider anyone had ever seen. Riza flinched a little; she pointed her wand at it. "Riddikulus!" The next thing anyone knew was the spider was tap dancing. The class roared with laughter.

Yes, brilliant, everyone line up!" Lupin said. Lee was fifth in line. There was a snake that became a skipping rope, a vampire that ended up wearing a bikini, a giant sea monster that became a clownfish and a zombie that ended up in a hula skirt. Then, it was Lee's turn, she stepped forward, wand at the ready. The zombie faced her and changed and instead of becoming one thing, Lee faced her brother and his friends. The class froze as Lee took a step back as she clutched her wand as if it was her only way to cling to life. Even Lupin was surprised, but he also looked worried.

"R..." Lee took a deep breath and pointed her wand at them. "Riddikulus!" Ethan and his friends were suddenly in long filly dresses dancing the Cancan. Lee found herself giggling, the rest if the class joined in.

At dinner, Lee's boggart was the talk of the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff table. They all refused to tell the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables what they did. But, everyone noticed how much happier Lee appeared to be as she sat next to Cedric.

After Astronomy, Lee sat in the common room completing that day's homework. Arithrthmancy was easy enough to finish, Herbology was no problem and all she had to work on was Astronomy.

"Hi Lee." Cedric sat next to her.

"Oh, hi Cedric." She smiled brightly, before frowning at her home word as she re-read what she wrote. She was pleased with it and set it in her bag with the rest of her completed homework.

"Have you completed your homework already?" Cedric asked surprised

"Yep, I like to stay on top of things." Lee explained

"Well, do you want to continue your extra lessons with me?" Cedric said

"You'll teach me this year too?" Lee smiled, to be honest she had been wondering if he would be okay with it, but she was happy that he was also thinking about it.

"I did spend the holidays studying more spells to teach you." Cedric admitted

"Wow, thank you!" Lee nodded happily.

"Okay, Professor Flitwicks room, starting tomorrow after dinner." Cedric told her.

"Right. Thanks Cedric." Lee said, he smiled and headed up to his room. Lee looked at the painting of Helga Hufflepuff, who rose her cup to Lee with a smile, Lee smiled back. This was going to be a good year, she could just feel it.


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note : Thanks for the review Olivia0707, I am glad you are enjoying this._

 _I decided for another update today, and as I am getting internet tomorrow, I will also be updating two more chapters tomorrow. One in the Morning and one in the evening. I am still working on an update time table. What day do you think should be my update day for this story? Saturday's and Sunday's are going to be days where I am either writing up chapters or dealing with College assignments, so those days are out._

 _Well, I hope you enjoy this one. R &R._

* * *

Chapter 21 - The full fledged Patronous.

Lee had her first Ancient runes class after break the next day, she enjoyed it a lot, and she got lots of Homework. After Lunch, she had potions. She worked alone and in silences as she worked on her potion. She lowered the flames as the instructions said.

"what are you doing Miss. Smith?" Professor Snape appeared behind her.

"Following the instructions, _'After Crushing the beetle shells and stirring until the potion turns a soft lili, leave to stimmer on a low heat until a rich purple.'_ " She read.

"You made it to Lilic already?" Snape looked at her potion. "You have talent. 5 points to Hufflepuff." He walked off, Lee smiled, before looking at the instructions to get the next ingrediant ready.

After dinner, Lee followed Cedric to the charms classroom.

"right, I have two spells to teach you today. The Avifors charm and the water charm." Cedric said.

"Okay, would it be okay to practice the Patronous charm after?" Lee asked

"Of course." Cedric nodded. "Now, the Avifors charm turns objects into birds, like so." He pointed his wand at an apple he had set on the desk. "Avifors." It became a small bird. "You try." Lee pointed her wand at another Apple.

"Avifors." She said, the apple sprouted feet and wings and took off. Cedric chuckled, hut it ended upo taking Lee a whole 15 minutes until she could cast the spell properly.

"You got there." Cedric smiled.

"Finally." Lee ducked as a winged book flew over her head. Cedric cast a quick spell that returned the objects to." Cedric tapped the two apples and turned them into drinking goblet. "For this charm, it is best for us to aim our spell into these. The inchantation is Aguamenti."

"Aguamenti." Lee repeated, they worked on the pronatication for 5 minutes before Cedric let Lee cast it. She got it first time.

"Good, now, the Patronous charm..." Cedric said, lee looked up at him. "got a good memory?"

"The Perfect one." Lee nodded.

"then, whenever you are ready." Cedric sat on a table as Lee let her good memory fill her up.

"Expecto Patronum." She said, instead of the fedable shield, the white mist for the spell formed into a shape. Cedric and Lee watched as a Lioness prowled around the Classroom before them.

"wow...that's amazing!" Cedric smiled. "I've never seen a fully formed patronous before. You're pretty talented Lee."

"I just had a very happy Memory." Lee said

"And I think I know what it is. Come on, lets get back too our common room." Cedric grinned.

Back in the common room, Lee started on that days homework. She got out her ancient Runes book and started the first piece.

"Hey Lee, could you help me?" Rena asked

"What with?" Lee looked up, her friend sat across from her.

"Muggle studies. I am completly confused." Rena lay down her book. "I'm pure blood, so I am lost on understanding the strange, non-magical ways of Muggles."

"Okay...What do you have to do?" Lee questioned

"An essay called 'Why do muggles need electricity?' Please help me!" Rena read her paper.

"Okay, Rena." Lee chuckled. "I'll help. It should be easy, seeing how I grew up around electricity."

"Thanks Lee! You're the best friend ever!" Rena hugged her. "I will help you if you ever need help with Homework."

"Yeah, yeah, of course you will now. Now, what do you need to know and where would you like to start?" Lee rolled her eyes and pushed her friend away.

"Firstly..." Rena began, looking at her friend, qwill in hand, and the questions began.

Lee was up very early the next morning and was in the hall about 7 am. She sat alone, pouring over homework. Dumbledore, who was talking to several of the Hogwarts ghosts, enetered to find Lee sitting alone, writting at an incredible speed.

"Miss. Smith?" He asked, causing her to jump and spill her ink over her work.

"No!" Lee cried, she quickly pulled out her wand. "Tergeo!" The ink vanished, but her work was still inked up. She sighed and pulled out more parchment. "Morning Professor..." She muttered and began to re-write her work.

"You are up very early. Even to do homework. It is only your third day back." Dumbledore approached her.

"Yeah, I stayed up late helping a friend with an essay. My homework timetable went out the window. So, I need to catch up now..." Lee explained.

"when is it due?" Dumbledore asked

"Next week. But, I like to keep on top of things." Lee smiled and sighed as she finished.

"You shouldn't if it causes you to become too stressed." Dumbledore looked a little worried.

"I'm fine professor. I just like getting my work done faster, it means I have more spare time to what I want instead of Homework." Lee said. "It means I am less stressed, but thanks for your concern Professor." Dumbledore smiled and nodded, he went back to the conversation with the ghosts.

"I really wouldn't worry about Leonora, Headmaster." The Fat frier told him, the other ghosts and the head looked at him. "She does all her homework the day she gets it. So, over the week ends, she can do her own thing. It has been that way since her first year. I am not surprised she is one of the top students in her year." He chuckled.

"I see." dumbledore nodded


	22. Chapter 22

Authors note : Technically, Lee has not be abused as Harry was. She was just ignored at home.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be another later, if I can find my memory stick and if my internet has been fix. it was meant to be done yesterday, but these companies are complete pains. So, Enjoy this chapter. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 22 - Hogsmead and the horror in the night.

Nothing much happened in the following weeks. Apart from Lee's first Care of magical creatures lesson, in which Malfoy completely ignored Hagrid's warning and insulted Buckbeak the Hippogriffin. He had been faking an injured arm for a while now, Lee found herself discussing Malfoy's behavriour with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Here you go Professor." Lee handed her permission form for hogsmead to Professor McGonagall, It had turned mid october, and it was the first trip to Hogsmead.

"Thank you Miss. Smith." McGonagall said, Lee knew Harry didn't have permission to go.

"I'll get you something good Harry." Lee promised, before she was dragged off by Rena, Ilana and Scarlet. Harry noticed Ron starring after Lee, Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"Go. I'll be fine." Harry told them.

"Oh my...wow!" Lee's face broke into a wide smiled as she saw Hogsmead. It was the first, only wizard village she had ever seen.

"Come to Zonko's joke shop." Fred and George smiled as they passed.

"No way." Rena shook her head.

"I will, I'll catch up with you guys." Lee grinned.

"Fine, lets meet there." Scarlet pointed to the three broomsticks. "I'll get the butterbeers in."

"Okay, see you then." Lee raced after Fred and George.

Zonko's joke shop was filled with all sorts of things perfect for pranks.

"We want to open a shop like this." Fred whispered to Lee as she browsed through items.

"Really? I would totally go to it. I hear you're the best prankers in the whole school." Lee looked at them.

"we are." The twins said proudly. After buying several items, Fred and George dragged Lee into Honeydukes. Lee brought a large bar of chocolate for Harry and 5 sugar qwills for her and so she could share with her friends. The bade the Weasley's goodbye and headed to the three broomstickes. her friends were there with a bottle of Butterbeer waiting for her.

"so. How are you enjoying Hogsmead?" Iliana asked

"It's wonderful." Lee smiled. "I love Honeydukes."

"That is _THE_ best sweet shop." Scarlet nodded.

"I like their viarity of sweets." Rena said, sipping her butter beer.

"Yeah. I can't wait for our winter visits. I might tell Neville I'm going to spend christams at hogwarts this year." Lee said

"You should. The feast at Christmas is amazing." Ron leaned over, he had been sitting on the table next to them with Herimone."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Granger, Weasley?" Scarlet said

"He's only going to moan about his rat again." Herimone glared.

"Oh, How is Scabbers?" Lee looked at Ron.

"Still ill, it doesn't help that her cat is trying to eat him." Ron glared at Herimone.

"why not get him a lovely cage where he can be safe?" Lee asked

"Can't afford one..." ron mutteres silently.

"I could get you one for you. It could be a late birthday present." Lee smiled

"Thanks, but no thanks. Someone just needs to keep their monster in their dorm.2 ron stated, not looking at Herimone. Lee giggled and sipped her butter beer.

Lee gave the chocolate to Harry, he thanked her. Then, Lee headed off to her common room. Everyone was talking about their hogsmead trip. Lee went up to her room, she had her friends had gone into several other shops, she had brought herself a new fancy Qwill and several books on magical creatures.

A few minutes later, there were calls from the common room, Lee rushed down to see what's going on. Professor Sprout was calming everyone down.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore wants to make sure he is no longer in the castle, so stay in here." Professor Sprout said, before leaving.

"what's happened?" Lee asked, A 5th year turned to her.

"Sirius Black broke into the Gryffindor Common room." They told her. Lee frowned, hoping Ron, Neville and Harry were okay.


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's Note : I am so sorry I didn't up this up yesterday. The internet people haven't but up my internet yet. It ridiculous. BUt, it should be up today. If not, I am going to have to get a new internet provider instead of being messed around by talktalk. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. If I have internet when I get home, I will be sure to update straight away with another chapter. R &R._

* * *

Chapter 23 - Quidditch, Dementors and the Grim.

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed, when Lee woke. She yawned and wanted to do nothing more then curl up and go back to sleep. But, she forced herself from her warm blankets and got out her clothes for the day.

"Impervius." She placed the charm on her clothes so they wouldn't get wet, she even cast it on her cloak. She changed into the clothes and headed to the kitchens. The elves greeted her happily. "Good morning, do you have anything to wake me up?" The elves rushed off and came back with a warm drink in a mug.

"Chai Mistress." One elf smiled

"Wow, what does it have in it?" Lee asked, taking a sip. It definitely woke her up.

"Cinnamon, ginger, black pepper corns, cardamom, black tea, milk and golden brown sugar." Another elf said

"It's nice. Maybe Harry should have a cup before his match today." Lee muttered.

"Do you mean Harry Potter, miss?" A male elf asked

"Yes, have you met him?" Lee nodded

"Dobby knows Harry Potter. Harry Potter freed Dobby, and Dobby is a lot happier now." Dobby nodded, his bat like ears flapped.

"Really? Can't house elves just leave if they don't like those they work for?" Lee wondered.

"Oh no Miss. House elves can only be freed by their master if they are presented an house elf with clothes." Dobby explained

"Wow, so, how are you enjoying working at Hogwarts?" Lee smiled

"Dobby likes it very much. Professor Dumbledore is very Kind." Dobby said

"He does tend to confuse many people too." Lee admitted and finished her Chai. "I had better go, thank you all. And it was a pleasure meeting you Dobby."

"Dobby likes meeting you too, Miss." Dobby smiled. The elves bade her farewell, as Lee left and headed down to the hall for breakfast.

It was Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, Cedric was the Hufflepuff seeker. Harry vs Cedric. Lee watched the match quietly, she could hear people moaning about how she was completely dry.

"The Impervius charm, wise idea." Professor Sprout smiled at Lee.

"Thanks Professor." Lee smiled, and shivered. "Is it me or is it getting colder..?" There were screams, Harry had fallen off his broom, Dementors swarmed above him. Dumbledore saved him, then sent the Dementors away, she had never seen him look so angry before.

Lee waited outside the hospital wing, she was waiting for Ron and Hermione to leave before she went to see Harry, When they did leave, Lee entered.

"Hi Harry..." She said, she knew he was going to be sad over losing the match, and his broomstick.

"Hi Lee." Harry sighed

"Are you feeling okay? You gave everyone quite a scare." Lee sat next to his bed.

"I feel so weak. Why do the Dementors affect me so much?" Harry said sadly. "Oh, sorry, you probably don't want to hear my problems.."

"I don't mind listening. I found it is sometimes a lot better to talk to someone about problems." Lee told him. Harry looked at her and began talking. How the grim appeared at the match, how the Dementors make him hear the dying screams of his mother, of her begging to spare Harry's life, and how he could heard his father yelling to Lily to take Harry and run. Lee listened without interrupting, when Harry finished, he sighed.

"I do feel better." He smiled slightly.

"Told you, and don't worry too much." Lee said "What happens, happens for a reason. Whether the reason is good or bad, you'll need to figure that out for yourself."

"You would make a good therapy woman." Harry stated, the friends laughed.

"Visiting time is over." Madam Promfrey said "Potter needs his rest.

"Of course, See you later Harry." Lee smiled, she left. On the way back to her common room, Lee meet Professor Dumbledore. "Professor!" She called

"Ah. Miss. Smith." Dumbledore smiled. "Back from seeing Harry?"

"Yes, Sir. What will the Ministry do about this incident Professor? I have read all about Dementors, the Ministry should do something as it was an unprovoked attack." Lee asked him, Dumbledore held up his hand to stop her.

"The Ministry wants to keep the Dementors at the entrances." Dumbledore said

"But Professor, they attacked a student unprovoked. What if they try and kiss someone next? How is this the Ministry going to explain that to the wizarding community? I bet most of the students here don't know how to protect themselves against them." Lee told him, furious.

"I understand Miss. Smith, but do you know how to protect yourself? The Spell to protect yourself against Dementors is above Newt level, and you are only a third year." Dumbledore looked at her, Lee looked down and nodded.

"Cedric taught it me last year." Lee muttered

"Impressive, may I see it?" Dumbledore asked, Lee drew her wand and muttered the incantation. Her Lioness burst from her wand and sat in the hall, cleaning it's paws. "Every impressive indeed. It seems you are prepared to face the Dementors if they cause harm to your friends."

"Professor?" Lee asked

"I know the rule stands that spells are not to be cast in the halls and such. But, if a dementor tries to harm anyone, you have permission to cast that spell." Dumbledore smiled "Maybe we should consider teaching the Patronus charm in lesson, then a lot more students would be prepared to face them." He muttered as he walked off. Lee was happy with Dumbledore's approval, but as her Patronus faded she wondered if the ministry was wise keeping such creatures at a school.


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's note : okay, final update before the holidays. my internet is still not sorted at home, but i am visiting my grandparents and they have internet so...woop. hope you enjoy this chapter R &R_

* * *

Chapter 24 – Hogsmead laughter and Christmas

Lee wasn't going to go on the snowy Hogsmead visit, but Ron dragged her from the library. Hermione wasn't too pleased, but Ron happily conversed with Lee.

They stood near the shrieking shack. Lee was wearing her Hufflepuff hat, scarf and gloves, along with a fluffy coat.

"Did you know it's the most haunted place in Britain?" Hermione asked

"Good ghosts, or ones like peeves?" Lee looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Hermione glanced at her.

"well, there are different types of ghost. If it is haunted with ghosts like the house ghosts, minus the Bloody Baron, I wouldn't mind. But ghosts like Peeves..." She shivered

"House hunting are you?" The trio turned to see Draco and his two friends. "Isn't that a bit rich for you weaslebe? Don't your family live in a one room?"

"Shut up Malfoy?" Ron growled, Lee touched his arm, not wanting her friend to get into trouble for fighting.

"Come on, let's show Weaslebe, how to respect his superiors." Draco smirked

"HA, I hope you don't mean yourselves!" Hermione glared at him.

"How dare you talked to me, you filthy mudblood!" Draco snarled, just as a snowball smacked him in the face. They watched as something attacked the three slytherins, Lee was laughing as was Hermione, Ron looked somewhat shocked. The slytherins run off, Harry suddenly appeared. The four of them laughed even more.

Harry explained how he had been able to sneak into Hogsmead thanks to a map given to him by the Weasley Twins.

"But you are going to hand it in, aren't you Harry?" Hermione looked at him.

"Yeah, along with his invisibility cloak." Ron muttered. They stopped as Madam Rosemertta was approached by McGonagal and the Minister of Magic.

"Oh, Sirius Black, what would bring him here?" Madam Rosemertta asked

"Harry Potter." The Minister whispered. They went into the three broomsticks.

"Harry?" Lee gasped, Harry had vanished, the three friends followed his footprints and opened the door to the pub. Some shrunken head began to complain, so they left and sat on a nearby bench hoping Harry would come out again, soon.

Lee tapped her wand on her lap, she was worried about Harry. She didn't realise Ron sitting next to her, looking as if he wanted to say something. Ron opened his mouth, just as Hermione pointed out some footprints without an owner. They chased the invisible Harry to a clearing with a lonely rock. Lee stopped next to Ron as Hermione pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"Harry?" She asked

"He was their friend, and he betrayed them..." Harry cried. "HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!" he yelled, Lee and Ron looked down sadly.

Christmas came quickly, Neville had gone home for the holiday's, but Lee woke to find a gift from them, and Orson had delivered presents from her family. She bumped into Harry and Ron on her way down to breakfast.

"Hi Lee, thanks for the present." Harry grinned.

"It's okay, did you like your gift Ron?" Lee asked, she had brought him a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"Yeah, thanks Lee...is that Jumper from my mom?" He pointed to her jumper.

"Yes." Lee nodded, it was yellow with a black L. "It's so warm."

"I know." Harry smiled

"Did you get anything nice Harry?" Lee asked

"I got a firebolt!" Harry beamed

"A Firebolt? Isn't that the latest modal?" Lee muttered

"Yeah, the fastest broom in the world!" Ron nodded.

"Who got it you?" Lee looked at Harry.

"No idea..." he admitted.

"Cool...someone must really care about you, especially after what happened to your Nimbus. Good for you Harry!" Lee smiled at him

"See, told you she wouldn't do a Hermione." Ron stated.

"Do a Hermione?" Lee repeated, really confused at the statement.

"She went mad saying it's probably curse." Harry explained

"But, who would waste money on a firebolt just to curse you? They could have just sent a cursed pair of socks or something." Lee said

"I guess you're right. Come on, I'm starving." Harry smiled, the three friends headed down to the great hall.

With hardly anyone in Hogwarts this Christmas, Lee sat with her friends.

"So, how are you enjoying your first Hogwarts Christmas?" Ron asked

"It is amazing. Then again, ever since I found out I was a witch, I have begun to enjoy the holidays. Mostly because people actually acknowledge I am here." Lee smiled "When I am older, I would like to a only wizard village like Hogsmead. Just to escape the muggle world."

"Or, you build a house." Ron said "Around the burrow there are four other wizarding families. One of them is Cedric's"

"Wow...that's a cool idea." Lee smiled

"Yep." Ron nodded. After breakfast, they headed up to the Gryffindor common so Harry could get his firebolt, only to find out McGonagall confiscated I. Making Harry and Ron full out with Hermione. Lee watched them with a sigh, she felt sorry for Harry, but also felt sorry for Hermione. Lee could only hope that the firebolt would be returned soon.

Ron and Harry choose to go and sit in their common room, so Lee got a book and dressed up, going outside to. the courtyard to read. She sat on a bench next to Iliana, who was also reading. They sat in silence, their heads buried into their books. They heard the crunching of snow who shoes, they looked up to see Azalea and Ritza chasing a hawk. Once they were out of sight, Lee and Iliana looked at each other, Iliana shrugged and they went back to their books. Azalea and Ritza ran passed several more times, Iliana and Ritza had given up on reading and began watching them.

"Come back Mr. Snuggleuggleofapuff!" Ritza yelled, the name caused the hawk to stop giving Ritza a chance to grab it.

"Mr. Snuggleuggleofapuff?" Lee asked

"I have no idea..." Iliana admitted

"The name of her Hawk, she was eleven." Azalea smiled at them.

"Isn't he adorable." Ritza grinned, then Scarlet came running into the yard, wheezing with laughter.

"What have you done?" Azalea sighed

"Hit Snape with a snowball, Draco got the blame. It was great!" Scarlet laughed, the other started laughing too. Lee began to feel that this was the best Christmas ever.


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's notes : I hope everyone had a nice holiday. I did, until I found out the internet people may take another week getting us connected again...So, I will have to do two chapters another day. So, here is today's chapter. I am thinking about putting a chapter up every other day. So, Monday's Wednesdays and Friday's. What do you think? Gives me time to write type up the three chapters on Saturday and Sunday when I am having a break from studying. Well, I already have this weeks chapters ready to go, so enjoy this one, sorry it's a bit short. R &R._

* * *

Chapter 25 – The Firebolt and Danger!

It was early April, Lee was heading outside to do her homework as it was such a lovely day.

"Lee!" Harry called, Lee turned and smiled. Her eyes lit up, Harry was carrying his Firebolt, Ron was right behind him. Lee brushed her fringe away from her face, the boys stopped, looking shocked.

"So, you do have two eyes." Ron stated, Lee laughed and nodded.

"Of course, doesn't everyone?" Lee smiled. "Anyway, you got your firebolt back."

"Yeah, not cursed after all." Harry grinned. "Ron and I are about to give it a test fly. Want to come along?"

"Sure." Lee nodded, she followed her friends to the empty Quidditch pitch. Ron and Lee cheered as Harry flew up on his new broom, the speed was incredible. "No one will beat Gryffindor with that broom!"

"I know." Ron said, watching Harry flying in wonder.

"Why aren't you on the team?" Lee asked him

"Oh, erm..Playing Quidditch is Harry's thing, not mine.

"Why can't it be your thing too? You obviously really enjoy it." Lee told him

"Um." Ron seemed to ponder her words as Harry landed near them.

"Gryffindor have bagged the match against Ravenclaw." Lee told Harry.

"Completely. Come on Ron, we should try and get our History of magic homework done, it's due in tomorrow." Harry said

"Oh...yeah, I forgot about that." Ron sighed.

"I could lend you guys a hand, I've already done it." Lee looked at them as they walked towards the castle.

"Really? You're the best Lee!" Ron smiled, Lee blushed. Harry chuckled to himself.

The day of the Ravenclaw v Gryffindor match arrived quickly. Lee walked with Ron down to the Quidditch pitch.

"I'm so excited!" Lee smiled happily. "It's going to be the best match ever!"

"Can't beat that match in second year against Hufflepuff." Ron said

"You mean that one that lasted 5 minutes? That was pretty awesome too." Lee nodded, Ron began to talk about the best match of his favourite Quidditch team, The Chudley Cannons.

Thanks to Harry's firebolt, the match didn't last long. Lee Jordan, the commentator, wouldn't shut up about sharing information about the firebolt. The scary part of the match was when three Dementors swopped down on Harry just as he near the snitch. Lee watched as Harry cast a quick Patronus before catching the snitching the snitch and winning the game. The best part in Lee's opinion, was Professor McGonagal's reaction to discovering the Dementors were actually four slytherins on broom sticks.

Two day's later, a terrible feeling of Fear spread through Hogwarts like wild fire. Sirius Black had got into Gryffindor Common room and had attacked Ron. Ron also lost Scabbers, so he was down, Lee didn't know how to cheer him up. But, she came up with an idea, she sent Orson off to her aunt's with a request that she brought and sent Orson back with a chocolate rabbit. Once she got it, Lee wrote a quick note.

 _Dear Ron, I am not sure how to cheer you up. I know you like chocolate frogs, but here is what I think is a muggle version of it. Not as interesting as Chocolate Frogs, But I hope you like it. Lee._

She then sent Orson off with the not and the rabbit to Ron, A few minutes later, Orson returned with a reply.

 _Lee, it's great. It is just like a chocolate frog, but it isn;t a frog and it doesn't move. It tastes great though. Thanks._

Lee smiled, making a note for Ron's next birthday and Christmas present.


	26. Chapter 26

_author's note : a new chapter for today. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter 26 – Again?

June came very quickly, Lee heard about Buckbeak being sentenced to death. So, Lee joined Harry, Ron and Hermione going down to Hagrid's.

"I am so sorry about Buckbeak..." Lee told him, as Hagrid pour them tea.

"Yeah, he loves as the wind brushes through his feathers." Hagrid said, Lee looked at the Hippogriff. Lee smiled, he truly was a beautiful creature.

"It isn't fair!" Hermione growled, Lee had admired when she punched Draco in the fast. In all fairness, he deserved it.

"Oh, yeah. By the way, I've got you something." Hagrid reached into a pot and pulled out Scabbers!

"Scabbers!" Ron took his pet.

"I think you owe someone an apology." Hermione told him

"Yeah, when I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know." Ron said

"I meant me." Hermione glared.

"Oh no, Hagrid." Harry looked out of the window. The ministry of Magic, Dumbledore and executer where coming down.

"You better go, its late and you'll get into trouble. Out the back. GO!" Hagrid ushered them out of the house and the friends rushed up to the castle. They turned as they heard Hagrid howl, Lee began to cry.

"Oh Buckbeak..." She sobbed, Ron put an arm around her. Than, he yelped in pain.

"OUCH, Scabbers!" Ron gasped as his pet rat bit him and ran. Ron gave chase, Lee and the other two followed. Ron caught the rat and tried holding him still.

"That tree..." Hermione gasped, Lee's eyes widened. The Womping Willow!

"Ron! Look out!" Harry Yelled. Ron looked up, his face immediately paled.

"Harry, look out! It's the grim!" Ron cried. The three turned to see a large black dog. It snarled and lunged knocking Harry down, it grabbed Ron's leg.

"Ron!" Lee dived, grabbing his hand. But, with no luck at saving Ron from the dog, Lee was also dragged into a whole that was in the trunk of the Womping Willow. As soon as Lee was in the tree, she hit the muddy floor, Ron's hand slipped from hers. She got to her feet and quickly raced after Ron, but she stopped as she entered a house. "The shrieking shack..." Lee muttered, she could hear Ron on the upper floors. Lee ran up the stairs, she found Ron on a ripped sofa.

"Lee!" He gasped.

"Ron, are you okay?" Lee asked, sitting next to him.

"Y-yeah." Ron winced, Harry and Hermione burst in.

"The dog, where is it?" Harry asked

"It's there, he's not a dog, he's an animagus!" Ron pointed, Lee, Harry and Hermione turned the closed to reveal a very thin man.

"Sirius Black." Lee gasped terrified. The man who had murder thirteen people stood before them.

"I won't let you kill Harry!" Hermione said.

"Only one will died tonight." Sirius replied.

"Yeah, it's you!" Harry lunged at him. He tackled Sirius and pointed his wand at his face. Sirius Black just laughed.

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" Sirius asked, before Harry could reply, the door slammed open.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin said, Harry's wand was sent flying. Harry stood. "Get back Harry." Harry re-joined his friends.

"Hello Remus." Sirius smirked, Lupin smiled and pulled Sirius to his feet and into a hug. "I found him, Remus..." Sirius whispered excitedly. Lee began to feel confused. Him? She knew for sure if Sirius was after Harry, why did he knock Harry aside to get at Ron, and the times in the common room? Lee tried to figure out what was going on, she began doubting the reasons everyone believed.

"No, I trusted you! And all this time, you've been his friend!" Hermione cried "He's a werewolf Harry, that's why he's been missing classes!"

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked, frowning.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay." Hermione told him.

"And you thought you had the right to tell us that?" Lee stood and looked at Hermione, she turned to the Hufflepuff. "I bet Professor Lupin doesn't want everyone knowing."

"Remus..." Sirius practically whined.

"Wait Sirius!" Lupin told him

"I've done my waiting! Twelve years of it! IN AZKABAN!" Sirius yelled

"Fine, but Harry needs to know why." Lupin said

"I know why. He betrayed me parents, he's the reason they're dead." Harry growled.

"No, someone did betray your parents. But it was someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead." Lupin said

"Who?" Harry asked

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said, then someone cast the disarming spell. Everyone turned, Professor Snape stood in the door way, wand pointed at Lupin and Sirius.

"Well, well, well. I told Dumbledore this may happen. Now I have the proof."

"Like always, snivillis, jumping to the wrong conclusion." Sirius approached him, Snape turned to wand to the outlaw.

"I believe the dementors will be excited to see you." Snape said "They say seeing the dementor's iiss is unbearable to watch, but I'll do my best…"

"Expelliarmus!" No one has seen Harry take Hermione's wand. Snape was sent flying into a four poster bed, it collapsed on top of him.

"Harry! You just attacked a teacher!" Hermione gasped. Harry wasn't paying attention.

"Pettigrew's dead!" Harry pointed the wand at Lupin, then at Sirius.

"I thought so too, until you mention seeing him on the map." Lupin said

"The map was lying…" Harry began.

"The map never lies!" Sirius declared. "He's alive, and he's right there!" He pointed at Ron.

"He's crazy!" Ron cried.

"Not you, your rat!" Sirius said

"Scabbers, but he's been in my family…." Ron muttered.

"Twelve year? Extremely long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a finger isn't he?" Sirius asked

"So?" Ron was looking at him is disbelief.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his…" Sirius began

"Finger…" Harry finished. "show me." Sirius grabbed Scabbers, Lee had to stop Ron getting up.

"Stop it, you're hurting him!" Ron cried out, he stopped, staring in shocked horror as his pet rat turned into a fat man, whilst trying to escape through a hole in the wall.

"Remus. Sirius. My old friends." The short, bolding, fat man tried to make a run for it, but Sirius and Lupin pushed him back. They all heard Peter admitted betraying his friends, and Harry's parents. But Harry stopped Sirius and Lupin killing him, deciding it was best for them to take him to the castle.

Soon, Lee sat with Ron as Sirius talked with Harry as they looked up at the Castle.

"I hope everything goes well now." Lee smiled.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, they all turned to see the full moon. Professor Lupin's eyes dilated and he began to shake. Sirius rushed to his friend's side trying to stop the transformation. But it was too late, Professor Lupin became a werewolf. He was bowed over, whimpering.

"Professor? Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked, Lupin looked up at her, then howled. The werewolf approached them, they all backed off into the Whomping Willow. Lee closed her eyes, waiting for him to slice them apart, but it never happened. She looked again, when she heard a snarl. Professor Snape appeared to have tried to protect them, but got injured in the process. So, Sirius in his dog form was fighting the werewolf.

"Harry!" Lee cried as Harry ran off, after Sirius and Lupin. "Be careful." She whispered

An hour later, she saw Harry wake from her place next to Ron's hospital bed. Dumbledore spoke to him and Hermione.

"You know the rules Miss. Granger. Don't be seen. Three turns should do it." Dumbledore turned to leave.

"Sorry Ron, seeing how you can't walk." Hermione pulled out a necklace and put it around Harry's neck too.

"Lee?" Harry looked at her.

"I'll stay with Ron." Lee smiled. Hermione spun the necklace three times, they vanished. Just then, Harry and Hermione ran in. Lee's jaw dropped.

"You were just there. But now you're there...how did…" Ron gasped

"What are you talking about?" Hermione smiled

"Yeah, seriously Ron. How can people be in two places at once?" Harry chuckled. Lee and Ron looked at each other really confused.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lee sat in a compartment together. Harry and Hermione told the whole story to Lee and Ron.

"So, now you have wizarding family." Lee smiled

"Yeah, oh…" A small ball of feathers hit Harry. It was tiny owl, Harry struggled to take the letter. But as he read, Ron noticed how Crookshanks was watch the owl and grabbed it to stop the cat getting it.

"It's from Sirius, he is the one who got me the Firebolt." Harry said

"Told you so." Hermione stated.

"But it wasn't cursed." Ron added. Harry was thrilled as Sirius had also sent a permission form to allow Harry to go to Hogsmead.

"Hey, you have to come over this summer. Dad's going to try and get us tickets for the Quidditch world cup!" Ron told Harry as the friends ran through the barrier.

"You'll have to write to me about it." Lee told him. "See you next year." Lee headed towards her family, only to find it was her brother and his friends. She frowned slightly. Rizta had been standing with some older boys in her house. She noticed them, and whispered something to the boys. They looked too and nodded.

"Hey, Fre…" Ethan began, then his eyes widened. Lee turned to see what he was looking at. The Ravenclaw boys were dancing the Cancan as they passed Lee and her brother. All Hogwarts students burst out laughing, Lee was laughing too, she was grinning ear to ear.

"See you next year Little Lee!" One of the boys, a sixth year, yelled.

"Bye!" Lee laughed, waving at them. When Ethan questioned what that was all about, Lee refused to answer. What a great end to a year, and a great way to start her holiday's.


	27. Chapter 27

_author's note: a new day, a new chapter. Lee's finial finished her third year, now things will get interesting (at least i hope you think so)_

 _Olivia0707 - i am happy you like it._

 _Esmedad - i am 19, so i really dont qualify as a child._

 _I also went through ny hand written version (4 note books long people and i am no where near done) its seems i miss counted the chapters...i have writen about 80 chapters. But a bit of info for a new fanfic i mention a while back. I have written 9 chapters and planned upto 80 chapters...and the 80th chapter barely counts as a quater way through it. These two fan fics will be long, very long. As for the first potter fanfic, i will work on that in the back ground. See i am typing it straight up, its not hand written, so i sort of go with the flow on it and current the flow has slowed. Writers block, i have planned what will happen in it, its just typing it up takes a while. Anyway, thats enough about my work, enjoy the chapter folks. R &R._

* * *

Chapter 27 – An Unexpected Visitor.

Lee sat in the kitchen, eating lunch. It was her birthday in two days, and she was wondering what she would do. Most of her friends were going to the Quidditch world cup. Her family were eating in silence around her. Three-year-old John watched his 'freak' sister. He secretly like how she was a witch, but his parents kept them away from each other. There was a knocked at the door, Lee looked at her family, who didn't budge. So, with a sign, Lee went to answer the door. Her eyes widened.

"Cedric. Mr. Diggory. What are you doing here?" Lee asked

"Who are you?" Mr. Smith stood behind Lee, she fell silent.

"I'm Cedric, I'm a friend of Lee's from school, this is my dad." Cedric said

"Amos Diggory, pleased to meet you." Mr. Diggory held out his hand, Mr. Smith glared at him. Mr. Diggory pulled his arm back.

"What do you want?" Mr. Smith growled

"Well, the 422nd Quidditch world cup is coming up and I have been able to get an extra ticket and my Son wanted to invited your daughter to come with us." Mr. Diggory smiled, Lee looked at her dad.

"will she also be staying with you for the rest of the Summer?" Mr. Smith asked

"If Lee would like too." Mr. Diggory nodded.

"Fine." Mr. Smith glared at his daughter.

"Cedric, help Lee with her trunk." Mr. Diggory told Cedric. The two Hufflepuff's ran up to Lee's room.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked, as he helped Lee pack, using magic.

"Yeah, sorry my dad was so rude to yours." Lee apologised.

"Is he always like that?" Cedric looked at her.

"Rarely, but to people like us, yes." Lee sighed. "Most of the time, they like to pretend I don't exist. I prefer it that way to be honest." Cedric helped Lee carry down her trunk, she also held Orson in his cage. "So, who's in the Quidditch World cup?"

"Bulgaria and Ireland. England didn't make it; their last match was terrible." Cedric replied.

"Ah, come along you two." Mr. Diggory smiled. Lee couldn't have been happier as the door closed behind them. She was free for the rest of the summer.

The Diggory's home was great, Cedric gave Lee a tour on Mrs. Diggory's orders. After the tour, Lee wrote to all her friends, explaining her situation.

Two days later, on Lee's birthday, she got to open gifts from Ron, Harry, Neville and the Longbottoms. Even Cedric got her a little something, a brand new bag for the new school year. The arrival of the Hogwarts letters, made Mrs. Diggory drag Lee and Cedric out to get their things.

"Dress robes?" Cedric asked

"Don't question it Cedric, there will be a reasonable reason." Mrs. Diggory said, helping Cedric choose some dress robes, Whilst Lee looked at the dresses. One caught her eye, but it's price was a bit over her limit. "Don't worry dear, think of it as a birthday gift from me and Amos." Mrs. Diggory took the dress and began getting the money out to pay for it.

"But…" Lee began

"No buts." Mrs. Diggory said, as the dress was wrapped. Cedric smiled and whispered to Lee.

"You can't say no to my mom." He told her.

"I can tell." Lee replied.

Back at the Diggory's, Mrs. Diggory was helping Lee pack her trunk neatly for the new year.

"Amos told me how your father reacted to him, and to you. Is he always like that?" Mrs. Diggory asked

"He mostly just ignores me, like my mom and siblings. I don't mind much. I know I have a better family at Hogwarts." Lee smiled at her.

"That is one way of seeing things. When you first started, Cedric wrote to us about a young girl who had just joined Hufflepuff. He only mentioned you that once, but when you went into your second year, everything that happened to you, Cedric told us." Mrs. Diggory looked at Lee, Lee looked up at her. "He thinks highly of you, and from how he spoke about you and how your house treats you, I believe they all decided to adopted you as a little sister."

"It sure feels like it." Lee smiled. "But it's nice to have so many people willing to help me out. Did you see what happened the end of last year?" Mrs. Diggory began laughing.

"Those Ravenclaw boys? Yes, Cedric explained it. Your brother looked very confused." Mrs. Diggory nodded.

"He was, for the whole summer. It was the best end to a year I have had so far." Lee folded up a cloak and added it to her trunk.

"Well, Amos and I have agreed, if your family ever gives you any trouble, you can come here. You will always be welcome." Mrs. Diggory told her.

"Thank you." Lee smiled, they finished packing her trunk. Lee was happy that the Diggory's had easily accepted her, as the Longbottom's had when she was only eleven.


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's note: The weekend is over people and I have a brand new wand too (it's newt Scamander's, so happy), so here's another Chapter! I hope you had a good holiday, I did. Finally got a Christmas tree up, though, to be honest, I really want this holiday to be over. I will only enjoy Christmas if I get a reply from Keele to see if they will accept me onto their course, that would be the best Christmas present ever, otherwise I will have to go to Wolverhampton Uni. I am not to bother to be honest, but my friend is at keele and it is top in what I want to do. So...yeah. Enough about my life, lets get on with the story. I am also looking for a beta, so, if you are a beta reading this, send me a message. I would really like some help making sure my spelling and grammar is right. There is only so much spell-checker can do. Even though I consider it to be a complete life saver. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway, R &R_

* * *

Chapter 28 – The Quidditch World Cup!

The day to head to the world cup had came, Lee and Cedric had to get up early. After eating, Mr. Diggory led the two of them up a hill, until they came across an old boot.

"Must be the portkey." Amos smiled

"Portkey?" Lee asked yawning, waking up at two am taking its sleep toll.

"Objects used to transport wizards from one point to another at a pre-arranged time." Cedric explained. "They can be anything, from books, to boots."

"Over here Arthur! Over her Son, we've got it!" Mr. Diggory shouted, causing Lee and Cedric tool look. Lee smiled as the Weasley's joined them. Ron ,Harry and Ginny smiled at Lee.

"Amos." Mr. Weasley shook his hand. "Everyone, this is Amos Diggory. Works for the department of regulation and Control of Magical creatures. And I think you know his son Cedric."

"Hi." Cedric smiled, everyone said hi, but the twins. Cedric felt the tense too and frowned at Lee a little. Lee guessed they were still sour about the Quidditch match against Gryffindor and Hufflepuff when Hufflepuff won.

"I didn't know you had a daughter Amos." Mr. Weasley looked at Lee, who felt herself go growing shy, she shuffled behind Cedric a little.

"Not one of mine, Cedric's friend." Mr. Diggory replied.

"Mom would adopted her if given the chance." Cedric muttered slightly, Amos chuckled, nodding.

"Are all those yours Arthur?" Amos looked at Weasley's, Harry and Hermione.

"Only the red heads. These are Ron's friend's, Harry and Hermione."

"Merlin's beard." Mr. Diggory gasped "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Erm, yeah." Harry nodded

"Ced's talked about you of course. Told us all about playing against you last year, that will be something to tell you grandkids that will, you beat Harry Potter."

"He fell off his broom dad..." Cedric looked at his dad somewhat between embarrassment and annoyance. "It was an accident..."

"Yes, but you didn't fall off your broom, did you? Always modest our Ced, always the gentle man, but the best man won. I am sure Harry will agree." Amos smiled "One falls off his broom, the other stays on, you don't need a genius to tell which is the better flier."

"Um, Mr. Diggory." Lee said, causing everyone to looked at her. "There are several pointed that a genius would also need to take into account. Whilst Harry was playing for Gryffindor, they never lost a single match. During the match against us, Dementors came inside the grounds and attacked Harry without him provoking them. If the Dementors had not interrupted the game, I feel Hufflepuff would have lost that match."

"Exactly, that why I still say we won a match they should have planned a re-match for. I had an unfair advantage." Cedric added. Everyone continued to stare at them. Lee grew quiet again and hid behind Cedric again.

"We should get hold of the Portkey, it should be leaving in a minute." Mr.. Weasley was the one who broke the silence. Everyone grabbed hold of the boot, a few seconds later, Lee gasped as the ground fell away from them.

Lee felt her feet hit the ground, Lee fell but Cedric soon pulled her up right.

"See you at the match Arthur. Come on you two." Mr. Diggory said.

"See you later." Lee smiled at Harry and Ron, following after Cedric and his dad.

"How are we going to fit in there?" Lee questioned as they stood before their tent.

"You'll see." Cedric smiled, he entered and Mr. Diggory went in after him. Lee followed then, she gasped as she entered.

"It's like the TARDIS." Lee muttered. There were two bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room.

"Like it?" Mr. Diggory asked.

"Magic is amazing." Lee replied.

Lee was sad as she wasn't in the same box as Harry and the Weasley's , but she and Cedric stood side by side adorn in green ready to cheer on the Irish. The Players were introduced first, Lee frowned when she saw the Bulgirian Seeker.

"He looks scary." Lee muttered.

"He's good though." CEdris told her. "One of the best." The Game began.

"That was amazing!" Lee cired as they settled back in their tent. Ireland won the game, But Bulgaria caught the had never happened before and it made Quidditch world cup history!.

"They'll be talking about it for ages." Cedric nodded. Mr. Diggory went outside to check as there were screams.

"The Irish are really celebrating too." Lee smiled happily. "Thank you for bring me..."

"You two, we have to go." Mr. Diggory rushed in. Lee and Cedric left the tent, Lee saw people in black robes and masks, above them, levitated the muggle land owner and his family.

"Oh my…" Lee gasped.

"Get out of her! In to the forest. Keep Lee safe!" He warned Cedric. "And don't stop to challenge them. Both of you, be safe!" Cedric nodded, taking Lee's hand and ran.

"Who are they Cedric? What about those poor muggles?" Lee asked, panic in her voice, she looked over her shoulder as she noticed Ministry officials getting ready to face them.

"Death Eaters. They are followers of You-Know-Who. They hate muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods and blood traitors." Cedric explained as they ran.

"That sounds awfully like Slytherin's." Lee told him

"I bet most of them were Slytherin's back in the day." Cedric frowned. They reached the cover of trees. Cedric pulled out his wands. "Lumios." Lee copied him, her hand was shaking.

"LEE!" A voice rang out, Lee turned to see Ginny.

"Ginny." Lee said, as the younger Gryffindor hugged her.

"It's good to see you're okay." Ginny said.

"You too. Though, I am still not sure what is going on." Lee admitted.

"They are probably here to scare us. But…why now." An older red head muttered.

"What are you talking about? And Lee, this is our oldest brother, Bill." Ginny introduced them.

"The Death eaters haven't been heard from since the fall of You-Know-Who." Bill frowned.

"You don't think…" Lee looked at Cedric.

"I don't think he will be back." Cedric reassured her.

"If he was, the Ministry would have told us. That and there would have been signs, like last time." Bill added.

"But…What is going to happen to those Muggles?" Lee asked

"They'll be rescued, don't worry." Cedric smiled, Lee nodded.

"It's gone quiet…" Ginny muttered

"Let's see what's going on?" Bill suggested, they walked to the edge of the forest. "Looks like they've gone…"

"What's that?" Lee asked, pointing at the sky. Everyone looked, there was a green skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth.

"Cedric, I suggest you hurry back to your tent and see if you can find your father." Bill told him.

"Right, Be careful." Cedric told him. "Come on Lee." He took her hand again, and they headed towards the tent.

"Dad! What happened, the..." Cedric began

"A house elf cast the dark mark. Mr. Crouch's House elf in fact." Mr. Diggory sighed, he looked at Lee, who was in a sleepy daze, looking up at the Dark mark hanging over the tents. "I am glad you too are okay."

"thanks dad." Cedric smiled weakly. "So, what's going to happen now?"

"Get some sleep. We'll be leaving early in the morning. The Ministry is going to need everyone at work tomorrow." Mr. Diggory told him.

"Okay, Night." Cedric led Lee into the tent, they got into their separate beds. Lee quickly fell asleep. Cedric couldn't help be feel worried. Mr. Diggory looked at the tent opening and sighed, there was a chance he could have lost both of the that night, and he didn't like it in the slightest.


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's Note : It's Tuesday, why am I updating? BECAUSE I HAVE INTERNET AT HOME AGAIN! I am so happy to be connected again, meaning I con continue updating over the holidays too. Which is good thing as I do break up from college on Thursday. So, I will update a bit more now. Apart from chapter 35, I want to update that on Christmas day, you can probably guess why. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I am in such a good mood today and I want to share that happy. Enjoy, R &R (Oh, I am going to typed up the first chapter of the new fanfic I keep on about and post it this week as a preview. just to warn you all.)_

* * *

Chapter 29 – The Hogwarts Express and the Big Surprise.

Lee ended up sitting with Cedric and some older Hufflepuffs. Whilst they talking about the world cup incident, Lee read one of her new school books.

"What's your opinion Lee?" One asked, Lee looked up confused.

"What?" She said

"About the Dark mark?" They told her

"Oh, not sure. Not even sure what it means." Lee admitted

"Really?" They all gasped, Cedric said nothing.

"I'm Muggle-born. I still don't know much about You-Know-Who, only that he tried to kill Harry when he was a baby."

"Oh, well, back in the time of the first wizarding war, the dark mark was found over places that had been raided by death eater and people had died." One told her

"R-really?" Did someone get kill at the cup?" Lee gasped

"I don't think so Lee. It was probably just to scare us." Cedric reassured her.

"Okay..." Lee nodded

"Any idea why we needed formal clothes this year." Another friend asked

"No, what do you think is happening at Hogwarts this year?" Cedric replied.

Lee joined Harry, Ron and Hermione on the Carriage to Hogwarts. Before sitting between Rena and the Fat Friar. She listened to the sorting.

Stewart Ackerly – Ravenclaw

Malcom Baddock – Slytherin

.

Eleanor Branstone, Owen Lauldwell, Laura Madley and Kevin Whitby all joined the Hufflepuff house. Kevin Whitby sat across from Lee, she could see how nervous he was.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff." Lee told him, he looked up at her.

"T-thanks." He said

"I know how you feel. Don't worry though, you'll find you can make friends easily in Hufflepuff." Lee assured him.

"Thanks." Kevin cheered up.

"I only have two words to say." Dumbledore said "Tuck in." Food magically appeared on the plates. Everyone in the hall began to dig in.

"what year are you in?" Kevin looked at Lee, she looked back in surprise.

"Oh, I am just starting my fourth year." Lee replied.

"Wow..." Kevin smiled, he then looked around. "So, why does everyone sit apart like this?"

"Each house was started by one of the four founders of Hogwarts." Lee pointed at the Slytherin table. "Slytherin was founded by Salazar Slytherin, only takes pure blooded wizard's. Gryffindor was founded by Godric Gryffindor." She pointed at the table of red. "Accepts all types of blood status, they are brave." She then pointed at the table of blue. "Ravenclaw, founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, like Gryffindor they accept all blood status, they are really clever."

"So, what about Hufflepuff?" Laura Madley asked. Lee noticed how all the new first year Hufflepuff's were listening closely. The older Hufflepuffs were smiling.

"Well, we were founded by Helga Hufflepuff. You'll find the other houses don't really think much of us, they thin we are just people who didn't fit in anywhere else. They think we are duffs. But, the truth is we are loyal, we stay true to ourselves, to who we really are. Never forget that. You should be proud to be in this house." Lee said, the First years nodded.

"Good motivational speech." Rena told Lee.

"Thanks." Lee smiled, after dinner, Dumbledore rose and began to speak.

"So, now we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention while I give out a few start of year notices." Dumbledore said "First, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of object banned inside the castle now included Screaming Yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees and ever-blasting Boomerangs. The full list that has some four hundred and thirty -seven items can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, for anyone who would like to check. Also, as I ever I would like to remind you all that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to all students, as is the village of Hogsmead to anyone below third year."

"Hogsmead?" Eleanor asked in a hushed voice.

"A wizard village near by, you'll get to visit it in your third year." Lee whispered.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch cup will not take place this year." Dumbledore continued. Lee glanced around the great hall, all the Quidditch teams were outraged. "This is due to an event that will begin in October and continue throughout the year, taking up a lot of the teacher's time and energy. But, I am sure you'll all enjoy it. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts…" A deafening rumble echoed around the hall, interrupting him, and the great wooden doors opened. A man leaning on a staff began walking up to the teachers table. One every other step there was a loud clung, Lee guessed he must have had a wooden leg.

"Who is that?" Lee asked

"That's mad-eye moody. One of the best Aurora's the ministry ever had." Cedric explained. "I wonder what he's doing here though, I thought her had retired…" Mad-eye moody shook hands with Dumbledore.

"May I present our new Defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Moody!" Dumbledore said, no one clapped, still shocked from his entrance and his appearance. Lee shivered, part of his nose was gone, and his magical eye made her feel sick. Dumbledore just continue with what he was saying as if he had never been interrupted, Hogwarts was going to be playing host to the triwizard tournament. He explained about it a little, about the other schools that would be coming, and that only those who were of age could enter. That didn't go down well with most of the younger years.

"Hey, Cedric, you're of age. Are you going to enter?" Lee looked up at him questioningly. He looked thoughtful.

"Maybe, it would be nice to try out for it anyway. "He replied, he smiled at her. "It would be nice to have a Hufflepuff representing the school."

"Yes, it would." Lee nodded. "Well, whoever gets chosen, I hope we do well in it."

"Me too." Cedric agreed. They all headed to their common rooms, Lee changed and got into bed to finish reading her book. Rena was discussing possible ways to enter herself. Lee smiled, the Triwizard tournament, who would be Hogwarts Champion?


	30. Chapter 30

_Author's note : So another update has arrived, so here is your chapter for today. Chapter 30, stilling typing up other chapters, around my college work. Two assignments due in tomorrow. Fan fics and stories are the only thing stopping me from working on college work 24/7. Anyway, enjoy, R &R._

* * *

Chapter 30 – Best first day ever!

Lee sat eating breakfast as she got her timetable, she had to give up ancient runes to continue with Care of Magical Creatures. Which she had first, she also had Transfiguration, History of Magic, then Astronomy at 8:30pm.

Care of Magical creatures was fun. Hagrid had a lot of recently hatched Blast-ended skrewts. Lee found them rather interesting creatures, despite the fact they looked like deformed, shell less lobsters, and smelled like rotting fish. Hagrid chose to make a project out of them. Lee believed she was the only one excited about it. After she went to the library, seeing how she had an hour and a half break. She found the four new Hufflepuff's sitting at a table pouring over homework.

"Lee! Can you help us?" Laura called over.

"Sure, what's up?" Lee sat at their table.

"Transfiguration homework." Kevin said, Lee looked over at what they were doing, she smiled.

"Oh, I remember doing that work." Lee told them "There is a book in here somewhere that helped me a lot when I did it." Lee went looking for the book, trying to remember where she had last put the book. She soon found it and took it to the first years. "This is it, it should tell you the basic of what you need."

"Thank you so much!" Eleanor smiled

"Not a problem." Lee said, she went to ask Madam price if there were any books on the tri-wizard tournament. There weren't many of them, and the ones that did mention it usually spoke of how it ended due to the death toll. Before long, Lee had to head to her transfiguration lesson.

At Lunch, she saw Malfoy reading from the wizarding newspaper. Lee joined Harry and the others just as Malfoy insulted Mrs. Weasley. Lee placed a hand on Ron's shoulder to stop him lunging at Malfoy, she didn't want him to get into trouble.

"You know your mother Malfoy?" Harry glared at the blonde slytherin. "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose. Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

"How dare you insult my mother Potter!" Malfoy snarled, Lee frowned, finding Malfoy's comment a little bit hypocritical, wasn't he the one who just insulted someone else's mother?

"Keep your fat mouth shut then!" Harry replied, turning away, there was suddenly a large bang, Lee and few other girls screamed. More because of the sudden timing of the noise then out of fear. Harry went for his wand, but there was a second bang and roar that shocked everyone.

"Oh no you don't laddie!" Mad-eye Moody was limping towards them, his wand pointed at a pure white ferret. Lee covered her mouth to try and hide the fact she was giggling, Ron stood next to her grinning, amused Moody raised his wand, the ferret was forced to follow the wands movement. "Never do that that again." Moody snarled, the ferret hit the floor on every word.

"What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall, she followed the ferret's movements.

"Teaching." Moody replied causally

"Teach-Moody, is that a student?" Professor McGonagall gasped, she dropped the books she had been carrying as she hurried forward.

"Yep." Moody nodded.

"NO!" McGonagall cried, she drew her wand, returning the ferret into the slytherin bully. Lee took out her own wand and piled the professor's books back into neat piles and hovered them close to McGonagall as she gave Moody a firm warning, which ended with Moody dragging Malfoy to the dungeons.

"thank you Miss. Smith." McGonagall took her books. Lee nodded and joined the Hufflepuff table.

"Moody is so cool; Malfoy probably wasn't expecting that." Rena smirked

"Yeah, don't have him until before dinner tomorrow." Lee looked at her time table

"Never mind, can't wait for the lesson though." Rena said

"It should be fun! We know not to anger him. I don't want to be transformed into a ferret." Lee admitted. Rena laughed at her friend.


	31. Chapter 31

_Author's note: Thus the weeks end is upon us and this is the last update of this week. It's been a good week, college has ended and Christmas is upon us. I hope you all enjoy this festive season, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. R &R._

* * *

Chapter 31 – The three Curses

The next day passed quickly, and Lee took her usual seat at the back of the class, Ritza sat next to her.

"I'm so excited." Ritza smiled. "Moody was the best in his field of work."

"I heard he was a retired Aurora. What is an Aurora exactly?" Lee asked

"Dark wizard catcher." Moody's gruff voice caused Lee to jump. "Put your books away. I got a letter from Professor Lupin, you know how to tackle dark creatures, but you are behind on curses. So, straight to it, curses." Moody looked around at the class. "Now, the ministry say I am supposed to teach you counter curses. You're not meant to learn about dark curses until your sixth year. But Dumbledore has a higher opinion of you. Now, does anyone which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" A Few hands went until, not including Lee's. "Yes?" He pointed at Iliana.

"The Imperius curse." She answered. "My dad works at the Ministry. He said it caused a lot of trouble after You-Know-Who vanished."

"Yeah, it gave the Ministry a lot of trouble alright. A lot of witches and wizards claimed to only do Who-Know-Who's bidding under the imperius curse." Moody got out a spider, her pointed his wand at it "Imperio." The spider began to do all sorts of tricks, Lee just frowned slightly, some of her class mates began to laugh. "think it's funny? You'd like it, would you, if I did it too you?" They soon shut up. "Total control. You can fight it, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, not everyone's got it." Moody said. "Better avoid getting hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He yelled, Lee cowered, as the rest of the class jumped, they chuckled nervously. "Another curse, go." He pointed at Hannah Abbot

"The cruciatus curse." She said. Moody put the first spider back and got out another. This time he put the spider on Hannah's desk.

"Engorgio!" The spider grew until it was bigger than a tarantula. "Curcio!" The spider began to wirth in pain. Lee swore she could her it screaming. Her blood ran cold, and she felt sick to her stomach. He eventually stopped it and returned it to its normal size. He put it away and got out a last spider. "The last one." Ritza was the only one with her hand up.

"The killing curse..." Ritza said nervously. Moody place the spider on their desk. Lee looked down at the spider on her table.

"Avada Kedarva!" Moody said. In a flash of green, the spider rolled over, unmoving and clearly dead. Lee felt a cold wind brush over her as the light flashed, it had chilled her to the core. Before anyone could react, Lee was up and gone from the class. Running along the halls to the girls bathroom.

Rena came to find her friend, Lee was leaning over a sink. Rena saw her shoulder's shaking.

"Lee?" Rena asked, going over. Surprised to see her friend pale and close to tears.

"What's wrong?" She frowned "The spider."

"The spell." Lee corrected. "Didn't you feel it? The chill the spell gave off..." Lee shivered, clutching the sink. "It...it..."

"Oh Lee." Rena hugged her. "It's okay. You should have something to eat, and something to drink. To try and settle your stomach." Lee nodded, Rena went down with her. But, Lee couldn't eat the food at the table, her mind kept going to the spell...The feeling and the light...

"I'm going to bed, see you in the dorm." Lee told Rena, getting up, Rena frowned. Lee dropped by the kitchens, Dobby the house elf was thrilled to see her, as where the other house elves.

"Can we get you anything miss?" A house elf asked

"something that will not make me sick. I had a lesson that has made me feel unwell." Lee sat down with a sigh. In no time at all, they had prepared a cucumber sandwich with a cup of Camille tea with a hint of mint. "thank you." Lee smiled, she took a sip of tea, her curning stomach settled, she sighed happily, she then noticed one of the house elves sitting on a stall with a bottle of butter beer. "Is she okay?"

"That is Winky miss, Dobby's friend. I found he when buying some new socks. She isn't happy about her sacking from her last master." Dobby sighed

"Oh, I see. Hello Winky." Lee smiled, Winkey looked at her then looked away again.

"How rude Winky, when miss is talking too you!" A house elf scowled.

"No, no. It's ojay. I understand that sometimes when you love doing something, then it is suddenly taken from you can leave you feeling rather depressed." Lee told them, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Beside, I probably don't see you as the other students do. I like to consider you all friends, rather then servants." That seemed to surprise the house elves.

"Miss understand how Winky feels?" Winky questioned

"Sure." Lee nodded, after swallowing. "though, I have a different event that made me feel that way." Lee ended up getting up and sat next to the house elf, which surprised Winky. "When I was in my second year, I was going to write a paper about the magical properties of mandrakes and to see if they would change if a Mandrake was raised differently. But one day..." Lee frowned "Some Slytherin's broke into the green house and cut them up, I had bearly begun...it broke my heart. I had rosed those mandrake, I considered them as living beings. I am sure you Master will miss your help Winky." Lee looked at the house elf and smiled "You seem like a hard worker, I hope we can be friends when I visit."

"Miss...isn't disappointed with a house elf that was sacked?" Winky asked

"Not at all. See I am muggle born!" Lee smiled "I understand House elves work in rich families and this school, but, I see you as I see all the staff. I am sure you'll do a great job here Winky!"

"Y-you think so?" Winky sniffed, then began crying. Lee jumped.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you!" Lee panicked.

"Think nothing of it miss, you have surprised us all. We are all honoured you think of us as friends." The other house elves smiled

"Oh, okay." Lee then yawned. "Well, I am going to head to my dorm. If you ever need to talk Winky, just come and see me. Apparently, I am a good listener, and sometimes, you just need to talk to someone about your problems." Lee got up. "Thank you all for the tea and food, I feel a lot better now."

"You're are welcome anytime miss." The house elves bowed as Lee left the kitchen. Lee got to her dorm, into her pj's and into bed before Rena came back. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Winky, and hoped she would get better soon."


	32. Chapter 32

_Author's note : Monday once again, thus a new chapter must be added. I hope you enjoy this one. R &R_

* * *

Chapter 32 – The other magic schools.

Lee wasn't to thrilled when in her next lesson with Moody, he put students under the Impervius curse to see if they could fight it. Lee quietly approached him when it was her turned.

"Imperio!" Moody said, Lee felt her mind go blank.

"Do ballet." A voice said.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Another voice asked, Lee agreed with the voice, it was a stupid thing to do. Especially with all the other students watching her. How embarrassing it would be!

"Do ballet." The voice repeated.

"I can barely touch my toes!" The other voice argued.

"NOW!" The voice commanded. Lee just stood there looking confused, she looked at her professor.

"I think your wand is faulty." Lee stated.

"You completely fought it off." Moody looked surprised.

"I guess..." Lee muttered ever so quietly, growing silent as she could feel everyone watching her.

"everyone try and follow Leonora's example. Right, Iliana, let's see if you can fight it."

Lee found a notice pinned up in the entrance hall. The other schools would be arriving on Friday next week, Lee smiled and began to feel excited about the tournament. She knew Cedric had decided to put his name forward as the Hogwarts Champion.

The following Friday couldn't come fast enough. Just before dinner, everyone rushed to the windows and doors as a giant carriage pulled by six giant pegasi flew passed. Everyone also watched in amazement as a ship rose from the lake. Then the Hogwarts students settled into the great hall.

"Boy's and girls, I welcome the students of Dumstrang. Dumbledore called. The doors open, Lee looked as students entered the hall, they all wore deep red robes. They definitely entered with style, Lee loved the phoenix shaped fire at the end, they ended up sitting at the Slytherin table. "Now, our friends from the lovely school of Beaubatons." The next round of students wore robes of light blue, they created a flutter of little blue birds, before joining the Ravenclaws. The head of Dumstrang was a scary looking man, whilst the beaubatons head was a giant woman. They took seats at the head table. "Dumbledore smiled. ""Now Hogwarts, lets welcome our guest the only way we can." Dumbledore raised his wand, and the lyrics of a song appeared, Lee joined in, giggling with Rena at the many variations of the song begin sung around them.

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot_

The rest of the Hogwarts students clearly enjoyed the sing along, but the other school didn't. Rena laughed, grinning as she turned to her friend.

"That was fun." She said.

"A probably made up by drunk founders." Lee muttered quietly with a smile.

"Now, the Tri-Wizard tournament." Dumbledore said, everyone fell silent and looked up at him. "Professor Karkaroff, Madam Maxime and myself will be judging the champions efforts." Mr. Filch brought a casket forth. Dumbledore tapped it with his wand, a magnicant goblet appeared, blue fmales dance from it. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet." Dumbledore explained. "Aspiring champions have 24 hours in which to submit their name. Then tomorrow at the Halloween feast, the goblet will return the names of three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. But, I will be adding an age line to stop any of those underage from entering their names. Now, please enjoy the feast." Dumbledore finished. Everyone tucked in, then after pudding sent to bed.

"I hope cedirc gets chosen." Rena muttered as they got ready for bed.

"Yeah. It would be nice." Lee smiled slightly. "Some glory for Hufflepuff."

"Finally." Rena nodded. "I wonder what the tasks will be."

"I hope nothing dangers. The death toll stopped the tournament last time." Lee told her. "Surely, they would want to keep the next champions alive."

"Yeah, but sometimes danger makes things so much better. Anyway, night Lee." Rena smiled.

"Night Rena." Lee replied, rolling on to her side and falling asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

_Author's note: So, it is time for another chapter, thus here it is. Hope you enjoy it R &R._

* * *

Chapter 33 – The Surprise letter from home

When Lee headed down to breakfast, she heard laughter, she saw Harry and Ron.

"Morning, why's everyone laughing?" She went over to them looking confused.

"Fred and George tried an aging potion to get over the age line. Now they have beards." Ron grinned, Lee giggled.

"Seriously?" She said, Harry nodded. "well, Madam Pomfrey will be able to get rid of beards quickly enough."

"True, hey want to hang out with us after breakfast?" Harry asked

"Sure, I would love too." Lee nodded, was then dragged away by Rena to the Hufflepuff table. "See you after breakfast." She smiled

"Ron kept looking at you." Rena stated as they sat down.

"I was talking to them. It's rude not to have eye contact in a conversation." Lee said, spreading jam on her toast. There was a large screech, everyone looked up. One owl swooped in. "Orson?" Lee muttered, she held out her arm as her owl could land. She gave him a little bit of her toast and took the letter. Orson took off as Lee opened it.

 _Deer Leonora_

 _I hop your wel. I hav lernt to rit. Your owl is nic. Ples rit back. Send it to ant Krisy's_

 _Jon_

"Aw." Rena read it over her shoulder. "That's from your youngest brother, right?"

"Yeah. Aw, I am so proud, I can't believe he wrote to me. My Aunt Krissy must be helping him write me letters in secret." Lee smiled, then blinked as Rena pulled out some parchement, qwill and ink.

"Well, write back to him." Rena smiled "Tell him I say hi."

"Fine." Lee took them and began to write her reply.

 _John,_

 _I am so proud. Keep working on your writing. I am guessing I should tell you what's going on here. There's this huge, possibly dangerous, tournament. I am too young to sign up for it, but watching it will be super fun. I'll have to keep you updated with the three tasks._

 _How's everything at Home? I miss you a lot. Next time I send you a letter, I will get you something from Hogsmead. What sounds better? Bertie bott's every flavour beans, chocolate frogs or sugar qwills? Tell Aunt Krissy I send my best wishes. And my friend Rena, she's a Hufflepuff too, say's hi to you."_

 _Lots of love_

 _From your big sister_

 _Lee XX_

Lee finished the letter. Rena nodded in approval.

"Nice." Rena smiled. Lee saw Harry, Ron and Hermione get up.

"I better go, I'll tell them I have a letter to send. See you later Rena." Lee got up.

"See you Lee." Rena smiled, Lee ran over to her friends.

"Hey, I need to send a letter to my little brother quickly." She told them. "I just got one from him."

"Hey, Ron, why don't you go with her? Hermione and I will meet you at Hagrid's." Harry said

"What?" Ron looked at him shocked.

"Fine with me, come on Ron." Lee smiled, she didn't notice the glare Ron gave Harry as he gave his friend a thumbs up, Ron followed Lee to the Owlery.

"So, your little brother isn't like your other brother?" Ron asked, as Lee attached the letter to Orson's leg.

"Yep, I hope my parents don't find out about this." Lee said, carrying Orson to the window. "Please take this to my Aunt Krissy's. I'll get some owl treats when I am next in Hogsmead." Orson hooted gratefully and took off. She turned to Ron. "So, to Hagrids?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded

Harry and Hermione were already drinking tea at Hagrid's to tll them about the tasks.

"Hey, Hagrid, do you know where Blast-ended skwerts come from?" Lee asked, the others looked at her surprised.

"I bred them myself, I don't think they are from anywhere else." Hagrid replied. "Why?"

"Well, I want to search the library to if any of the books have information about them. I was thinking, if we knew where they may orginate from, I could search _magical creatures beyond British borders_."

"Not a bad idea Lee, you could search that as an extra piece of Homework." Hagrid nodded.

"Sure thing Professor!" They all smiled as Hagrid blushed with pride.

At the feast, Lee remainded quiet as they ate. Everyone was impatient to learn who were the three champions. Soon, the plates cleared,k the hall fell deathly quiet as Dumbledore explained what the chosen champions would have to do once their name was called out. Then, using his wand, he lowered all the lights, so only the goblet's flames were the only light. Everyone watched the blue flames, the fire suddenly turned red and it spat out a charred piece of parchment. The room gasped as Dumbledore caught it.

"The Dumstang Champion is…" Dumbledore called. "Viktor Krum!" Lee clapped politely. Soon everyone fell silent again. The flames turned red once more. Dumbledore caught the next piece of parchment. "Beaubatons champion is…Fleur Delacour!" Round of applause, then silence. Lee clasped her hands together, Cedric was sitting right next to her. She was feeling anxious. The final piece of parchement was caught. "The Hogwarts Champion…Cedric Diggory!" Every Hufflepuff erupted into cheers. Lee hugged Cedric laughing.

"You did it, well done. Big brother!" Lee smiled, Cedric smiled down at her. He got up and went to the off hall where the champions had gone. As everyone began to settle down, the goblet turned red again, Lee frowned at Rena who headmaster caught another piece of parchment. He looked at the parchement.

"What's going on…are they the rules or something?" Rena muttered.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore called. Lee gasped. She looked over at Harry, who looked just as stunned as she was. "Harry Potter!" Hermione had to push Harry up, he too vanbished into the olther room. Dumbledore told them to support their champions, before they were went off to bed. Lee walked with her house slowly, what had just happened? They couldn't allow Harry to participate. Not that she minded if he had been the champion, she was more worried that the fact he was underage.

Once in the common room, Lee sat in the corner looking through _Magical beasts beyond the British border,_ when Cedric walked in. Lee listened to many talking, rather nastily about Harry. Afterseveral minutes, she couldn't take it anymore, she closed her book, a little more loudly them she meant too. She rose from her seat and began to head towards her dorms.

"Well done Cedric, I know you'll do this house proud." Lee smiled at him honestly, Cedric smiled back, but she felt he knew what was bothering her.

"So, why aren't you celebrating?" Susan asked.

"Because Harry is my friend too. I always thought that we were the kindest house in this school but…after hearing some of your oppinions, I am being to doubt that." Lee replied calmly, but they could all hear the edge in her voice. "He has a huge disadvantage in this, and he probably feels annoyed that he is being forced into this tournament. I know he couldn't have entered himself! Goodnight." Lee opened the door. She could feel the whole common roon cringe as the door slammed behind her. Lee sighed and rushed to her bed, grabbing a piece of parchement and a qwill

 _Harry, meet me outside by the tree at the lake side in the morning. Need to talk. Lee_

She whistled and Orson flew in, he must have delivered the letter fast.

"Take this to Harry please." Orson hooted, taking it in his beak and then flew off. Lee sighed, this was going to be another awkward year.


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's Note:_

 _Oceana-wolf - I am glad you like Lee's Reaction._

 _So, 2 days people. I will be updating everyday until boxing day. 4 chapters in 4 days, that is my gift to you. Well, I hope you like this chapter, I certainly do._

* * *

Chapter 34 – The Lonely Gryffindor

The next morning, Lee got up and changed. The common fell silent as Lee entered, Cedric was sitting with some friends.

"Morning Cedric." Lee smiled at him.

"Morning." Cedric nodded. "Be careful Lee."

"I always am!" Lee replied, as she left the common room. She understood that what that warning was. They both knew that Harry was going to get a lot of grief from other Hogwarts student's and he was worried about her getting caught up in it. Lee rushed to the kitchens.

"Good morning miss." The house elves smiled, Lee saw Winky on her stall.

"Morning, could you make a breakfast for too. And some of that Chai tea please." Lee smiled, the elves packed her a small tub that was bigger on the inside. There was toast, flasks of Chai, two cups, jam and a knife. "Thank you." Lee left with it, and rushed down stairs, she dodged around people and made her way outside. She could see Harry sitting beneath the tree, looking across the lake. Lee went over and sat next to him. She started pulled the stuff from the tub. Harry looked at her confused. "Breakfast, thought you might want to avoid people to day."

"Wow, thanks Lee." Harry took a slice of toast. "I d…"

"Didn't put your name in?" Lee looked at him, he looked back surprised. "I am pretty sure if the twins couldn't get passed the age line, you surely couldn't."

"Wish Ron would believe me." Harry sighed.

"Have you both fallen out?" Lee asked

"He's in a mood, and I don't know why." Harry told her. Lee thought about it as she poured Harry a cup of Chai.

"I'm sure he'll come around. You two are best friends, have been since first year. The Stone, the Snake, Sirius. You've been through so much, I am sure this won't keep you apart for long." Lee assured him. "Have you told Sirius yet?"

"No…" Harry said as Lee refilled his empty cup.

"He'll want to know Harry. If you don't tell him, he'll find out via newspapers. I'll go with you if you want."

"Thanks Lee." Harry smiled at her, he threw the last piece of toast into the lake, it floated for a second, then a tentacle grabbed it and pulled it under. Lee tied up and they headed up to the owlry. After the letter was sent, Lee spent the rest of the day, helping Harry avoid people.

Once lessons started again, Lee began to notice how everyone had become hostile towards Harry. Hermione and Lee seemed to be the only people who believed Harry's story. Lee, once happy with her house, found herself in constant argument with the members of her house. It saw during her spare on friend, when Lee got fed up and escaped to the kitchen. She failed to keep an eye on the time, and completely missed her Herbology lesson.

"Miss. Smith?" She jumped as Professor Sprout entered the kitchens. Lee looked up at her. "Why did you miss my lesson? And why are you here?"

"I...I got into an argument with someone in our house, I thought I was happy in Hufflepuff...Now I am just disappointed in being sorted." Lee explained. "They act as if I am betraying them because I am friends with Harry. I came in here, because I knew I would end up hexing someone."

"I see Miss. Smith. May I suggest next time, you speak to a teacher about any issues. Please come with me." Lee was taken to Professor Sprout's office. After a long talk, a large amount of homework and an hour detention, Lee went back to her common room, It was silent as she entered.

"Were you with your boyfriend, Potter?" One Hufflepuff shouted as Lee opened the door to her dorm. In a single swift movement, Lee drew her wand.

"Incarcerous!" She said, the boy who had shouted out was suddenly bound by ropes. Lee slammed the door to her dorm, the Hufflepuff's in the common room just realised they had just upset a witch who wouldn't hesitate to hex them. Cedric, who had been reading, tried to hid a smiled, planning to write to his parents about this particular day.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 – The First task

Lee stood in the stands, next to the twins. They seemed to care little about the champions, Lee found herself laughing as they cheered on each dragon. Cedric was first, up against a Swedish Short-snout. Lee had read about them in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them_. The dragon had beautiful silvery-blue scales, and breathed blue fire. The second was Fleur Delacour against a Common Welsh Green. Lee found it to be the saddest of all the attempts. The Champions had to get a golden egg, but Fleur had caused the dragon to smash some of her eggs. The Weasley twins laughed as Lee muttered a lot of names at Fleur. Third was Krum against a Chinese fireball, Leaving Harry... She gasped in horror as they brought out a Hungarian Horntail.

"A Hungarian Horntail! I thought you wanted to keep the Champions alive. Welsh greens are nice and calm most of the time. And you decide to bring the most dangerous of all dragons!" Lee yelled in rant. All the students and judges heard. Dumbledore was hiding an amused smile. "You could have brought a Peruvian Vipertooth, or even a Romanian Longhorn! Why didn't you just bring along a Norwegian Ridgeback why you were at it!" Hagrid seemed to be pleased that there was someone who knew dragons just as much as he did. Lee seriously feared for Harry's life, Horntails were deadly, their tails as deadly as their mouths.

But, despite no one really believing Harry would survive, he completes the task faster then the other champions.

"That was great Harry!" Lee ran to catch up with him, Ron and Hermione. "You beat one of the most deadly species of dragons! Oh, you're friends again." She smiled, looking between him and Ron.

"Yeah, seems you were right again Lee." Harry nodded with a smile.

"Congratulations Harry." A woman rushed forward, quill in hand. "Can I have a quick word?"

"Yeah, you can have a word. Good bye." The four of them passed her laughing.

The next day, Lee was relaxing in the kitchens, pouring over ' _magical creature beyond British borders' again_ with a cup and tea pot full of chai. It had quickly become her favourite drink. She heard the picture opened.

"Harry Potter sir! Harry Potter!" Dobby cried, Lee turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione. Dobby explained how he came to work at Hogwarts, before Ron noticed her.

"Lee?" He asked, she smiled and gave a small salute before turning back to her book and chai. The three friends were given arms full of treats by the house elves.

"How long have you known about the kitchens?" Hermione asked Lee suddenly.

"Since my second year, my common room is nearby, but I like to read quietly in here." Lee replied, taking a sip of Chai. "Allows me to avoid people when I want."

"That is cool. Where is your common room?" Ron asked.

"Not telling." Lee chuckled. "Only Hufflepuff's know, no outsides have ever gotten in."

"I bet we could.." ary muttered.

"Yeah, then I will finally be able to see the defence spell on it." Lee said

"You have a defence?" Hermione gasped

"Well, of course." Lee nodded. "Doesn't all common rooms?" The Gryffindor's shook their heads.

"We have a password, but people can easily let it slip." Harry said.

"Oh, well, yeah, we are pretty protective in Hufflepuff." Lee turned back to her book.

"Found anything about those Skerwts yet?" Ron looked over her shoulder.

"No, I know Hagrid said he bred them himself, but I thought at least someone may have done it before him…" lee muttered. An idea formed. "I have an idea, I need to speak to Hagrid, see you guys later." Lee finished her chai and gathered up her things before leaving the kitchens.

Lee knocked on Hagrid's door.

"oh, weren't expecting ya Lee. Ya found out where Skerwts come from?" Hagrid oped the door.

"No, that's why I think you have bred a new species of magical creature. You said you bred them yourself." Lee said

"That's right." He nodded

"From what creatures?" Lee asked

"Oh, a Manticore and a Fire crab." Hagrid replied. Lee thought about it for a moment.

"Can I write a paper on them? These are brand new creatures and a paper could help everyone understand them better. If I can find information on what its parents species eats, I could make a list and we could find out what the Skerwts eat." Lee smiled "My mandrakes paper failed, but seeing how the Skerwts are only babies at the moment, it would be easier to start a paper on them now. Can I? Please?"

"You're welcome too." Hagrid nodded, pleased with Lee's enthusiasm.

"Great! I will start right away. I am going to need to ask you some questions since the day they hatched until our first lesson. I can study their behaviour in class. Sleeping habits, eating habites, once I make that list… Oh, this is going to be great!" Lee grinned.

"Well, I can tell you one thing now, they enjoy fighting each other." Hagrid said.

"Maybe they are territorial." Lee muttered. "Right, I need to go to the library, see you later Hagrid, I'll send you an Owl when I stat the paper properly." Lee raced up towards the casle. "Don't let them kill each other." She yelled as she ran.


	36. Chapter 36

_Author's note : MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all have a fantastic day._

* * *

Chapter 36 – The Christmas ball and the hearts truth.

As Christmas approached, Ron and Harry were never around, so Lee spent the time with Neville. Most girls from the fourth year and above were staying. Why? The Yule ball, a tradition of the Tri-wizard tournament.

It was the last day of term, Lee walked with Neville down a corridor. Girls were in groups talking about the ball, whilst Lee was trying to comfort Neville.

"You can dance Neville; you just need a little more practice, that's all." Lee told her friend. Neville had asked, and was now, going to the Yule ball with Ginny Weasley.

"I guess…Are you going with anyone?" Neville asked

"No one has asked me. Don't think I will be going." Lee admitted. "Might write up some more of the paper on the Skerwts."

"I would have asked you if I had known." Neville said.

"No, you are my best friend and like a brother to me Neville, it would be too weird." Lee told him.

"Oh, I see…Hi Ron." Neville smiled, Lee turned. Ron had approached them, the two friends stopped as Ron stopped before them.

"Hi Ron." Lee smiled, Ron took a deep breath, and his cheeks were red. Whatever Ron had planned to say, clearly left him as e turned on his heel and quickly walked away.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Neville muttered.

"Yeah…Well, anyway, I might go to the party, but I'll just sit and read instead." Lee decided.

"Are you planning to read the whole library before we leave?" Neville smiled

"May…Ron?" Lee saw Harry pushing Ron towards them, Harry sighed.

"Hi Lee." He said

"Hi Harry, Hi Ron." Lee smiled, Ron opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Harry nudged Ron.

"How's Cedric doing?" Ron asked in a hurry.

"Um, well, thanks." Lee replied, a little taken back.

"Ask her Ron!" Harry told him.

"Can't you do it for me?" Ron asked him in a hushed voice.

"No. Now ask." Harry stepped back.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Ron blurted out; everyone in the corridor fell silent. Lee could tell, even they wanted to know her answer.

"It would be a pleasure Ron. I would love to go with you." Lee said, blushing a little. Ron smiled and sighed in relief.

"So, I'll pick you up from you common room when its time?" Ron asked

"Meet me by the kitchens, it would be easier." Lee nodded. Harry and Ron walked away. Lee blushed deeply and turned to Neville. "I've just been asked to the Yule ball!"

"Yeah, I was right here. Let's go to the library. I believe your little brother will be waiting for your reply." Neville chuckled

In the Library, Lee wrote to her little Brother about the first task and the dragons and how the Yule ball was coming up. She told him she had a date, and she would enclose a picture in the next letter. She then wrote to Mr. and Mrs. Diggory to tell them. They had become her wizarding parents so to speak. She had received a letter from Mrs. Diggory saying she could write and even stay at theirs whenever she wanted, as Lee was like the daughter she never had. Whilst Lee and Neville walked up to the Owlry, they realised the topic around Hogwarts had changed ever so slightly. Lee and Ron were now the talk of the school. Lee was horrified so many people were staring at he, she bowed her head, her hair hiding her face.

"You okay?" Neville asked as they got free from the castle and were now walking across the grounds.

"That was terrifying." Lee shivered "But, I don't see the big deal about Ron asking me to the ball."

"Don't worry about them Lee. The Yule ball is meant for everyone to relax and make friends with students from the other…oh…" Neville stopped, Some Beaubatons boys were heading their way. One stopped before Lee and took he hand before lightly kissing it.

"My lady, would you do me the honour of being my partner to the yule ball?" He asked

"I'm sorry; I have already got a date." Lee apologised.

"Oh, Well, good day." They went off sadly.

"Thank merlin's beard Ron wasn't here. He would probably try and hex them." Neville laughed. Lee sighed, but found herself smiling along at Neville's laughter.

After sending the letter, they headed back towards the library.

"I wonder how my family will react to me having a date to a ball." Lee muttered.

"They'll probably want to know absolutely everything." Neville smiled "So, it's only your parents, your older brother and your sister that have a problem?"

"Yeah, my other family members knew to pretend not to care when we went round." Lee nodded, she and Neville stopped to see Ron and Cedric, Harry looked worried, whilst Cedric's friends where shaking their heads. All Neville and Lee heard was 'Don't you dare hurt my sister Weasley.'

"Are you threating my date, big brother?" Lee asked, as they all looked at her. Cedric looked both proud and happy that Lee had called him big brother.

"Just warning him not to hurt you." Cedric said

"I can easily handle myself." Lee told him.

"She is good at curses." Fred and George added as they walked passed.

"Boy's." Lee sighed rolling her eyes; she looked between Ron and Cedric. "Please don't scare him, Cedric. He is my date after all."

"Fine." Cedric nodded, he looked at Ron. "I will hex you if you hurt my sister."

"O-Okay." Ron nodded; Cedric and his friends went off.

"Sorry, he's is a little over-protective." Lee apologised.

"You called him big brother..." Harry muttered

"Oh, his mom has kind of adopted me as the daughter she never had. So, in a way I am an honoury Diggory. "

"I never knew Cedric could be scary." Ron admitted.

"Have you never seen an angry Badger?" Lee giggled. "They are not so cute and cuddly."

"LEE! Here you are! Come on we have to decide on your hairstyle and make up. Oh, not to mention jewellery." Rena ran up, grabbing Lee's arm and began dragging her away.

"Wait...Rena! Bye guys!" Lee yelled, and waved. "Rena!" Ron, Harry and Neville watched Lee vanished with Rena.

"Well, see you two around; I have a bit of homework left to do." Neville smiled at the other Gryffindor's before walking off.

"Come on Ron, you need to write to you mom about your date." Harry nudged his friend smiling.

"Do I have to? You know I will never hear the end of it." Ron sighed.

"Well, I am sure if you don't Fred and George will." Harry told him.

"Yeah, I better tell her." Ron agreed immediately.

Christmas morning was annoyingly loud in the Hufflepuff common room, Lee sat alone in her room, unwrapping gifts from her family, the Diggory's and the Weasley's, she was surprised to see a gift from John. It was a note book with an owl on it and some seeds for Orson. Lee opened the letter from John and was surprised to see it was typed and the letter was in fact several little letters, Lee began to read.

 _Dear Lee,_

 _Aunt Krissy decided it would be easier to type letters because everyone wants to write their bit too. The dragons you told me about sound so cool. Are wizard's allowed pet dragons? Also a Ball? Isn't that a bit girly? But, I wish you a merry Christmas, and I hope you have fun!_

 _John_

 _Leonora,_

 _Krissy had this great idea. We never got to say how proud we are of you. A witch in the family. Your pet owl is so charming too. Now, we heard about the ball, and this date of yours. What's his name? What's he like? How long have you know him? Have you got a picture? We can't wait to see you back in the summer. Take care of yourself._

 _Love Aunt Penny and Uncle Benjamin_

 _Leonora,_

 _Your grandfather and I believe all has been said by your aunt Penny. We want to know about this young man that is your date. Have a good year honey._

 _Nana and Granddad._

Lee smiled; they had all sent pictures of themselves. She placed them on her bedside, planning on showing Ron them later that night.

With Rena at her side all day, Lee was unable to speak to Ron. Before getting ready for the ball, Lee passed windows to see Harry and the Weasley's having a snowball fight. She stopped and watched with a smile, an idea formed in her mind.

"You okay Lee?" Rena asked

"Yes, I have an idea for my hairstyle tonight." Lee said, as Rena grabbed her hands.

"Let's back to our dorm, we must hurry and res design your hairstyle before the ball." Lee gasped as Rena pulled her up stairs

"There! Perfect!" Rena stepped back as she finished doing Lee's hair. Lee looked down blushing; her hair had been moved back into a tight bun. A yellow ribbon had been weaved into it too. Lee's make up matched her gown. Her gown was black; the corset had a mixture of gems, coloured red, green, blue and yellow.

"How do I look?" Lee asked

"As I said, perfect. Now Picture!" Rena pulled out a camera. Lee blushed, but smiled as Rena took her picture. "I will be getting pictures of you all night. So be warned."

"That...Um, you do have too." Lee told her.

"No, I don't. I want to though." Rena said. "Come on your date will be waiting."

"Do you think he'll like me? I mean..." Lee blushed, Rena laughed as they headed down to their common room.

"You look fine Lee; he'll love you and your outfit. I swear." Rena promised. The common room fell silent as the duo entered, Lee felt exposed without her fringe to guard her.

"Lee, you look great!" Cedric came over and hugged her.

"Thanks." Lee smiled.

"Oh, idea! Everyone get together! House Photo!" Rena beamed. Lee rolled her eyes. The whole housed gathered together, Rena set a timer and placed the camera in a good passion and took her place next to Lee. Everyone gathered around the camera to take a look at the photo once it had been taken. There was a knock, then a groan. Lee shrugged away from the crowd and opened the common room door.

"Ron." Lee gasped, everyone looked. Ron Weasley stood there, choking, holding a bunch of dripping flowers. He was drenched head to toe in vinegar. The Hufflepuff's laughed, Ron blushed. "Hello, Ron." Lee smiled kissing his cheek. "You taste like my favourite crisps." Rena awed, and Lee cast a silencing spell on her.

"I know understand. Defence." Ron muttered, shaking one arm.

"Here." Lee cleaned him up with a wave of her wand. He was dry and no longer smelling of vinegar. He threw the flowers aside.

"Thanks. You looked great." Ron smiled; he was wearing old styled dress robes. Lee smiled and blushed.

"Wait I need a picture of you two." Rena said. Lee signed; she stood next to Ron as Rena got her camera. "Closer. You two are dates, remember. Your likable family are getting these pictures, remember Lee." Lee Blushed as Ron held out his arm, Lee took it and smiled at Rene, who looked at them thoughtfully. "Orchideous." She muttered, a bunch of flowers bloomed from her wand. She silently handed them to Ron. "You're welcome." She smiled. Ron held the flowers to lee, to accepted them happily. They then smiled at the Camera as Rena took the picture. "Now, remember you kids have run tonight." Rena vanished into the common room, shutting the door. They headed down to the entrance hall.

"You look charming." Lee told Ron, as they reached the stairs.

Really?" Ron asked shocked "I hate this outfit."

"Well, back when that sort of outfit was popular, everyone was a gentleman." Lee told him

"Thanks Lee." Ron smiled and blushed light.

"Whoa! Lee?" Harry gasped, as Ron and Lee joined him and his date, Parvati Padma.

"Leonora Smith?" Parvati gasped.

"Yes?" Lee asked, Parvati couldn't reply, she just stared at the Hufflepuff. Lee still held Ron's arm, planning on staying at his side all night. Ron could see everyone staring at Lee and he could help but look boastful.

"Champions over her please." McGonagall called

"See you in a minute." Harry told his friends. Ron and Lee filled into the hall, it had been covered in glittering frost, with many garlands of mistletoe and Ivy. The house table had been moved and replaced with small lantern light tables. Lee and Ron sat at a table with the Wealsey twins, Rena, Iliana and Ritza with their dates.

"Wow, nice dress Lee." Ritza smiled

"You too." Lee nodded, they clapped as the champions entered.

The food was delicious, but Lee and Ron hardly noticed the taste. Lee showed him the pictures of her family and Ron told her a bit more about his. As everyone finished eating, Dumbledore rose and asked the students to do the same. He pushed the tables back, clearing the dance floor. The champions danced first, then others began to join in.

"May I have this dance?" Ron asked, Lee blushed.

"You may." Lee nodded, Ron took her hand and they joined in.

Ron and Lee danced three songs straight. Lee giggled as they went to get drinks. Hermione stared as Lee stood next to her.

"Leonora?" She asked, Lee looked at her.

"Hi Hermione. Hi Viktor, You did well in the first task." Lee smiled

"Oh, thank you." Viktor said

"I also saw the world cup. That Wronski feint you performed was impressive." Lee told him

"Yes, it took a long vhile to perfect." Viktor nodded.

"Hey Lee, what drink did you want? Or was it just Butter beer?" Ron asked, Lee looked at him.

"Yep, just Butter beer. Should I go and find a quiet table?" Lee suggested.

"Yep, I'll bring the drinks over." Ron nodded, Lee smiled and looked at Hermione and Krum.

"Nice speaking to you." Lee said and went to a quiet table at the back of the hall.

"Here you go." Ron smiled and sat next to her, handing Lee a glass of butter beer.

"Thank you. This has been so much fun. I wish all Christmases were like this." Lee said, Ron watched her as her dark green eyes gazed upon the dancers.

"Yeah, it's been fun." Ron agreed. "Lee, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Lee looked at him.

"I've liked you for a while. And, because of Harry, I was able to ask you to the ball." Ron told her. "Would you like to go out with me?" Lee blinked, blushed. Then she smiled softly.

"I would love too. But,. I'll tell Cedric." Lee smiled, Ron looked at her happily.

"Right, don't fancy being hexed." Ron muttered. The two of them laughed, finishing their drinks. Ron took her hand, and they re-joined the other dancers. Lee couldn't have been happier.

Ron dropped Lee back off at her common room, before heading up to his own. Lee found two identical piles of pictures on her bed with a note. 'One pile for you, one pile for your family. There's a secret present under your pillow from Cedric.' Lee reached under her pillow and pulled out a photo album. 'Everlasting Memories' was written across it with golden letters. Lee placed the photos for her family on her bedside table. They were moving, just like the paintings around school. She carefully placed the photos for her in the Photo album. The people waved at her. She stopped at the picture of her and Ron. The photo version of her was blushing, waving slowly. Lee smiled, closing the book and slid it back under her pillow. She changed from her gown into Pj's. She got into bed happily, the best day ever.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 – Wizarding Discrimination

"Who's that?" Lee muttered. Lessons started up once more, Lee was holding Ron's hand as they walked towards Hagrid's cabin. An elderly witch stood in front of Hagrid's hut.

"No idea…" Ron frowned, Lee noticed how concerned Harry looked. The woman, Professor Grubbly-plank, had catch a unicorn . Lee was furious, it looked so nervous, that and Professor Grubbly-plank said that her paper on Blast-ended Skerwts would have to wait until a more appropriate time.

"A more appropriate time. What if something important happens during the time I can't observe them?" Lee grumbled "Besides' Hagrid and I still haven't figured out what they eat yet." All the girls went forward to pet the unicorn, but Lee stayed back. Then Malfoy gave Harry a paper. Lee read it over his shoulder. So, Hagrid was half-giant, she heard Harry have a good go at Malfoy. Lee knew Hagrid must be a giant from the first day she met him, this just confirmed it. She felt sorry for Hagrid, he had done nothing wrong.

Lee and Harry worried about Hagrid; he hadn't turned up at all.

"Are you okay Lee?" Cedric asked at the Hufflepuff table on the morning of a hogsmead visit.

"Hagrid isn't here again. I am worried about him." Lee told him, Cedric hugged her.

"I am sure he's fine. He'll be back in class soon. Oh, it's Orson." Cedric said. Orson dropped mail in front of Lee, she had a few letters.

 _Dear Lee, I liked your dress, and the Pictures MOVE! Do all wizard pictures move? How do you make them move? I can't wait to hear about the next task._

 _John._

Lee chuckled and read through all the other letters from happy family members, including the Diggory's.

At Hogsmead, lee could tell Harry was looking for Hagrid. In the three broomsticks, they began discussing the next task.

"Uh oh." Ron stared at the door, the other three looked.

"Rita Skeeter…" Hermione muttered angrily, they all glared as she approached their table. She was talking to her photographer.

"Trying to ruin someone else's life?" Harry asked loudly. Rita's eyes widened as she saw Harry, a few people turned to look.

"Harry, how lovely to see you. Why don't you join…?"

"I wouldn't go near you with a ten-foot broomstick! Why did you do that to Hagrid?" Harry was furious.

"Our readers deserve to know the truth…" Rita began.

"Who cares if he's half giant? There's nothing wrong with him!" Harry shouted. Everyone in the bar was now watching, Lee gripped Ron's hand nervously. Rita pulled out her quill.

"How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid you know Harry? The man behind the muscle? Your unlikely friendship and reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?" Rita asked

"You're a horrible woman. You don't care, do you, anything for a story." Hermione stood up, glaring at Rita. "Anyone would do. Even Ludo Bagman…"

"Sit down silly girl. Don't talk about things you don't know about." Rita told her.

"Then you should do the same." Lee muttered, Rita looked at her. "We know more about Hagrid. I have known him since I met him and Harry outside the leaky cauldron to get stuff for my first year. I have met many wizards, and Hagrid is a lot nicer than most of them. Taking what I know, I think I prefer to befriend people like Hagrid, then people like you. Most Wizards are judgemental over everything, even muggle-borns like me and Hermione." Her voice was small and soft.

"Let's go." Harry said, Ron and Lee stood, and they left.

"You don't want to go upsetting Rita Skeeter." Ron warned the girls

"Hagrid isn't going to hide anymore. He should never have let that excuse for a human being upset him. Come on." Hermione said, they all ran back to Hogwarts and too Hagrid's. "Hagrid! Hagrid, that's enough! We know you're in there!" Hermione pounded on the door. "No one cared if your mom was a Giantess. You can't let that foul Skeeter woman do this to you. Hagrid, just get out her, you're being…" She fell silent as the door was opened. Professor Dumbledore stood smiling at them.

"Good afternoon." He greeted cheerfully.

"We wanted to see Hagrid." Hermione blushed.

"I guessed as much, why don't you come in?" Dumbledore stepped aside, allowing them to enter.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry said.

"'Lo…" Hagrid mumbled, he looked a mess.

"More tea I think." Dumbledore made a tea set appeared with a plate of cakes. "Did you hear what Miss. Ganger was shouting? Hermione, Harry, Ron and Leonora still seem to want to know you."

"Of course we still want to know you, you don't think that Skeeter cow…sorry professor…" Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Sorry, it seemed I had temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"Right, well, Hagrid, how could you think we'd care what that Skeeter woman wrote about you." Harry said, tears fell from Hagrid's eyes.

"I have told you , Hagrid, and here's living proof." Dumbledore said "I have shown you letter from people who remember you saying they would say something if I sacked you."

"Not all of them." Hagrid sniffed

"Hagrid, not a week has passed since I became headmaster when I haven't received at least one letter complaining on how I run the place."

"Yeh- not half-Giant." Hagrid croaked.

"Look what I've got as relative's." Harry demanded. "Look at the Dursley's!"

"And my parents." Lee muttered. "Please come back Hagrid. I refuse to have even one more lesson taught by Professor Grubbly-Plank. She says my paper on Blast-ended Skerwts isn't important! You're the only teacher I'll ever want to teach our care of magical creature's lessons." Dumbledore smiled.

"I refuse to accept you resignation. I want you teaching again Monday, and at Breakfast at 8:30. Good afternoon to you all." Dumbledore left. Hagrid sobbed into his hand, Lee looked at Ron sadly.

"Great man Dumbledore." Hagrid wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, he is." Ron said "Can I have one of these cakes?"

"Help ya self." Hagrid nodded. "Me dad would be ashamed of how I've been acting. Never showed you a picture of me dad, have I?" Hagrid looked in a dresser and pulled out a picture of a short wizard with Hagrid's eyes. He was sitting on Hagrid's shoulder. "It was taken just after I got into Hogwarts. At least he never saw me get expelled. He died in my second year." Hagrid spoke a bit more of his dad and Dumbledore. He told Harry he hoped he would win. Lee was a bit doubtful of how well he was doing with the golden egg clue.


	38. Chapter 38

_Author's note : College will be starting up again next week, got some much work to do. I have to write about the influences on parliament and Hormones...urgh. Anyway, hope you enjoyed your holiday's people. And here is the next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 38 – The second Task

Time went quickly. There were only two Skerwts left. Ron smiled every time Lee blamed Professor Grubbly-plank for it.

But, Lee's worry on Harry's progress was proved. The evening before the second task, the four of them were in the library trying to find something that would help Harry stay underwater for an Hour. Lee was the only who was looking through the books calmly.

"Oh this is no use!" Hermione snapped her book shut. Lee looked over at her. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets."

"I wouldn't mind." Fred's voice said. "Be a talking pointed, wouldn't it." The twins emerged from behind some book shelves.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked

"Seeing our future sister in law. Evening Lee." Fred smiled at her.

"Evening, you really shouldn't tease him." Lee closed her book, smiling. "Why are you really here?"

"Looking for you two." George looked at Ron and Hermione. "McGonagall wants to see you."

"Why?" Hermione looked surprised.

"Don't know…she looked grim though." Fred muttered. "We're supposed to take you to her office" George added.

"We'll meet you in the common room." Hermione told Harry. "Bring as many books as you can."

"See you tomorrow morning." Ron smiled at Lee. Ron ad Hermione left with Fred and George, Lee headed to her common room not long after, as she almost fell asleep reading.

The next morning, Lee stood with Neville as Harry ate Gillyweed a few seconds before the task began.

"Will Gillyweed work? I mean, after the debate of the effects in fresh water and salt water…" Lee asked, looking at Harry worriedly.

"I did warn him." Neville said. Lee looked around sadly.

"Where's Ron?" Lee sighed, the time of the task came. Moody pushed Harry from the stands into the lake. Neville gasped.

"Oh no, I've killed Harry Potter." He panicked, just them. Harry jumped out of the lake and dived back in. Lee cheered and laughed, patting Neville on the back.

Lee sat back as time ticked by, she and Neville spoke of who would come out first. First was Cedric with Cho Chang. As soon as a blanket was wrapped around him, Lee hugged Cedric.

"Did you see Harry? Is he okay?" Lee looked up at him worried.

"Yeah, he's fine." Cedric smiled, Lee signed in relief. She could only wait. Fleur Delacour had been attacked by grandylows, and Krum had found Hermione. Two more people surfaced. Lee almost cried in relief as Ron looked around, Fleur stood beside her.

"Gabrielle!" She gasped, Ron helped the young girl swim to the side. "Is 'e your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is. But…where's Harry?" Lee began to panic Ron climbed up, helping Gabrielle, Fleur grabbed her little sister. Lee got a towel and took it to Ron, putting it around him. "I was so worried." She told him. Ron hugged her.

"I'm fine." He said, they turned back to the Lake as Harry flew from the water and on to the stands.

"Harry!" They rushed over to him.

"You were well outside the time limit, though, Harry…did it take you ages to find us?" Ron asked.

"No. I found you okay." Harry muttered sadly.

Once the results were shouted, Lee cheered loudly. Both Harry and Cedric were in first place. The last task wasn't until the 24th of June. Lee held Ron's hand as they headed back to the castle to get dry clothes.


	39. Chapter 39

_Author's note : I am so sorry this is late XC. I have been working on my real novella as my friend has invited me to her book launch and offered to launch my book along side it. So I have an actual deadline for it. But, I found a way to type my story up fast. But, I forgot to update in the process, so...here it is. enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 39 – Trouble is brewing and the third task

After the task, things seemed to be almost normal. Lee got to see Sirius Black again when she joined Harry, Ron and Hermione to Hogsmead. But, Rita Skeeter wrote an article on Hermione which resulted in Hermione receiving hate mail. Not to mention the tiny egg Hermione received from Mrs Weasley at Easter, Ron told her his mom read the witch weekly for the recipes. Soon the day reached them, the Third Task. Lee wrote to her little brother that she would get a picture and autographs of the champions, Harry agreed to do it. Lee asked Krum when she passed him in the hall at breakfast. Cedric had agreed to it the night before.

"Hey Lee, my parents are here to see the final task. Come with me, I am sure the professor's won't mind, you are my little sister after all." Cedric smiled, Lee took a bite of her toast and nodded. She followed him into a chamber to the side of the hall.

"Cedric! Lee!" Mrs Diggory pulled the both of them into a hug.

"Well done my boy." Mr Diggory patted his son's back. He looked at Lee. "I hope Mr Weasley is being good to you."

"He is. Cedric saw to that." Lee smiled, nodding. She had to leave for exams.

Lee stood next to Ron and the other Weasley's. Mrs And Mr Weasley stood with Mrs And Mr Diggory in the row in front of them. The task was quiet. Fleur had to be brought back, Lee went over to her.

"Miss. Delacour?" She asked, Fleur smiled at her.

"Oui?" She said

"My little brother wanted the autographs of all the champions. Could you sign this picture for him?" Lee showed her, Fleur nodded and signed it. "Thank you so much." Lee went back to Ron.

"Got all the names?" Ron asked

"Yep, now, we just need to wait." Lee nodded

Several hours later, Harry and Cedric came from the maze. Lee beamed and cheered, they both won, she couldn't have been happier. The Diggory's and Weasley's were cheering too. Then, Lee heard the whispers of the crowd.

"What's happened? What's wrong with him? Diggory's dead!" Lee fell back, her mind completely shutting down. Mrs Diggory seemed to have heard them too, and began to cry.

"Lee?" Ron placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, sweetie." Mrs Diggory hugged her.

"H-he can't be dead…" Lee whispered. Ron could do anything, he watched as his girlfriend began to close herself off from those around her. When the Diggory's were escorted to the castle, Mrs Diggory left Lee in Ron's care, knowing the girl wouldn't be able to take it. Ron held her close as Lee remained silent, her mind still trying to process the events.

That night, Lee sat in the common room, she sat staring at the fire. On her lap was the photo album. Her gaze changed from the flickering flames to the picture from the Yule ball. Cedric was standing next to Lee, the whole house waved happily at her. Lee felt a lump in her throat, and her grief finally took over. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, she barely noticed as the other Hufflepuff's came to investiaget the noise. Rena sighed and sat next to her friend, hugging her close.

"It's okay Lee, I promise." She said, The other Hufflepuff's stood around, sharing the pain of losing one of their own.

"You can came and stay anytime, you hear." Mrs Diggory hugged Lee. "Keep writing to us, okay? And you can spend Christmas with us next year."

"I'd like that…" Lee sniffed as she said farewell to them. Lee had asked Ron to send the signed Photo graph with an explaintion of what happened. The end of year feast was the hardest for Lee and the Hufflepuff house. Rena hugged Lee through it all as Lee cried softly.

Soon, the end of year came, Lee sat with Ginny, Neville and Luna as she want quiet, and Hermione certainly wasn't. Ron met her off the train though, and they passed through the barrier together. Ron was the one who noticed Lee's parents.

"You better write every week, okay. I'm going to worry about you." Ron told her.

"Every week, promise." Lee smiled weakly. Ron hugged her and kissed her cheek. He glared at Fred and Georger as they began to sing 'Lee and Ron sitting in a tree.'. Lee found herself laughing, along with several other Hogwarts students. "See you next year."

"Yep, be careful." Ron smiled.

"I always am. Bye Harry." She waved as she followed her family.


	40. Chapter 40

_Author's note : Late again? Man, I need to catch up. But, College starts again tomorrow, so I'll be busy, busy, busy. Don't worry I will try and keep updating. I have a new years revolution, to not fall behind at all in the last to college terms. To keep ahead of my work and get the best grades I can. I hope you all achieve you new years revolutions too. Any way, Lee has finished her Fourth year, and here is the next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 40 – Home?

I don't see the Problem!" Lee demanded. She stood in the living room of her family home. Ethan, Hillary and John sat on the sofa watching Lee argue with her parents.

"He is one of you. That's the problem!" Mr Smith said.

"That makes no sense!" Lee told him.

"Once you finish, that place. You will be normal. You will marry a normal person. And let's hope your kids turn out to be normal." Mrs Smith explained.

"I won't! I am a Witch, you can't hide that fact! You know that. You know what, I'm out of here!" Lee yelled and stormed to her room. She quickly wrote a note.

 _Mr/Mrs Diggory_

 _Having trouble at home. Can I stay with you?_

 _Lee._

"Orson, take this to the Diggory's ASAP." Lee gave it to her owl, he took it in his beak and flew off. Lee began packing her stuff, she knew the Diggory's would say yes, but she thought it was better to ask first anyway.

10 minutes later, Orson flew in with a letter, Lee quickly opened it.

 _Lee,_

 _Of course you can stay, Amos is coming to pick you up now._

 _Mrs Diggory._

Lee smiled and began taking her things down stairs.

"You have nowhere to go." Mr Smith smirked, then there was a knock at the door. Lee opened the door, it was barely a week since she finished her fourth Year. Mr Diggory stood there, he smiled at Lee.

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Yep." Lee nodded.

"You can't just leave!" Mr Smith snarled

"Think of it as you can forget all about me and my world." Lee told him

"That is a bonus then." Ethan said

"Let's go then, Amelia is getting your room sorted." Mr Diggory smiled at her.

"Okay." Lee left with Mr Diggory.

"Lee!" Mrs Diggory waved as Mr Diggory avaperated them to the Diggory house. Mrs Diggory hugged Lee happily. "Are you okay sweetie? Want to tell us what happened?"

"Let her sit down Amelia, from her father's attitude, I'm guessing it is a sensitive subject." Mr Diggory told her. They went into the living room, there; Lee told them all about the argument between her and her parents.

"Seriously, some people." Mrs Diggory fumed. "Well, Lee, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you." Lee smiled

"Have you written to Ron yet? I think he might want to hear about this." Mr Diggory said

"Not yet." Lee shook her head.

"You can have the guest room you used last time. I hope we decorated it the way you would like." Mrs Diggory told her.

"You didn't have to decorate it. But, I am sure I will." Lee smiled and took her trunk up to the room. Lee stood in the door mouth open. It had been painted Hufflepuff style. But, the room itself was basically the same, she began unpacking. Orson hoot, Lee smiled and opened the window.

"Can you wait for a second? I need to write Ron a letter." She set Orson's cage on the work desk that was placed by the window. She opened the door and Orson flew out, settling in the windowsill. Lee got out some parchment, a quill and an ink pot.

 _Ron,_

 _I know it's barely a week since we left Hogwarts, but I am no longer living with my muggle parents. They disapprove of our relationship and said that after I leave Hogwarts, I will marry a muggle and hopefully any kids I have will be normal. But, don't worry; I am now staying at the Diggory's. Maybe we could meet up when we have to get our school stuff. Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Lee._

"Here you go." Lee tied it around his leg. Orson hooted softly and took off. "Have fun hunting!" She smiled and finished unpacking.

"Leonora Dear, Lunch is ready." Mrs Diggory called.

"Coming." Lee smiled, she looked around her room. "Welcome home Lee." She headed downstairs for lunch.


	41. Chapter 41

_Author's note: Another late. I am so sorry! I started college up again yesterday and only had one lesson, so I started at 10:15 then my lesson finished, so I went to the gym and I was so tied when I got home, I had forgotten. So, here it is now, and Tomorrow, I wil post the next chapter as soon as I get into college around 7:30. Yes, 7:30 in the morning._

 _This is a pretty short chapter. But, I hope you like it anyway. And A quick thank you to the latest story followers and I hope you enjoy this chapter. R &R. _

* * *

Chapter 41 – A trial

The few weeks, Lee sat at her desk, working on some of her homework. She bit the end of her of her quill, as she looked at her Arithmancy homework. Orson swooped in, letter on his leg, rat in his beak.

"Good hunting trip?" Lee smiled as she took the letter, and opened it.

 _Lee,_

 _You're finally free of them? That means we can start going on dates during the summer holiday's right? As long as you are happy._

 _I am guessing you haven't heard yet, but Harry's going on ria. He cast a patronus charm in front of a muggle, well, his cousin. Don't really know what's going to happen, but I'll keep you up dated._

 _As for getting school stuff, sure, meet you in Diagonally the day we get our letters._

 _Ron_

Lee frowned, she got up and went to her book case. She took 'fantastic beast and where to find them' from it's place and began to carefully go through it. Apart from Dementors, a Lethifold is the only other known beast that the patronus charm is useful against. Her frown deepened, Muggles couldn't see Dementors, but there was a possibility Squibs could.

"I can only hope Harry gets off free." Lee muttered, returning the book to its place.

"Ae you okay, Lee" Mrs Diggory called up.

"Yes Just finished off some of my homework." Lee replied.

"Okay, I am here if you need any help." Mrs Diggory said, Orson hooted softly.

"Yeah, I should reply to Ron." She wrote back, telling Ron to tell Harry she was on his side. And that she couldn't wait to see him in Diagonally. Lee waited for Orson to rest up, before sending him o Ron's with the letter.

A few days later, Lee got a letter from Ron, delivered by his owl, Pig.

 _He got off! Harry has been cleared of all charges. Can't wait to see you when our letters arrive._

Lee beamed and quickly wrote back.

 _Brilliant! I was worried Hope everyone is feeling better after that news._

She sent Pig back with it.

"I really can't wait for our next year now." Lee smiled. But she did silently hope, that her next year would go on without any problems.


	42. Chapter 42

_Author's Note : NOT LATE! but I forgot at 7:30 to update -_-. But, I had to get a new laptop, my old one wasn't connecting to the internet from my room and my room is directly above this living room. Yet this one dos. It so much better and faster. So, hurrah! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, R &R_

* * *

Chapter 42 – Forgotten and friends

Lee stood waiting in diagonally, leaning against a wall as people walked passed her, and she had been waiting for Ron for at least four hours now. Eventually, Lee went and got her School things alone. He had forgotten about her.

Lee dragged her trunk down the train, she found Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna sitting in a carriage. Luna Lovegood was in Ginny's year, but she was a Ravenclaw.

"Hey guys." She joined them

"Lee, great to see you!" Neville smiled.

"You too…Where's Ron?" Lee sat next to Neville.

"In the prefect carriage." Harry Replied.

"Why?" Lee asked

"You don't know, didn't Ron tell you?" Ginny looked at her, Luna's eyes peered at Lee over the Quibbler.

"Tell me what?" Lee looked confused. "He hasn't written to me since he was looking forward to seeing me when we were going to get our school stuff together, then he ended up ditching me. I waited a whole four hours for him!"

"Well, He's been made prefect." Harry explained.

"So, that's the reason. He still kept me waiting four hours, a quick Owl would have been nice." Lee folded her arms a little annoyed.

"Well, as his sister, I give you permission to hit him." Ginny told her.

"Cheers. Might hex him. I know a charm that can make people break out in song at random moments." Lee muttered. "That would be fun, imagine Ron bursting out in song in the great hall." The carriage was filled with laughter.

They were busy trading Chocolate Frog cards by the time Hermione and Ron joined them. They talked about which houses had who as their Prefects.

"You didn't show up." Lee said suddenly, after Malfoy had come to annoy them all, then left. Everyone looked at Lee.

"Huh? Oh, right. I am so sorry." Ron gasped, Lee looked at him unimpressed. "I just forgot everything when I go the badge…"

"I waited four hours for you to show up." Lee butted in, Neville looked between the two of them, looking nervous, and Lee pulled out a book and began to read. "You know you are lucky you are a prefect, I was planning on jinxing you." Ron looked down ashamed. Ginny caught Lee's eyes, Lee grinned and winked. Ginny started giggling, startling everyone.

"What are you laughing about Ginny?" Ron asked

"Lee's playing you up, you idiot! You even fell for it!" Ginny laughed, she and Lee high fived. "You are great Lee,"

"I know. I am an amazing Actor!" Lee smiled, she looked at Ron. "Just write if you can't make it next time, okay?"

"Okay." Ron nodded.

Lee got split up from her friends, but soon got caught by Rena, Scarlet, Iliana, Ritza and Azalea. They got into a carriage and headed to Hogwarts, talking about their holidays. They all agreed to make plans over the next summer holidays now Lee wasn't with her muggle parents.

"Who in Merlin's name is that?" Rena gasped from her place next to Lee at the Hufflepuff table. Lee looked up at the staff table. Hagrid was missing, but there was a woman sitting wearing bright pink.

"No idea, but she looks horrible. That pink is way too bright for her complexion. She should try wearing all black like Snape." Lee whispered to her friend. When the sorting was over, and the food eaten, Dumbledore stood and made is usual start of term warnings.

"Hem, hem." The Pink teacher stood, Dumbledore introduced her as Professor Umbridge, the new defence against the dark arts teacher.

"No new teacher has ever done that!" Rena whispered

"She obviously doesn't know who things go in Hogwarts." Lee replied.

"Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome." Professor Umbridge smiled, her voice was the most girlish voice Lee ever had the misfortune to hear. "It is lovely being back at Hogwarts, and too see such happy little faces looking up at me." Lee saw Surprise and annoyance reflected in Rena's eyes. "I'm sure we'll all be good friends."

"Fat chance, I wouldn't be friends with her if she was the last person on earth!" Rena muttered angrily. "How old does she think we are? Three?" Everyone was surprised when she started talking about the Ministry. "She has to be a spy, there is no other explanation." Lee didn't answer, she glanced over at Ron and Harry. Harry seemed to be concerned, whilst Ron just looked confused. Lee was thankful when it was bedtime, she rushed after Ron.

"What did you think of that speech?" Lee asked, causing Ron to jump, but he smiled, taking hold of her hand.

"The ministry is interfering with Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"I have a feeling it's more than that. I'll see you at breakfast." Lee kissed Ron's cheek, before running off towards the kitchens.

"Aw, you and Ron are so cute." Rena caught up with her friend.

"Oh, hush you." Lee blushed, pushing her friend playfully, but couldn't help but smile. This year might not be so bad after all.


	43. Chapter 43

_Author's note: And it is mo0nday once again, so another chapter for you. I really can't believe this fanfic has 8,162 views, 34 followers and 20 favourites. So, a huge thank you for reading this, it makes me happy that it is doing so well, I hope you all enjoy it in the future chapters too._

 _Anyway, on to the chapter! read and review._

* * *

Chapter 43 – Secret Meeting

Lee couldn't really find a reason other than Ron and her friends to be happy at Hogwarts. Professor Umbridge seemed to have taken all the fun out of Defence against the dark arts, she was stopping them using magic at all in their lessons. Instead she was making them read a book. One chapter each lesson. But, Lee had read it before Hogwarts started and thus, transfigured muggle books to look like their school book and sat reading them in lessons instead. Hermione admitted that was a pretty genius idea.

"Leonora Smith! Get her now!" Rena called, Lee sighed she was in the common room, Rena ran from their dorm. Members of the Hufflepuff house who knew Lee found themselves smiling at the scene as Rena reached her friend. Today was a Hogsmead visit day, and Lee was going with Ron.

"What is it? I'm wearing the outfit you told me too, what else was there?" Lee sighed. "You know I promised to meet Ron and Harry at breakfast. Rena said nothing, she pulled Lee's fringe away from her face. Lee glared at her, she knew Lee hated being seen without her fringe covering her face. She tied it back with the rest of her hair into a ponytail.

"Okay, done. And if you take your hair out, I will curse you to sing everything you say." Rena told her.

"Thanks Rena." Lee rolled her eyes, and practically ran from the common room.

"Sorry, Rena wanted to do my hair." Lee sat next to Ron, he smiled.

"I like your hair like that." Ron said, Lee blushed. After breakfast, they lined up to go to Hogsmead. Ron held Lee's hand as Mr Filch went down the line making sure they didn't have anything they shouldn't have. The couple looked at each other confused as Filch sniffed Harry.

"Okay, why was Filch sniffing you?" Ron asked as they walked down the wide drive to the gates.

"I guess he was checking I didn't have any dung bombs." Harry chuckled. "Oh, I forgot to tell you about that…" Harry explained that he was sending a letter and Filch had been tipped off that Harry was ordering Dung bombs.

"Who do you think tipped him off?" Hermione asked

"I don't know. Maybe Malfoy, for a laugh." Harry shrugged

"But, he's a prefect. He shouldn't do that." Lee said. They reached the small village.

"So, where are we going?" Harry looked at Hermione. "The Three Broomsticks?"

"No, it's always packed and noisy. I told them to meet us in the Hogshead." Hermione said. The hogsmead was a small place, Harry ordered the butter beers and they sat in a corner. Lee watched as people entered and began joining them. Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Padma, Cho and her giggling friend, Luna, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey. Ernie, Justin, Hannah and Susan waved at Lee as they entered. A few more Lee didn't know entered after them, then the last people were four of Lee's own friends.

"A couple of people?" Harry whispered looking at Hermione.

"It was a Popular Idea." Hermione replied happily.

"I still have no idea what the plan is." Lee signed confused. Soon, twenty-nine students sat down around their table. Lee listened as Hermione told them the idea, and the cause of the plan was because Lord Voldemort had returned. Everyone's reaction to Voldemort's confused Lee.

"Is it true you can produce a Patrounus?" Susan asked

"Yes…" Harry seemed unsure where this was going.

"A corporeal Patrounus?" Susan added.

"You don't know Madam Bones, do you?" Harry looked at her.

"She's my auntie, she told me all about your hearing. So, is it true you make a Stag Patrounus?" Susan smiled

"Yes." Harry nodded, everyone began muttering impressed. Soon, everyone was signing their names on a piece of parchment. Lee smiled at Ron, this was going to be fun.

On Monday, Lee frowned at the notice board. A new educational decree. Lee sighed, it said no groups. He wondered if the secret defence group was still going to happen. Making a mental note to ask Ron, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"That's the spirit Lee, now come on, I'm starving." Rena grinned

"You are always starving Ree." Lee smiled, the friends headed down to breakfast.

"Is it still on?" Lee sat near Ron in history of Magic.

"Of course." Harry nodded

"I'll tell the other Hufflepuff's later." Lee smiled, Harry frowned.

"Your hair is tied back." He stated.

"Did Rena force you to do it like that again?" Ron questioned

"Nope, little Lee did it all by herself, I couldn't be prouder." Rena hugged her friend

"Stop it Rena!" Lee tried pushing her friend away. The lesson was uneventful, minus the fact that Hagrid brought Harry a letter, but she was hurt. So, claiming to be sick, he rushed her from the room.

"I don't think letters are safe anymore. I have to go, see you later." Lee left Ron, and ran with Rena.

"What are you thinking Lee?" She asked

"I'm sending a letter to my little brother." Lee smiled as they headed to the library.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 – The DA and forbidden

"This evening." Lee jumped to find Ron next to her at breakfast one morning, Rena sat grinning like an idiot. "The secret meeting."

"Great!" Lee smiled "So, shall I just follow you after dinner?"

"No, meet us on the seventh floor, near a tapestry showing trolls doing ballet." Ron told her.

"Meet you there." Lee nodded. Lee had the job of telling all the Hufflepuff's who had signed their names about the meeting.

That evening, Lee was waiting by the tapestry of Banabas the barmy's attempt to teach trolls for the ballet.

"Lee!" Ron smiled

"Hi!" Lee saw them. "I decided to come early, the others will be up shortly."

"That's great. Apparently, we need to pass this bit of wall three times thinking of what we need." Harry said, they did just that.

"Harry!" Hermione said, a high door had appeared in the wall. Harry opened the door, they stepped into a spacious room filled with fighting dark art books with cushions, there was even dark wizard detectors. "This place is perfect." Hermione went and looked through a book. More people soon arrives. Once everyone had made it, by popular demand, the group called themselves Dumbledore's army.

"Right, shall we get practising then?" Harry said "I was thinking, for the first we do should be the disarming charm. I know it's pretty basic, but I've found it really useful."

"I don't think expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who." Zacharias Smith stated.

"I've used it against him, it saved my life last June." Harry replied, Zacharias and everyone else was quiet. "But, if you think it is beneath you, you may leave." No one moved. "okay, I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice." Ron paired with Lee, Neville was paired with Hermione. "Right, on the count of three. One, two, Three…"

"Expelliarmus!" Lee muttered. Ron watched as he wand was sent flying. He looked at Lee really surprised, she smiled sheepishly.

"That was perfect Lee." Harry said

"Thanks." Lee blushed with Pride as Ron went to get his wand back. After a while of practicing, a whistle blew, everyone looked at Harry.

"Not bad, definitely room for improvement." Harry said "Let's try that again." Ron improved with Lee's help, but Lee cast a quick glance around at everyone else, it seemed everyone was improving. Harry blew the whistle. "Well, that was pretty good, but we've over run." Harry said "Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" Someone yelled

"The quidditch season is about to start."

"Let's say next Wednesday night then. We can decide on additional meetings then." Harry told them.

"We better get going," Ron hugged Lee as they said their goodnights. Lee headed to the common room with the other Hufflepuff's.

"That was awesome!" Ernie grinned

"Yep. I learnt so much, well more than Umbridge's taught me." Rena nodded. Lee smiled, she could only hope that Umbridge wouldn't find out.

The DA meetings couldn't have been more confusing, on one was ever sure when the next one was. But, Hermione dealt with that. She gave every member of the DA a fake Galleon.

"You see the Numerals around the edge?" Hermione began to explain at the end of the fourth meeting "On these fake coins, the numbers will change to reflect the next time and date of the next meeting. They will grow hot when the date changes. So, you'll be able to feel them when you're carrying them around. I've put a protean charm on them. So, when Harry changes the date on his coin, they will all change."

"You can do a protean charm?" Terry Boot asked

"Yes…" Hermione nodded

"But…that's newt Standard…isn't it?"

"I suppose it is." Hermione said

"How come you're not in Ravenclaw?" He demanded. "With brains like yours?"

"Oh, the sorting hat did consider putting me in Ravenclaw, but it chose Gryffindor." Hermione explained. "So, are we using the Galleons?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

The day of the Gryffindor Vs Slytherin matched approached quite quickly.

"You'll come and watch right?" Ron asked one afternoon. They were under a tree by the lake.

"I am not sure if I can make it, I promised to help Professor Grumbly-plank get something ready for next lesson." Lee said, Ron looked sad. "But I will try and be there before the end. Besides, I know you are going to win."

"Well, you are my lucky charm." Ron smiled, Lee laughed, looking up.

"Oh, Orson." Lee muttered, as her owl swooped down, dropping a letter on her lap before heading off to the owlry.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked

"My family." Lee replied as she opened the Letter.

' _Lee,_

 _We are glad you still want contact with us. We are just happy that you are now happy. John is worried about you, your parents haven't let him visit for a while, I think they have guessed we are still on talking terms. We remember you mentioning you had your exams this year, so we write too much, so you still can study in peace. We wish you the best of luck and we hope to hear from you soon._

 _Your Loving Family.'_

"That's really sweet." Ron smiled

"Yeah, I'll write to them after the Quidditch match. My house might not be playing, but you will be on the winning team." Lee smiled at him "So, I think they'll want to know."

"Hagrid!" Lee beamed, she had been helping Professor Grubby-plank when Hagrid came down the grounds to his hut.

"Lee, good to see ya!" Hagrid smiled, he looked pretty beaten up.

"Ow…need some help?" Lee asked "I could make some tea?"

"You are a great help Lee." Hagrid nodded.

Lee sat speaking to Hagrid, telling him about what had happened in his absence. There was then a knock at the door.

2I should make more tea." Lee smiled, then gasped. "Oh, no! I promised to go to the Quidditch match…" Lee fell quiet as she made tea, whilst Hagrid opened the door. Lee heard Harry, Ron and Hermione enter.

"Wanna cuppa?" Hagrid asked, as Harry removed a cloak, Lee smiled.

"Hey." She said

"Lee, you…what?" Ron looked confused.

"She was helping Grubby-Plank when I got back and she been tellin' me what's goin' on at Hogwarts." Hagrid explained.

"Yeah, so, how did the match go?" Lee asked, Harry and Ron looked down. "Oh no, did you lose?"

"Sure feels that way…" Harry muttered, Hermione sighed.

"We won, but thanks to Malfoy, Harry, Fred and George have gotten a life ban." Hermione told her.

"Oh no! Why?" Lee looked at them.

"He insulted my Family…" Ron said

"And he insulted my mother." Harry added

"HE WHAT?!" They all joined, they had thought it was Hagrid, but the half-giant was looking at Lee in complete surprise. She making three cups of tea, muttering death threats under her breath.

"Calm down, it's fine." Ron told her.

"Yeah, it will be. Just wait until I see him. Ha!" Lee had a devious look on her face.

"I don't even want to know what you're planning." Harry admitted.

"Don't you worry! It will be talk of the whole school!" Lee told them proudly. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"It's her!" Ron hissed.

"Get under here, come one Lee!" Harry gasped. They huddled in the corner, under the cloak. Umbridge came in. She questioned Hagrid on his whereabouts. Lee held her breath; she was terrified of the thought that Umbridge might discover them. She let out a sigh of relief as Umbridge left. Ron patted her back.

"Inspecting people is she?" Hagrid asked, as Harry removed the cloak.

"Yes, Trelawney's on probation already." Harry nodded.

"What are you planning to teach us Hagrid?" Hermione asked nervously

"Don't worry, I saved some good creatures for ya fifth year. Ya'll enjoy it." Hagrid smiled, Hermione tried to get Hagrid to tell her what, but he didn't tell. They headed back to the Castle.

"I can't wait for Care of Magical Creatures now!" Lee said

"Why?" Hermione glared.

"Because, I like learning about Magical creatures." Lee explained as the climb the stairs. Hermione glared at her. "Well, see you tomorrow, good night." Lee headed towards her common room.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 – Thesterals and the Christmas nightmare.

"I wonder what Hagrid is going to teach us." Lee muttered, as they headed down to Hagrid's hut.

"Hermione's been trying to get Hagrid to follow some lesson plans she made." Ron whispered to Lee.

"Seriously? I like Hagrid's lessons." Lee smiled. "He doesn't need to change his teaching ways. Oh, there's Ha…erg…" Lee covered her mouth. Hagrid was carrying a dead calf over his shoulder, Harry grimaced and Hermione looked horrified. Ron squeezed Lee's hand as the stopped in front of Hagrid, the rest of the class crowd around too.

"We'll be working in there today. A bit more sheltered, they prefer the dark." Hagrid smiled, pointing to the tree behind him.

"What prefers the dark?" Malfoy panicked.

"Ready? Right, well, I've been saving a trip into the forest for your fifth year. "Hagrid "Though you may want to see these creatures in their natural habitat. What we're studying today are pretty rare, I am probably the only person in Britain who's manage to train them…"

"You're sure you've trained them?" Malfoy asked. Lee rolled her eyes, they acted tough, but they weren't, she chose just to ignore the Slytherin.

"I hope they are dangerous." Scarlet whispered to Lee, who smiled and shook her head.

"You hope everything is dangerous." Lee replied. They followed Hagrid into the forest, for ten minutes they walked until they reached a place where the trees were so close together there was snow on the ground what so ever. Hagrid lumped the cow on the ground.

"Gather around, gather around." Hagrid told them. "Now, they'll be attached to the smell of the meat. But, I'm gonna call them, just so they know it's me." Lee and Ron stood, looking around.

"Why doesn't Hagrid call them again?" Ron whispered.

"Here comes another now." Hagrid looked at them. "Put yer hand up if you can see them?" Lee was surprised to see Harry and Neville put their hand up.

"What are we meant to be looking at?" Malfoy asked, Hagrid pointed the cow, several girls screamed.

"Cool!" Scarlet grinned as meat was being stripped from the body and vanishing into thin air. Hagrid explained that the invisible creature was a Thesteral, and that they could only be seen by people who had seen death. Then the lesson was ruined by the entrance of Umbridge.

That evening was another DA meeting. The hour was up in no time, Lee smiled at Ron, who had really improved.

"You're getting really good. When we get back from the holiday's, we can start doing some of the big stuff." Harry told everyone. "Maybe even Patronus'" Lee looked down at her wand, she, Ron and Hermione left. Hermione walked ahead.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked "You didn't look too happy when Harry mention Patronus'"

"It's just, I already know it. Cedric taught me it back when…" Ron nodded in understanding. "Besides, I am not sure if my Patronus will like Harry's."

"Why?" Ron asked, looking intrigued.

"You'll have to find out when have that lesson." Lee smiled. "Good night."

"Night." Ron replied, lee headed back down to her common room.

The next morning, Lee was worried. Harry, Ron and all the other Weasley's had vanished from the school overnight. She sat at breakfast wondering where they were.

"Miss. Smith, may I have a word with you later, in my office?" Lee jumped, Umbridge came up behind her.

"Of course Professor, do you have a preferred time you want to speak to me at?" Lee pulled out her diary.

"How about after Breakfast." Umbridge smiled

"Okay Professor." Lee nodded, she watched Umbridge go to the staff table.

"What was that about?" Rena frowned, sitting down next to her friend.

"Oh, Umbridge wants to speak to me." Lee told her.

"I wish you luck my friend. It was nice knowing you." Rena said, Lee rolled her eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Lee was knocking on the door of Umbridge's office.

"Come in." Umbridge said, Lee entered. The room was completely pink with plates with cats on them. "Please sit Miss. Smith. Would you like some tea?"

"Um, Okay." Lee said, Professor Umbridge made Lee a cup of pink tea. She took a sip; it was actually quite nice.

"I only want to ask a few questions Miss. Smith." Umbridge sat across from her.

"Okay." Lee nodded

"Where is Mr Weasley and Mr Potter?" Umbridge asked.

"I don't know professor. I only realised they were gone this morning." Lee replied, taking another sip.

"Do you know where Sirius Black is?"

"No professor."

"Well, Miss. Smith, may I ask who you live with?" Umbridge asked

"Mr and Mrs Diggory. My parents are muggles and they disagreed with the fact I could use magic. Cedric was like my big brother at Hogwarts, and his family allowed me to stay with them." Lee explained, she began to wonder why she was telling Umbridge all this.

"Well, they will be receiving an owl on your kind co-operation." Umbridge smiled

"That's not really necessary Professor." Lee said

"Not at all, run along now." Umbridge told her. Lee left the room, she jumped as Orson landed on her shoulder with a letter. Filch came running over.

"Is that your owl?" He gasped

"Yes." Lee looked at the letter, the was no name on it. She wondered who it was from. "It must be from my grandparents."

"Very well." Filch walked off. Lee opened the letter as she walked, it was from Ron!

 _Lee,_

 _Dad's been…well, it's hard to explain in a letter. Especially since you are still at Hogwarts. I will tell you after the holidays."_

 _Love_

 _Ron'_

Lee frowned, what could have happened to Mr Weasley?


	46. Chapter 46

_Author's note : I hope you all had a good weekend. 9002 views, I am really happy about this. Thank you for reading people. Here's another chapter to cheer up your Monday morning._

* * *

Chapter 46 – Christmas with the Family

Lee slept soundly in her bed at the Diggory's, they had asked her home for the holidays, they were so happy when they got the letter from Umbridge. Orson slept in his cage, his head under is wing, a few faint beads of sunlight streamed through the curtains. Mr and Mrs Diggory peeked into her room.

"She's still asleep." Mrs Diggory smiled "We have a little more time, let's get the rest of it finished."

Lee was woken up by some people talking, then a hushing noise. She sat up and yawned, Orson didn't move Lee smiled, she got out a brand-new bag of special Owl treats and placed them by his cage door.

"Merry Christmas my friend." She smiled, she debated getting changed or whether she should just put on a dressing gown. She decided to put on a dressing gown, there was an unlikely chance she would be going outside today. She made her way downstairs.

"Merry Christmas!" Lee jumped and quickly hid behind the door, there were new people there.

"You were right, Cedric was right. She is adorable." A woman smiled

"Lee these are the rest of our family, they really wanted to meet you. And Christmas seemed the best time." Mrs Diggory smiled "Cedric wanted to do it last year, but the Yule ball and everything else…" The room fell quiet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Lee said, she sat with the family. First was breakfast, Lee felt the joy she had felt when she had spent the holidays with the Longbottom's. Halfway through a slice of Toast, Lee had an idea, without saying a word she quickly rushed up stairs and flicked through her photo album, to find the right Photo. She found it. Rena had taken it later in the night, it was of Cedric and Lee standing side by side, in the photo the two of them smiled happily up at her. "Gemino!" She pointed her wand at the photo, creating a copy of it. She then took it downstairs.

"Are you okay?" Mr Diggory asked

"Yep Merry Christmas." She held out the Photo. The Diggory's gathered around too looked at it. "It was the last picture my friend took at the Yule ball." Mrs Diggory sniffed.

"It's perfect." She put it in a Photo frame and put in on the mantel piece, Cedric and Lee in the Photo smiling brightly and waved.

"I think Lee should get to open her presents first." One of the Grandmothers smiled. She held out a thin wrapped gift. Lee accepted it, it was a piece of sheet music.

"For a Piano…I don't know how to play." Lee muttered.

"We'll teach you sweetie, that piece is rare, only a few copies ever made. I hope you'll enjoy playing it as much as we did." The other grandmother smiled

Later, after the present opening, Lee went upstairs to change, she then went outside in her new woolly hat, gloves and cloak. Her new Uncles, Joseph and Bernard, and granddad jay helped her make a snow before they went in for hot coco.

That night, Lee wrote to her family.

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _I hope you're all having a good day. Do you have snow? We do, it's pretty cols here though. Hope John's having fun._

Lee sent Orson off with it, just as Pig zoomed in. Lee had to grab him to get the letter and parcel.

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _I hope you're having fun, dad's alive, so no need to worry. Mom made me write that, she guessed you would be worrying. I can't wait to see you back at Hogwarts._

 _Love Ron._

Ron had got her a black and gold quill, Mrs Weasley had sent along some homemade mince pies, which were delicious, and a Weasley jumper. She ate a mince pie as she wrote a reply.

 _Ron,_

 _Merry Christmas too. I am glad your dad's okay, give him my best wishes for me. Thanks for the quill, it's beautiful, and tell you mom the mince pies are delicious. I am totally feasting on them tonight. Can't wait to see you at Hogwarts either._

 _Lee_

"take this to Ron." Lee tied it to Pig's leg and he zoomed off. Lee smiled, before helping herself to another mince pie and got out her homework.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 – Muggle treats and Valentines dates.

"So, how was your holiday?" Iliana asked Lee as they walked down the carriages of the Hogwarts express.

"It was fun. The whole Diggory family welcomed me, but I can't help but feel like they think of me as a Cedric substitute." Lee sighed

"Lee, his parents accepted you as part of their family when Cedric was alive, I am positive they don't think of you that way." Iliana assured her, Lee nodded and Smiled. She saw Scarlet in a carriage lone with shopping bags. Lee opened the door.

"Hey Scarlet, what you got?" Lee sat down, Iliana followed her in.

"Erm, it doesn't matter…" Scarlet said, Lee frowned as she looked at the bags.

"Is that a can of Coke?" Lee smiled

"Yeah, it is." Scarlet took out a can. "Want one?"

"Yeah, thanks." Lee nodded, she opened the can. Iliana watched amazed.

"Want to try on Ana?" Scarlet held out a can.

"Is it a drink?" Ana asked

"A Popular one. Amongst muggles anyway." Lee smiled drinking from the can. Ana opened her own can and took a sip. Her eyes widened.

"This is delicious!" Ana declared.

"Told you." Lee laughed. Rena, Ritza and Azalea joined them. They sat drinking Coke and eating muggle treats.

"Hey Lee check this out." Rena called, as they headed to their dorms.

"What is it?" Lee turned to see Rena looking at the notice board in the corner of the common room.

"Valentine's day. There's a trip to Hogsmead." Rena smiled

"Really? I wonder if Ron will ask me to go with him." Lee muttered

"Or, you could take him to go with you." Rena told her.

"Wait? What! No! I…I would never get the words out." Lee shook her head.

"Well, knowing Ron…Just give it till breakfast tomorrow." Rena smiled at her friend. Lee looked at the notice unsure.

"Lee!" Ron caught Lee going down to Breakfast.

"Good morning to you too." Lee smiled as Ron hugged her. They walked hand in hand to the great hall.

"Want to go to Hogsmead with me on Valentine's day?" Ron asked

"I would lo0ve too." Lee smiled excitedly.

"Great!" Ron grinned Happily. They went to their house tables.

"So?" Rena asked as her sat down, looking over at her with a grin.

"Ron asked me." Lee smiled happily.

"Told you! Now, I want you kids to behave yourselves, okay?" Rena told her.

"Oh, hush Re" Lee blushed.

"What...?" Lee gasped, January had gone by quickly, it was the valentine's day Hogsmead trip, Lee was looking up at Ron.

"Sorry, but Angeline wants a full day of Quidditch training…" Ron apologised. Lee looked down, she had been looking forward for this day. "Lee…"

"It's fine." Lee said "I'll see you later then, good luck." Lee walked off, not feeling hungry anymore. Ron called after her, but she ended up ignoring him. She took her hair bobble out, her hair falling into its old position. She entered the common room, surprising the few people who had yet to go down for breakfast. Lee went up to her dorm and sat on her head. She wiped away tears. They had been planning what to do this day since they agreed to go, and now, she had to spend Valentine's day alone.

"Hey? You okay?" A seventh year girl came into the dorm. Lee looked at her and shook her head. "Tell big sister Amber what's up." The girl sat next to her. Lee explained everything. By the end of it, Amber was frowning.

"I know it isn't Ron's fault, but We had planned the whole day and those plans have been scrapped." Lee sighed.

"Now, you can hang with me the others staying in today, first, I got something to do." Amber got up and left. Lee lay down, it wasn't Ron's fault, he could decide when the Captain picked dates to train., but her heart ached some much, she couldn't try to seek out Ron.

"Lee woke up, she realised she must have dozed off, it was about midday. Lee sat up and brushed away her bed hair, before going to the common room.

"Feeling better?" Amber asked, she was sitting upside down on the sofa, some of the other Hufflepuff's looked concerned.

"I guess." Lee sighed. "But, how do I face Ron now?"

"Don't worry, believe me." Amber grinned up at her. Lee decided to copy Amber and sat upside down.

"What did you do?" Lee looked at her, Amber laughed along with the rest of the common room. "What?"

"Well, let say He, and the rest of the Quidditch team know when you upset on of us, the rest of us will have something to say about it." Amber smiled

"Do I even want to know what you told him?" Lee smiled weakly, the whole4 common burst out laughing again.


	48. Chapter 48

_Author's note: 9,840 views! 160 more until 10,000. And you know what? If this fanfic can reach 10,000 views by next week. I will write a special chapter for the occasion. Of course, I will need to decide a special chapter to write, but I will make one. So, lets aim for that 10,000. I really want to thank the people who have read this since the first day I published this...the first year anniversary should be coming up too. So, thank you all._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter, read and review._

* * *

Chapter 48 – Forgiveness and the Patronous charm

Lee couldn't bring herself to face Ron, they often caught each other's gaze, they did nod at each other. But when Lee did come face to face with Ron, she could never gather her wits to talk to him before he went off with Harry.

Lee sat in the Library reading Harry's interview in the Quibbler, she had bewitched it to look like muggle fairy tale.

"Lee?" A voice asked.

"Huh…?" Lee looked up to see Ron. "Oh, H-hi." She closed the Quibbler. "How are you?"

"I've been better." Ron sat across from her.

"Oh…" Lee looked at her hands nervously.

"Do you want to spend the next Hogsmead visit with me?" Ron asked, Lee looked at him. "I asked Angelina, we haven't got practice that day."

"Okay, I guess I'll go." Lee smiled slightly.

"Gr-really?" Ron seemed surprised. "I honestly thought you no longer wanted to be with me…"

"I was upset about our date plans going to waste. You suddenly cancelled on the day." Lee said "But, I knew it wasn't your fault."

"That's good." Ron smiled, relieved. "Oh, I have to go, see you at DA tonight."

That night, Ron stood next to Lee in the DA meeting. Harry explained how to produce a Patronous.

"Lee, why don't you demonstrate a Patronous?" Harry said, there were a few sniggers. Lee raised her wand, her mind turned back to the yule ball, having fun with everyone.

"Expecto Patronum." She muttered silently. Her Lioness Patronous appeared, the whole DA group fell silent.

"Wow, first go…" Harry said

"Well, actually…Cedric taught me it in my second year, I was able to produce a full bodies Patronous by my third year." Lee explained, she got to sit out and watch as the other DA members tried casting the charm. Ron ended up having a Jack Russel. Lee laughed as it ran and knocked someone over. Then Dobby appeared. Lee stood up and join Ron. Harry tried to calm down the elf, in doing so, they discovered that Umbridge had been told about the meeting.

"What are you waiting for? RUN!" Harry yelled, Ron grabbed Lee's hand and ran for the door, they got out and reached the Library.

"Do you think everyone got away?" Lee looked at Ron as they calmly left the library as if they had been in there a while.

"Hopefully. Be careful on your way back to your Common Room." Ron told her. Lee nodded.

"You too." She kissed his cheek. When she got back the Common room was quiet.

"Please be okay…" Lee whispered.


	49. Chapter 49

_Author's note:_

 _To the guest who reviewed: Your grasp of math confuses me greatly. I have worked out how many friends Lee has in each house._

 _7 in Hufflepuff_

 _3 in Ravenclaw_

 _3 in Slytherin_

 _4 in Gryffindor._

 _So, I am not sure how having 4 friends in Gryffindor is more then having around 7 in Hufflepuff. Not to mention, she is friends with the majority of the Hufflepuff house, but I could only remember around 7 names off my heart. The Only friends she has in Gryffindor, is harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville. Hermione and Lee are not friends, they tolerate each other and that's about it. They overall dislike each other._

 _Also, I have no idea what 'mary sueish' means._

 _But, if you don't like this fanfic, don't read it. Simple as._

 _In other news - This fanfic has reached 10,000 views. I will begin working on a special chapter for you all. Anyway thing you would like to see in the special chapter?_

 _Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Read and Review._

* * *

Chapter 49 – The headmistress and I must obey rules.

Lee looked at the notice board, her heart sank. Professor Dumbledore had gone, Umbridge was now the Headmistress. Lee had just reached the main stair way, when Flitch came hobbling over.

"The head mistress wants to speak to you." He said, Lee followed him to Umbridge's office.

"Hello, Miss smith. Take a seat." Umbridge said, Lee did. "Do you understand why you are here?"

"No Professor." Lee replied.

"Well, Although I am extremely grateful for the information you provided for me last time. Last night, I gained information that you were part of Potter's army." Umbridge smiled sweetly, Lee looked down. She had got hold the list of all the members. "As punishment, I want you to write lines."

"Write lines?" Lee repeated.

"Yes, Write, I must obey the rules." Umbridge said, giving lee some parchment and a quill. "You won't need ink for that quill."

"Okay." Lee began writing. The ink was brilliant red, Lee had always been told never to write in red, but oh well. After a few lines, Lee's left hand began to burn, she glanced down at her hand and gasped. The words she was writing was engraved into the back of her hand. The red wasn't ink, it was her own blood.

"Keep writing Miss. Smith." Umbridge's voice seemed cheerful.

By the time Lee left, it was almost time for lesson. Lee glared at the floor as she walked. No way was that a legal punishment. It was torture! Child abuse! She frowned, could it be classed as child abuse, she was physically harming students. Maybe there was some wizarding law she was breaking. As she walked, wondering if there was a book on wizard law in the library, a loud bang caused her to look up. Fireworks were going off in the halls, she smiled as a sea horse one swam passed her through the air. She saw Fred and George high-fiving each other. She approached them.

"Umbridge will kill you." She said

"We honestly don't care." Fred shrugged, George noticed her hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?" He asked, he took her hand in his, the twins glared down at the writing.

"She did this, didn't she?" Fred looked at her.

"She has a quill that uses your blood instead of ink. It hurts so much." Lee nodded.

"I am sure we have a few more, bigger fireworks… Should we Fred?" George looked at his twin.

"We should. I can't wait for her to try and get rid of them." Fred grinned.

"What happens when you try to get rid of them?" Lee asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."" The twins said together.

The fireworks continued to go off all day. Lee found herself smiling along with everyone else. It was a really good day. The fireworks were still going off at Dinner, even the teachers seemed to be enjoying the trouble it was causing Umbridge. Lee, Rena and several others of the Hufflepuff table were discussing which ones were their favorite.

"I wonder who set them off. I've never seen Fireworks like these before." Kevin watched a dragon firework roar above them.

"Yeah." Rena agreed, Lee smirked to herself. "You know, don't you?"

"Weasley twins." Lee answered. The Hufflepuff table nodded in understanding, of course it was the Weasley twins.

"They really stepped up their trouble-making. They are going to make life for Umbridge a misery." Amber grinned.

"They really are geniuses. " Rena smiled at the fireworks above.


	50. Chapter 50

_Author's Note : wow, Chapter 50! This is the longest Fan fiction I have ever written. It's also the longest story I have ever written. I am pleased with that. Well, here's the next chapter. Read and review._

* * *

Chapter 50 – Careers advice.

Lee knocked on Professor Sprouts office door and entered.

"I'm here for my careers advice." Lee said

"Come in dear." Professor Sprout smiled, Umbridge sat in the corner. Lee sat in front of Professor Sprout's desk. "This meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide what subjects you should continue into your sixth and seventh year. Have you thought about what you would like to do after Hogwarts?"

"Well, maybe a Professor." Lee said

"Any particular kind of Professor?" Sprout asked

"Care of Magical Creatures, or Herbology." Lee answered.

"Anything else?"

"Well, being a Magi-zoologist seems like a cool job to do." Lee said. "Or a herbologist."

"They are very hard careers, but you have shown great skill in Herbology and you are working at an O level. So no worriers there. Professor Hagrid has graded you and O too." Sprout smiled. "You should carry those on next year. May I suggest Charms and Transfiguration. Both will be handy in any field of teaching. Potions is also a valuable lesson to continue. You are currently working at an A level, Professor Snape only accepts those who achieve an O, so a little more work and you get there." Sprout nodded. "Do you have anything to add Professor Umbridge?"

"No, I think Miss. Smith will make a fine teacher." Umbridge said.

"Very well, you may go now." Sprout told Lee, who picked up her bag and left.

Lee walked down the hall, it was nearly dinner, she was suddenly caught in a rush of students. They stopped at the Courtyard, she saw Fred and George.

"Lee!" Ron and Hermione joined her.

"What have…" Lee began.

"You think it's amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp do you?" Umbridge glared at them. Lee had to cover her mouth to stop herself laughing.

"Pretty amusing, yeah." Fred looked at her without any fear. Filch took Umbridge a note, he was muttering happily under his breath.

"You two are about to learn what happens in my school to wrong-doers." Umbridge said

"I don't think we are." Fred stated "George, I think we've outgrown our education."

"Been feeling that way myself." George agreed. "Reckon we test out talents in the real world."

"Definitely." Together, the twins raised their wands.

"Accio Brooms." Their brooms, still chained together, stopped before the twins. The twins mounted them.

"Come to Ninety-Three Diagonally – Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Fred called

"Discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they are going to use our products to get rid of this old bat!" George added. They kicked off.

"Give her hell from us Peeves!" Fred told the Poltergeist. Lee smiled as Peeves saluted them. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"I'm going to need a list of their merchandise. " Lee muttered a plan forming in her mind.


	51. Chapter 51

_Author's Note: Sorry about this being later, I was ill yesterday when I got home and at College, so I didn't really feel like posting...and today, I found out John Hurt died. First Snape and now Ollivander. I don't know how many more famous deaths my heart will take._

 _Anyway, here is chapter 51. Read and Review_

* * *

Chapter 51 – Mischief makers and Hogsmead dates.

The twins had gladly sent a list to lee, she had brought a few items and still trying to formulate a plan to use them without notice. She already managed to cast Anteoculatia on the Slytherin Prefect, Pansy Parkinson, without being caught. Everyone had gotten into the habit of using the skiving snack boxes when they had Umbridge. When Lee had a spare, she would go and see the students fill out of her class with all sorts.

One Saturday morning, Lee was up early. It was a Hogsmead weekend, she was already dressed and tying her hair into a ponytail when someone called her from the common room.

"Coming" She replied, she reached the common room to see Ron waiting outside, the Hufflepuff common room door.

"Your dates here." Amber grinned. Lee rolled her eyes and left to join Ron.

"Have fun!" Rena called.

"Bye." Lee waved as the door closed, she smiled at Ron. "Good Morning."

"Good morning." Ron took her hand, they began walking down the corridor.

"You're early this morning." Lee told him. "I thought we were going to meet in the hall."

"We were. But, I thought I would surprise you." Ron smiled.

"You did. It was a nice surprise." Lee nodded. They ate a quick breakfast before heading towards Hogsmead.

Their first stop was at Madam Puddifoot's foot café, they settled at a table in the corner.

"How's Quidditch training going?" Lee asked, fishing a marshmallow of the top of the whipped cream on top of her hot chocolate.

"Okay, I guess. I don't think we'll win the cup this year. Not without Harry and the twins." Ron sighed.

"You'll be fine. Just believe in yourself a little more. I believe in you." Lee told him, Ron drank a bit of his hot chocolate. Lee began giggling.

"What?" Ron asked

"You've got a bit of cream on your nose." Lee smiled, Ron blushed and wiped it off.

"Thanks." He said, Lee smiled and sighed.

"This is nice." She stated.

"We should do this more often." Ron agreed, nodding. Lee looked at him shocked.

"Mr. Weasley, did you just say you'll be bringing me on more dates?" Lee smiled, blushing.

"Maybe." The two of them laughed. After finishing their drinks, Lee and Ron looked around different shops.

"Weasley is our king." Malfoy chanted as they passed.

2malfoy, take a hint here. Ron is mine, go and flirt with someone who hasn't got a date." Lee held Ron's arm. Malfoy looked at her shocked at her words. Lee had to pulled Ron away, once out of earshot, Ron burst out laughing.

"You still amaze me sometimes." Ron looked at Lee, smiling brightly.

"I'll take that as a complement. Oh, can we have a look in that shop?" Lee asked "I can see a really cool magical creatures book." Ron smiled and followed her into the shop.

The last day of May arrived, Lee stood at the front of the Gryffindor stand next to Luna.

"Don't worry Lee, Gryffindor will win this match." Luna smiled.

"Thanks Luna." Lee looked at her. "I believe in the team, they can do it!" They looked back at the pitch as the match began. Lee had to cover her eyes as Ron missed the Quaffle and The Slytherin's began to sing Weasley is out king.

"They really need t stop singing that." Lee glared at the stand of green. "Do you think a hex will shut them up? Luna just giggled, but said nothing.

But the tide turned, Lee was cheering loudly as Ginny caught the snitch and Gryffindor won. Luna and Lee hugged each other laughing. Ron beamed over at Lee, near the end of the game her saved the Quaffle several times. Lee waved at him, just as he vanished into mists of the Quidditch team.


	52. Chapter 52

_Author's note: good Monday morning everyone. I hope you all have a good week. February is almost upon us, as is the UK telford comic con. Last year the Hufflepuff badger wearing a scarf made an appearance, but I couldn't find it when I wanted a picture. I hope it shows up this time too. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Read and Review._

* * *

Chapter 52 - O. and Giant brothers

Lee sat next to Ron the next day with Harry and Hermione. They had settled under the shade of a tree, Lee was reading up on Care of Magical creatures, listening to Ron go over the match to Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah, we won. Did you see the look on Chang's face when Ginny got the snitch right out from under her nose?" Ron chuckled

"I suppose she cried, did she?" Harry asked, Lee laughed, Harry looked at her.

"More out of temper than anything else." Lee said

"You saw her chuck her broom away when she got back on the ground, didn't you?" Ron frowned.

"Well, actually…non…" Hermione sighed, Lee lowered her book and looked between Harry and Hermione confused. "The only part of the match we saw was the first goal."

"You didn't watch? You didn't see any of those saves I made." Ron looked at them, hurt.

"no, we didn't want to leave…" Hermione told him, "We had too…"

"How come?" Ron went red. Harry explained how Hagrid went to show them something, then broke the news.

"He brought one back and hid it in the forest?" Ron gasped.

"I'm happy for Hagrid." Lee smiled, reading her book again.

"How can you be happy for Hagrid; do you realise the danger of keeping a giant?" Harry asked.

"Of course, but, he has had no family since his dad died in his second year, now he has a half-brother" Lee said, she looked at them. "Family is important."

The first exam was scheduled or Monday morning, Lee and Ron agreed they were going to concentrate on revising. So, Lee sat in the library, she was surround by every note book used in charms. She was reading through them. Sunday night, Lee hoped she had everything she had everything she needed to know.

Lee was happy with the theory of charms, then after normal lunch, everyone had to go into the side room, until they were called. She thought she did okay in the Charms practical. As soon as she left the hall, Lee went to her dorm and dug out her notes from transfiguration for her next exam. She looked forward to Herbology. She knew she passed the Defence against the dark arts, having Cedric and Harry teach her. Lee admitted she was surprised if got less than an E. She happily showed her Patronous for an extra mark, Apparently, Harry had mentioned her Patronous form. When she spoke to him later that day, he admitted he had mention Ron and Hermione's Patronous too. She thanked him, before going to revise for the next exam.

Lee spent the next Friday, Saturday and Sunday revising for her potions exam. The last four exams, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care f Magical creatures and Divination. Astronomy was the worst, Hagrid was attacked, he got away, but McGonagall had been injured. History of magic was, well, interesting. Harry had some sort of fit, Lee was worried as he recovered and rushed off to the hospital wing.

"So, how do you think you've done?" Ginny asked, Lee was walking with her and Luna.

"Okay, I think. But, I am worn…" Lee stopped as they heard shouting. "Isn't that Harry?"

"Come on." Ginny led the way to a class room. As soon as they entered the classroom, Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to them. "Hi, we recognised Harry's voice. What are you yelling about?"

"Never you mind." Harry said, Lee was surprised at the venom in his voice.

"You're being rather rude, you know." Luna stated, Lee smiled, you could count of Luna to be so calm during anything. They listened to Harry rant a bit more, then Hermione came up with a solution. Lee decided to help Ginny and Luna keep students away from Umbridge's office so Harry could speak to Sirius.

Lee found herself, Ginny, Luna and Neville, who had come to help, being restrained in Umbridge's office, by several Slytherin's. Lee looked around, as everyone else was trying to get free from their captors, apart from Luna, who seemed to be completely bored with everything. Snape had been summoned about a truth potion, which he didn't have any more of.

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry shouted as Snape went to leave. "He's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden." Lee knew Snape understand, from the look in his eyes. But he denied it and left. Umbridge began to think quickly, before deciding to use the Crutiatus curse. Lee and Hermione both shouted no, and Hermione tried to dissuade her, but it didn't work.

"We have to tell her." Hermione cried finally.

"That's right girl, now who was Potter trying to contact." Umbridge asked

"Professor Dumbledore." Hermione replied, that surprised everyone. Lee may never have got on with Hermione, but she had to admire the lie was inventing. Soon, Harry and Hermione left with Umbridge. Lee caught Ron's eyes, he smiled, she knew he had a plan.


	53. Chapter 53

_Author's Note: Sorry about not updating Wednesday, my one lesson had been cancelled, so I slept until around 1:30pm, then I got up case a friend to me to the viewing of Yu-Gi-Oh: the Darkside of Demsions. It is a great movie, got free cards. Including Obelisks the Tormentor. And well Thrusday was a real slow, sleepy day for me, so I have a double update for you today! Chapter 53 and 54._

AMC-MSDOK - Thanks for you review, I am glad you like it and I am so sorry. I have already handwritten past this point. Even if I wanted to save him I would have to make changes in the hand written chapters. But, my other fanfic, The magic of Love, Sirius will not die, so you can read that if you want.

SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover - I am glad you think so.

So, all I have to say is Hi to all the new followers, and I hope all of you reading enjoy these two chapters.

* * *

Chapter 53 – Into the Ministry of Magic

Lee, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville ran across the Bridge laughing at the state they had left the Slytherin's in. They spotted Harry and Hermione come out of the forest.

"How exactly where you planning to get all the way to London?" Hermione asked him.

"We were just wondering that." Ron grinned. "So, any ideas?" He gave Hermione and Harry their wands back.

"How did you get away?" Harry asked amazed.

"Let's see." Lee said, counting on her fingers. "A couple of stun spells, disarming ham, and a nice impedimenta jinx from Neville. But Ginny definitely won. Her bogy bat hex was brilliant, I still can't get my head around that spell. I feel a little sorry for Draco though."

"So, we saw you enter the forest, what did you do with Umbridge?" Ron asked

"She got carried off by a herd of Centaurs." Hermione said

"And they left you behind" Ginny looked at them.

"Nope, Grawp chased them off." Harry shook his head.

"Grawp?" Neville asked

"Hargid's little brother, so is Sirius…" Ron stopped.

"He's got Sirius." Harry said "I can't see how we can get there to help him."

"We'll fly won't we?" Luna smiled, Lee sighed as they began arguing who was going, she and Luna just stood there watching them.

"It doesn't matter anyway, because we still don't know how to get there." Harry said.

"We'll fly of course. I thought we had settled that." Luna smiled

"Oh…" Harry muttered.

"Thestral?" Lee asked, Harry nodded. Luna helped Hermione and Ron onto a Thestral each. Lee sat behind Ron and held on to him.

The Thestral got them to London, then the teens crammed themselves into a phone-box, Ron dialled a number.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business." A woman's voice said.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Leonora Smith and Neville Longbottom. We're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can get their first." Harry said.

"Thank you, visitor's pin you badge to the front of your robes." The woman told them, everyone got a badge with their name and rescue mission on it. The phone0box began to sink into the ground. "Have a pleasant evening." The woman said as the door opened. They all followed Harry to the department of Mysteries.

"Wow…" Lee /*muttered as they entered a circular room.

"Close the door." Harry said, as soon as it was shut. The walls began to rotate. Lee had to close her eyes, as it made her feel sick. As soon as it stopped, they entered another room, it had brains in jars. According to Harry, it was the wrong room, so they returned to the room. Before closing the door, Hermione cast Flagrate , a red-fiery X appeared on the door. Th second room had a veil, that Luna, Neville and Harry agreed they could hear voices from it. They left it, well, they had to drag Harry, Luna ad Neville out.

"Peculiar, don't you think." Lee muttered to Harry as the rooms spun again.

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"Only, you, Neville and Luna heard voices behind the veil, and you are the only three that can see the Thestrals. I don't think those two facts are coincidences." Lee told him, He looked thoughtful. The rooms came to a stop. The next door they tried was un-openable. The fourth door lead to a room, Harry sighed.

"This is the right place!" Harry led them through another door and into anthier room, a room of hite orbs on shelves.

Harry ran to a certain area, he cast lumos and looked around. Lee watched panic form on Harry's face.

"Harry?" Ron called

"What?" Harry asked

"Have you seen this?"

"Seen what?" Harry joined Ron, who was looking at one of the white orbs.

"It's got your name on it." Ron muttered.

"My name?" Harry took it, despite Neville's and Hermione's doubts. He brushed off some of the dust.

"Seems like it was just left here a fair few years ago…What are these orbs…" Lee muttered.

"No idea…" Harry replied.

"Very good potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me." A voice caused them to jump.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 – Panic and Help arrives

Lee stayed close to Ron, as Death eaters began to close in around them. Draco's father was one, Harry began to question him about the prophecy hidden inside the white orb as Ginny whispered the plan to everyone else. Lee tightened her grip on her wand, the plan itself was pretty simple, ut Lee could sense the possible dangerous situation they would get into.

"Now!" Harry yelled.

"Reducto!" The teens yelled as one. The spells hit the shelves. Crystal balls and splintered wood began to fall t the ground. That was the easy part, not the dangerous part.

"Run!" Harry ordered, Ron grabbed Lee's hand and ran. They had to get out of that room, and fast.

Lee found herself parted from Ron, but the Order of the Phoenix, Ginny quickly explained to Lee who they were., had come to help them against the Death eaters.

"Expulso!" Lee cast the spell at a table that was next to a Death eater, causing it to explode.

"Protego!" A voice said, Lee turned to see a witch with bubble-gum pink hair create a shield between her and a Death eater.

"Thank you." Lee smiled

"All Hufflepuff's are family, right?" The witch grinned "We have to stick together. I saw some of your friends that way." She pointed the way.

"Thanks again!" Lee rushed off. "Ginny!" She gasped, as she entered another room, she quickly knelt beside her fallen friend.

"I…I think I broke my ankle…" Ginny winced. "But, Luna…" Lee to where Ginny was looking, the Ravenclaw was unconscious. Lee went over and sighed, she still had a pulse. She carefull pulled Luna over to Ginny so she could keep them both safe.

"She's okay, just hold still." Lee knelt beside Ginny and again and created a splint around her ankle. "That should keep it in place until we can get some medical help."

"Yeah, thanks." Ginny frowned.

"you, haven't seen Ron, have you?" Lee asked

"Yeah, he's over there, but, there is something wrong with him." Ginny pointed, Lee was about to go and check on him when Harry entered.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Lee asked, and hugged her friend. Harry patted her back.

"Yeah, I'm…RON, NO!" Harry yelled, Lee turned as Ron caught one of the brain things that had been in a jar. Tentacles began to wrap around his arms.

"Diffindo!" Harry and Lee raced to try and free him.

"Harry, Run. I can help Ron. You need to fine Neville and make sure he's okay." Lee told him, Harry nodded and went off. Whilst Ron was fighting the brain, Lee tried a collection of spells, but none of them seemed to work. "What are these things!" Lee cried out in frustration, she couldn't stop them, nothing she could do was working to free him. The Brain suddenly removed itself from Ron, she looked up and gasped.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir." She said, she hugged Ron, he weakly hugged her back, "T-thank you!" Dumbledore smiled down at her kindly, before heading off. She knew he was going to find Harry. Lee helped Rn over to Ginny and Luna, who seemed to be waking up.

"Lee…" Ginny asked

"Come here." Lee wrapped an arm around her, and an arm around Luna. "It's Okay, Dumbledore is here. Everything is fine, it's over."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 – The end of another year

Lee sat next to Ron. They were in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Ginny was curled up at the end of Hermione's bed, Neville sat between Hermione and Ron's beds. Whilst Luna was happily reading the Quibbler, Hermione was looking through the daily prophet Then there was Lee who was looking through Ron's newest Chocolate frog cards.

"They used the interview from the Quibbler." Hermione muttered.

"Daddy sold it to them, got a good price." Luna replied. "We're are going to Sweden this summer to see if we can catch a crumpled horn Shack.

"That sounds Lovely…" Hermione muttered.

"You'll have to write to me about it. I hope you find one." Lee smiled, Luna nodded happily. The conversation switched to Umbridge, then it changed to the prophecy. That is when Harry got up and said he was going to visit Hagrid. "You shouldn't have mention it." Lee said, not looking at anyone, but looked at the cards as if they were the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"Why?" Hermione frowned.

"It clearly bothers him. You could tell by the look on his face." Lee looked at them. "I don't know, but, maybe it was bad news." Everyone fell silent.

The train home was eventful, Lee sat next to Ron re-reading the monster boo of monsters

"You'll have to come around mine this summer Lee." Ron told her.

"I'd love too." Lee smiled, the Frown. "everything is going to change now, isn't it?"

"what do you mean?" They all looked at her.

"Now everyone knows Voldemort is back. Muggles are not safe, are they?" Lee asked.

"No…Worried about your family?" Ron asked

"Yes, at least, if anything dangerous happens this year, I will be expecting it." Lee said "I wonder who our new Defence against the dark arts teacher will be." They sat in silence, Umbridge had been run out of the Castle by Peeves, he has used McGonagall's walking stick, it was one of the greatest days ever.

Off the train, Lee saw Fred and George.

"Fred! George!" Lee waved.

"Little Lee! Great to see you. Cause any trouble I our absence?" Fred asked

"I gave Pansy Parkinson antlers." Lee smiled brightly.

"That was you!" Hermione gasped. Lee laughed.

"The Sneaky Spell Ninja strikes again." George grinned. Lee nodded, she saw the Diggory's, she turned to Ron.

"See you soon then." Lee told him, Ron hugged her, before they went to their families.

"Have a good year?" Mrs Diggory asked

"Yes, it was harder than expected. I can't wait to receiver my O.W.L results though." Lee nodded, she headed home with her wizarding family. She couldn't wait for next year, when she would be working to be a professor.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 – Result!

Lee was up early one Saturday morning, she was brushing her hair when an Owl flew into her room. Dropping a letter on her desk, before going off. She looked at it, it must be her O.W.L results. She tied her hair up and picked up the letter, she began to feel anxious. She heard a noise downstairs, The Diggory's must be awake too. She headed downstairs and stod in the door way of the kitchen, holding the letter to her chest.

"Oh, Good morning Lee…oh." Mrs Diggory looked at her, Mr Diggory looked too.

"My results have come." Lee said.

"And?" Mr Diggory asked.

"Well, I haven't opened them yet. I thought I'd opened them when we were all together." Lee muttered.

"That's sweet of you dear." Mrs Diggory sat at the table, and nodded at her. Lee sat down too. She carefully opened the Letter and began to read it aloud.

Leonora Smith

Has achieved

Astronomy O

Care of Magical creatures O

Charms O

Defence against the Dark arts O

Divination E

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Arithmancy O

"All O's, apart from Divination, which is an E…" Lee muttered.

"That's brilliant! Nine outstanding's and only one exceeds expectations." Mr Diggory looked at them. "How about we give her that gift early?"

"Huh?" Lee looked between them

"We were saving this for your birthday, but…" Mr Diggory handed Lee some parchment

"A license to own a Kneazle…I can get a pet Kneazle?" Lee siled, they nodded. Lee jumped up and hugged the two of them. "Thank you so much!"

"You deserve it, we can go and pick one later. I know you have letter to write." Mrs Diggory smiled. Lee nodded and rushed t her room, where she had put some parchment out ready on her desk.

Ron,

My O.W.L result came today, I passed everything. Nine O and One E. The Diggory's have got me a license to own a Kneazle" I am so excited. We are going to get it later. What did you get? Have you heard from Harry? I hope he has done well too. See you soon.

Lee.

Orson happily delivered the letter, Lee got writing to her real family, she had promised to tell them her exam results. She left the other letter on the desk for when Orson returned. Lee went back downstairs to have breakfast.

Mrs Diggory went with Lee to get a Kneazle. Lee was looking at them, whilst Mrs Diggory was showing the shop keeper the license.

"Have you chosen one?" Mrs Diggory asked, Lee nodded. She was scratching a snow leopard coloured one behind the ear, it was purring loudly.

"Excellent choice." The keeper smiled, Lee carried the Kneazle in a basket.

"Have you thought of ay names?" Mrs Diggory looked at Lee, as they walked through Diagonally, most of the shops were closed.

"I was thinking, maybe, Winter." Lee looked down at her new pet. "I hope she gets along with Orson."

"I'm sure she will. Kneazle's are very loyal, Once Winter sees that Orson and you are friends, she like him." Ms Diggory assured her. "Now, you forgot to check the other letter."

"There was another letter?" Lee gasped. Mrs Diggory smiled.

"Your School book list." She pulled out the list. "come, We'll get the books first, then new robes."

"Okay." Lee sighed in relief, glad Mrs Diggory had paid attention to her letters.

"Is that…" Lee muttered, after shopping, Lee and Mrs Diggory found themselves in front of a bright Orange shop. "Weasley Wizard Wheezes! Can we look inside? Fred and George own the place."

"Of course." Mrs Diggory nodded, inside was amazing.

"Look who it is! Little Lee, the Sneaky Spell ninja!" Both of the twins waved.

"Fred! George! This place is amazing!" Lee smiled

"Yep, business is booming." Fred nodded, he noticed the basket. "Got a new pet?"

"Yep, my results came through this morning." Lee nodded.

"what did you get?"

"Nine O's and one E." Lee replied.

"You got the same as me?" Lee jumped, to see Hermione staring at her Surprised, Lee smiled at Ron, who was behind her.

"Were you and Hermione revision buddies or something." Ron hugged her.

"Or something." Both Hermione and Lee answered quickly, Harry, Ron and the twins started laughing.

"I'll give you a tour Harry." Fred said, they walked off.

"How has your holiday's been?" Ron smiled.

"Great, yours?" Lee looked up at him.

"Well, my oldest brother Bill is getting married next Summer." Ron said.

£I am so happy for him." Lee smiled brightly.

"He's marrying Fleur Delacour." Ron added.

"As in the Beaubatons champion?" Lee asked, Ron nodded. "Wow…" Winter growled. "I had better go, Winter doesn't seem to like the noise. See you on the train."

"Yeah, be careful." Ron said, as she went to Mrs Diggory so they could go home.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 – Professor Slughorn

Lee rushed down the corridors of the train, trying to find Harry. She knew Ron started in the Prefect Cabin. As she rushed down Carriage C, her arms filled with potion related book, she tripped. Her books went flying, as she hit the floor. A Slytherin burst out laughing, which turned to a painful yelp. Lee got on to her knee, Winter was glaring up at the Slytherin, hissing at him.

"A Kneazle." A voice said, Lee turned to see a Fat, bald man.

"Yes, her name is Winter. I got her for doing so well in my O. ." Lee started picking up her books, someone began to help her. She smiled as she noticed it was Ginny.

"You should join us for lunch. I have never seen a Kneazle so well behaved and protective over a young owner before." He said, he motioned for Lee to sit down. She sat next to Ginny. "I am Professor Slughorn."

"I'm Leonora Smith. Are you going to be the new defence against the Dark Arts Professor?" Lee asked, putt her books next to her. Winter jumped up and sat onto of those books.

"No, I'm the new Potions master." Slughorn said.

"Really? What will we be learning this year, sir?" Lee looked at him, some of the other students groaned.

"You are very eager. What did you get in your Potions O.W. Ls?" Slughorn smiled

"Outstanding." Lee replied, everyone seemed to be surprised. "Oh, that reminds me. Ginny, do you know where Harry is?"

"No sorry, But I know he was going to sit with Neville and Luna."

"You two know Harry Potter?" Slughorn asked excitedly.

"We've been friends since out first year. I met him in Diagon ally." Lee told him

"He's best friends with my older brother." Ginny said. Winter eyed Ginny, she went over to her for a fuss. Harry and Neville soon joined them. Slughorn introduced everyone. Lee happily eat lunch, she mostly talked to Harry, Neville and Ginny though. Slughorn began to interview everyone, when he turned to Harry, Zabini, the Slytherin who tripped her, gave a tiny cough of amused Scepticism.

"Yeah, Zabini, because your so talented, at posing." Ginny burst out angrily.

"Oh dear." Slughorn looked at Ginny chuckling. "you want to be careful Blaise. I saw this young lady preform the most marvellous Bat-Bodge hex as I passed her carriage. I wouldn't cross her." Lee gave Ginny a high five, they grinned at each other. As it began to get dark, Slughorn sent them on their way to get into their robes.

"See you guys later." Lee told Harry, Neville and Ginny, she and Winter rushed off to the compartment with her luggage.

During Dinner, Harry came in later, But Lee and Lee were discussing their results and what lessons they would be able to continue this year.

"I'm looking forward to Defence against the Dark Arts, not sure whether I can continue Charms with only an Exceeds Expectations." Rena sighed. "Transfiguration is going to be hard though. What about you?"

"I am sticking with Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical creatures, Herbologist and Potions." Lee said, taking a bite out of her sausage.

"What do you want to be, I have never really asked, have I?" Rena looked at her.

"Either a Professor, Magizoologist or a Herbologist." Lee answered. "what about you?"

"I want to be an Aurora, or at least a job in the Ministry." Rena replied. After pudding, Dumbledore told everyone the 'bad news' Snape was the new Defence against the dark arts professor.

"You are so lucky. You no longer have Snape as a professor." Rena sighed as they headed to their common room.

"Oh, Rena. You're making it sound like it is the end of the world." Lee rolled her eyes.

"It is! Snape hates me!" Rena sniffed.

"That's incorrect. I am pretty sure he hates everyone equally. But, he did seem nice to me. Maybe it was because I did well in his lessons." Lee looked at her. "Anyway, don't you love Defence against the dark arts?"

"Yeah…" Rena nodded as they entered their dorm. Orson was sitting on his perch, whilst Winter curled up on Lee's pillow. "I can't believe you got a Kneazle, she is so cute."

"Winter is so loyal too. She bit a Slytherin who tried me up on the train." Lee smiled, she scratched the top of Winter's head, who began to purr. Lee and Rena got ready for bed, Winter moved to the end of the bed so Lee could get into bed. Winter's frosty eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

"Night Lee." Rena said

"Night Rena." Lee yawned, closing her eyes. Winter fell asleep at the end of Lee's bed.


	58. Chapter 58

_Author's note: Monday again. But, I am happy it's Monday. I went to the telford comic con Saturday and have a lot of photos to share with friends who couldn't go. I met the Hufflepuff badger again! Have a nice selfie with it. I also met a Niffler with a large necklace, that was pretty cool. But, I met an old friend I hadn't seen for over three years, and she was dressed as Newt. It was great! Also met a lot of Hogwarts students. I can't wait until next year now._

 _I hope you all had a fantastic weekend too, whatever you were doing._

 _Thus, here is chapter 58._

* * *

Chapter 58 – The first day of being NEWT students.

"Congratulations Miss Smith. You can continue and do all the lessons you wanted." Professor Sprout hand Lee her new timetable. "Outstanding in all of them. You have done this house proud."

"Thank you Professor." Lee beamed and looked down at her timetable. Charms first, Break, Spare, Herbology, Lunch, Spare, Spare, Dinner. Not a bad day. Tuesdays was the she only had Charms. She saw Hagrid leaving the staff table. "Hagrid!" Lee grabbed her bag. "See you later Rena!" Lee sprinted after the half-giant. "Professor Hagrid!" Lee called, Hagrid turned.

"Lee, good to see ya!" Hagrid smiled.

"What kind of creatures will we be studying this year?" Lee asked excitedly.

"You'll find out. So, you are still continuing my lessons?" Hagrid seemed surprised.

"Of course, I would love to become the next Care of Magical Creatures Professor, after you, or a Magizoologist." Lee nodded

"Well, you'll enjoy my lessons this year." Hagrid told her, and headed out of the castle and towards his hut. Lee smiled, and headed up the stairs to her Charms lesson. She sat next to Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron slide a note into Lee's view as she was taking notes.

 _R – What are you doing after break?_

 _L – Nothing, why?_

 _R – Want to hand out with me and Harry? Hermione's got Ancient runes._

 _L – Sure._

After Break, as Hermione rushed off to Ancient Rues. Lee agreed to help the boys with their charms homework, they sat together in the library.

"So, what are you taking this year?" Harry asked.

"Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions and Care of Magical creatures." Lee replied as she completed her charms work.

"You're still taking Care of Magical Creatures?" Ron asked "Why?"

"Care of Magical creature's professor or Magizoologist." Lee answered, she looked at them "Aren't you two doing it?"

"No…" Harry shook his head

"You are going to be the only one in that class." Ron told her

"Care of Magical creatures is fascinating, why wouldn't anyone want to take it?" Ron and Harry began listing the many reasons, Lee sighed. "Poor Hagrid, he's going to be sad that you guys aren't there." Lee bean packing her work away.

"You're done, already? Can I copy?" Ron asked, Lee laughed.

"No, I have told you want you need to put." She shook her head.

"We forgot." Harry said. Lee rolled her eyes and repeated what she had told them half an hour previously. After Herbology, Harry went to the common room, but Ron sat with Lee the Lake.

"I thought Sixth year was going to be hard, but so far it's been pretty easy." Ron was lying back on the grass, whilst Lee was reading her new Care of Magical Creatures book.

"It will get harder." Lee warned. "What have you got tomorrow?"

"Defence agsainst the Dark arts and Charms. You?" Ron looked up at her.

"Just harms." Lee replied.

"Seriously? You are so lucky." Ron sighed. Lee shook her head, smiling. Winter jumped onto Rons chest, Lee watched as they had a silent starting contest, Winter then sat down and began washing her paws. "I have a feeling she doesn't like me."

"Give her time." Lee told him, she reached over and scratched Winter behind the ear, the Kneazle began to purr.

"Strange to think we come of age next year." Ron stated.

"Yea…" Lee looked up. "We start our last year too. Feels like we only met yesterday."

"I know, Oh, will you be my date to my brother's wedding?" Ron asked, Lee blushed and looked at him.

"I would love too." She smiled.

"Great!" Ron smiled up at her. "You'll have to come and stay over the summer."

"Yep. This year should be fun." Lee said happily, lying next to Ron, their fingers intertwined with each other.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 – The draught of the living dead

Wednesday couldn't come fast enough for Lee, for it was the day she had her first Potions lesson and her first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. She ended up joining Ron, Harry and Hermione for breakfast.

"So, do you know anyone else taking Care of Magical creatures?" Hermione looked at her.

"No, if I do have the lesson alone, I don't mind." Lee smiled.

"You don't mind? Why?" Hermione frowned.

"Means no one will interrupt the lesson with stupid questions or insults." Lee took a bite of jammed toast. Harry and Ron shared a smiled, as Hermione looked annoyed.

After breakfast, they headed down to the dungeons for potions with Professor Slughorn.

"I wonder what Slughorn's like." Ron muttered. "I hope he's better then Snape."

"I'm sure he is. He's taught generations before we were born." Lee said, reading her potions book as they waited outside the potions classroom.

"True..." Ron nodded. Everyone fell silent as the door opened and the new Potions professor stepped out, he welcomed Harry, Lee and Zabini happily as the class filled in. Lee and Ernie were the only Hufflepuff's in the potions class, so they sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Now, then." Slughorn said. "Scales out everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copes of advanced Potion making."

"Sir!" Harry raised his hand, as Lee began sorting out her things.

"Yes, Harry my boy?"

"Ron and I don't have our potions things. We didn't think we could continue Potions in to Newt Year." Harry said

"Professor McGonagall did mention that." Slughorn smiled. "You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, we can lend you some scales. We have a few copies of old books. They'll be fine until you can write to flourish and Blotts." Slughorn gave Harry and Ron battered books, as well as a set of scales. Slughorn returned to the front of the class. "Now, I have prepared few potions for you to look at. You'll be able to make them after completing your N.E. . Anyone tell me which on this is?" Slughorn pointed at the cauldron on the table of Slytherin's. Hermione's hand was up first, Lee's hand quickly followed, but Slughorn picked Hermione.

"It's Veritaserum, it forces the drinker to tell the truth." Hermione said

"Very good, now this…" Slughorn began, Hermione's hand went up again.

"Polyjuice potion."

"Yes, now this a…yes my dear?" Slughorn was surprised to see Hermione's hand up again.

"Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world." Hermione answered.

"May I ask your name my dear?" Slughorn asked

"Hermione Granger sir."

"Granger? Granger? Could you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the most extraordinary society of potioners?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm Muggle-born you see."

"Oho! Two of my best friends are Muggle-Born, and they are best in our year. I am assuming this is one of the friends you were speaking of Harry?"

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded.

"Well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor." Slughorn described the effects of Amortentia, Lee was jotting it down, so she may look back at it later. "Now, it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one?" Ernie pointed to a black cauldron sitting on Slughorn's desk.

"Ah, this little potion is called Felix felicis." Lee and Hermione both gasped, Slughorn looked at them and smiled. "From yours and Miss Grangers reaction, Miss Smith, I take it you know what this potion is?"

"It is better known as Liquid luck! It makes the drinker lucky." Lee smiled, happily at being able to finally answer. "But, over use of it will cause giddiness, recklessness and dangerous over confidence. It is highly toxic if taken in large quantities."

"And that is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson. One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis, enough for twenty-four hours of luck." Slughorn smiled "Now, this is banned in sporting events, exams and elections. To win, the person to make the best draught of the living dead. On page ten, off you go."

The whole class was silent as everyone got to making their potions.

"You are doing great Harry." Lee muttered, so far Harry's potions was ahead of everyone in class, even Hermione's. By the end of the lesson, Harry had won the little bottle of liquid luck.

"I got the one that looked like someone puked on it." Ron said solemnly Lee smiled.

"Never mind, I'll see you later." Lee told them.

"Why? Aren't you free for the rest of the day?" Harry asked

"Nope, I have my first Care of Magical Creatures lesson next, I don't want to be later." Lee took off towards Hagrid's hut, he was feeding a hippogriff. "Good morning Hagrid!" Lee smiled, she then bowed to the hippogriff which bowed in reply.

"Mornin' Lee…seems everyone else may be late." Hagrid muttered.

"Actually, considering what I've heard, I may be the only one taking this class." Lee looked at him sadly.

"Oh, well, how 'bout we start then. I got a pretty interesting creature to show you today." Hagrid said, Lee could tell he was a little upset.

After the Lesson, Lee headed up to the castle, she flicked through the notes she made on the Kelpie's Hagrid had manged to get.

"Lee!" A selection of voices yelled.

"Huh…" Lee looked up from her notes to see most of the students from her Care of Magical creature's lesson from the previous years. "What?"

"Are you hurt?" Iliana asked.

"Erm, no. I'm fine, if you don't mind, I have a piece of Homework I need to complete."

"What creature did you learn about?" A Ravenclaw called as Lee walked passed.

"Kelpie's." Lee replied, before the great doors closed behind her. Whilst working in the Library, Ron sat next to her and watched silently as she wrote about the first-time Kelpie's were acknowledged to exist. Once she was down, she sighed and leaned o Ron's shoulder.

"Have fun?" He asked

"Yes, Kelpie's are beautiful." Lee smiled.

"I hope Hagrid isn't upset with us for not taking his class this year." Ron said

"I think he was a little, but he still acted the same as every one of our pervious lessons" Lee told him.

"Man..." Ron sighed.

"You really did miss a good lesson today." Lee smiled.

"What are Kelpie's by the way?" Ron asked

"Water spirits that usually take the form of a horse." Lee explained. "They lure people onto their back and drown them."

"And you said it was a good lesson." Ron muttered.

"It was. Kelpies are fascinating." Lee nudged him playfully, before yawning. "I wonder what I'll learn next lesson." She jumbled.

"Let's go outside and relax out there." Ron smiled. Lee nodded, and waved her wand returned books to their places. They head down stairs, holding hands. They sat under a tree by the lake, Lee rested her head on Ron's lap and ended up falling asleep.


	60. Chapter 60

_Author's note: wow, chapter 60. I like how well people seem to be taking this fanfic. Thanks to all my readers. To day, I break up for my half term. I will still be updating next week, but later in the day. Despite i being half term, I have so much work todo. So, if you have half term too, I hope you guys have fun._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter, Read and review._

* * *

Chapter 60 – Gryffindor Quidditch team Tryouts

"You'll do fine." Lee told Ron, he was trying out for Keeper again this year.

"I doubt it." Ron sighed, he was so nervous.

"Hey, I'll be cheering for you from the side lines." Lee squeezed his hand, smiling. Ron smiled back at her.

"Thank you." He hugged her. "I'm glad you'll be cheering for me."

"Always." Lee told him, she sat with him at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning Ron, looking forward to the tryouts?" Lavender Brown, a gryffindor from their year smiled.

"Thanks to Lee I am." He smiled at Lee, who blushed, Labder didn't looked to happy.

"Shouldn't you be at the Hufflepuff table?" Lavender asked

"Maybe, but it doesn't seem that Dumbledore or any of the r other professors mind." Lee smiled. "Good Morning Professor Sprout." She waved at the passing head of Hufflepuff.

"Good morning Miss. Smith." Professor Sprout waved back. Ginny covered her mouth to top herself at Lavenders face.

Lee joied Ron down to the quidditch pitch. She sat in the stands down at the front. A few people were trying out. Ginny waved up to her, Lee grinned and waved back.

Lee cheered as the Team memebers were choosen. The chasers were Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley and Demelze Robins. Jimmy Peakes and Richie coote replaced the Weasley twins as beaters, and Ron was the Keeper.

"You were brilliant!" Lee ran down to the Picth, Ron caught her in his arms.

"Thank you." Ron smiled

"Well done to you too Ginny. I didn't know you could fly so well." Lee looked at Ginny.

"I used to steal my brothers brooms to practice alone." Ginny whispered to Lee, who giggled. Ron looked at the confused, as Ginny walked away.

"Want to come to Hagrid's with us?" Harry looked at Lee.

"Sure." She nodded. "He's starting to act weird in my lessons, and I am sort of worried about him."

"Let's go then." Hermione said, the four of them headed to Hagrid's hut. Lee ran ahead, and bowed to Buckbeak. Once he bowed back she went forward to pet him. Harry did the same. A loud shut caused Lee to jump.

"Keep away from him." Hagrid came running, he looked at Harry Ron and Hermione. "Oh, it's you." He said, without another word, Hagrid went into his hut and shut the door.

"Oh dear, maybe he was madder than I thought…" Lee frowned.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said, he went and knocked on the door. "Hagrid, open up. We want to talk." There was no sound, Ron took Lee's hand, she looked at him worried. "If you don't open the door, we'll blast it open."

"We will?" Lee asked

"Harry, you can't possibly…" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, I can. Stand back." Harry pulled out his wand. The door flew open, Lee hid behind Ron terrified, despite the fact Hagrid was now wearing a flowery apron.

"I'm a teacher! A teacher Potter. How dare you threaten to break down my door." Hagrid bellowed.

"Sorry, sir." Harry emphasised the 'sir'.

"Since when have you called me sir?" Hagrid looked at Harry shocked.

"Since when have you called me potter?" Harry put his wand away.

"Oh, very clever." Hagrid mumbled under his breath, letting them in. "Well?" Harid turned to them as they sat down. "What's this? Feeling sorry for me?"

"No, we wanted to see you." Harry told him.

"We've missed you." Hermione added.

"Missed me have you?" Hagrid said in disbelief.

"Hagrid, we really wanted to continue your lessons, we just couldn't fit it in our timetables." Hermione said, Lee just watched the conversation. Hermione suddenly shrieked and Ron jumped iup. There was a large barrel of maggots.

"What are they Hagrid" Harry asked

"Just giant grubs." Hagrid replied.

"And they turn into...?" Ron sat down again.

"Nothing, I got them to feed Aragog." Lee gasped as Hagrid suddenly burst into tears.

"Hagrid?" Lee asked, as Hermione went around to out an comforting arm around Hagrid.

"What's wrong?" Hermione frowned.

"It Aragog is dyig." Hagrid sobbed. "He got ill over the summer, and he's not getting better…I have him for so long…I don't know what to do if he…if he…"

"Is there anything we could do? I could try and make a potion that could maybe help Aragog." Lee offered, she nudged Ron as he grimanced and shook his head.

"I don't think that would work. The rest of his tribe are acting a bit funny now he's ill." Hagrid sniffed. "I apprieate the offer." Hagrd forgave the trio.

"For the record," Lee said as they headed up to the castle for dinner. "who is Aragg?

"A giant spider." Ron shivered.

"You mean an Acromantula?" Lee gasped, Harry and Ron nodded. "The books say they are untameable! And Hagrid is friends with one!"

"You are just as bad as Hagrid sometimes." Harry laughed. They got to the giant hall, Harry and Hermione had stopped. Lee and Ron went back to find them talking to Slughorn.

"Oh, you too Miss. Smith. Would you care to join me for supper in my rooms? Miss. Ganger will be coming, you could bring along that charming Kneazle of yours." Slughorn turned to her.

"I am honoured professor, but I am afraid I have to decline. I have some personal work I really want to compete." Lee told hom.

"Are you sure?" Slughorn asked

"Yes, orry professor. But it is to do wit my career ath, and it is rather important for me to complete it."

"Ah, well, maybe another time." Slughorn went off.

"Now I'm going to be alone." Hermione said

"I bet Ginny was invited." Ron told her

"I'll see you later." Lee smiled, and rushed over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Are you going to be working on that letter again?" Rena asked as Lee sat next to her.

"Of course, I need to make sure it is perfect." Lee nodded, Rena smile at her friend.

"sure you can get you N.E.W.T grade you need?" She asked

"Yep, positive." Lee smiled. "After all, I got the highest grades in O.W.L year. I just need to keep working hard."

"Yeah, nerd." Rena smirked, Lee shook her head.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 – A cursed gift

October rolled in, the first hogsmead visit of the year approached. It was half an hour before breakfast, and Lee was already up, dressed and running down the grand stairs case. Winter at her heels, a piece of parchment in her hand. She reached Dumbledore's office, she frowned at the statue that was in front of the door.

"Do you move when given a password?" She asked

"That's right." The statue said

"Um, let's see then." Lee thought for a moment, but before she could even guess, the statue moved to allow professor Dumbledore out. "Professor!" She said

"Miss. Smith, can I help you?" Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Um, I wanted to give you this. I thought you would be the best person to give it too." Lee held out the parchment.

"I shall read it." Dumbledore stored it in a pocket in his robes.

"Thank you, Professor. Have a nice day." Lee smiled

"You too Miss. Smith." Dumbledore nodded, Lee rushed up the stairs only to bump into Ron

"Oh, good morning!" Ron smiled, surprised at seeing her.

"Morning, I may as well join you at breakfast now." Lee said

"What are you doing u this early anyway? I thought the Hufflepuff house decided to have a lie-in." Hermione asked

"Yeah, we did. But, I had something important to give to Professor Dumbledore, so I wanted to catch him before breakfast." Lee explained

"Oh, you mean the letter you were writing?" Ron asked

"Yep, I finally finished it." Lee sighed happily as they walked down to the great hall. "But, maybe I should have checked over it a few more times, just to make sure I got everything…I hope I made no mistakes…"

"Well, we've known you for six years, and I haven't seen a single mistake in your work yet." Harry said. Once in the great hall, Ron told Lee about how Harry woke him up. Hermione looked at Harry disapprovingly.

"That sounds like Levicorpus." Lee muttered, Harry looked right at her.

"Who know it?" He asked

"Yeah, I read about it. I used it on the Slytherin's who killed my mandrakes." Lee nodded

"So, that's why Fred and George call you the sneaky spell ninja." Ron suddenly realised.

"Yep, they were the only ones who saw me cast it." Lee grinned. Hermione began to question Harry about the spell and how he found it out, so Lee and Ron talked about the hogsmead visit. They soon re-joined Harry and Hermione in conversation as it turned to who the death eaters would accept in their ranks.

"They'd love to have me. I'm sure we'd be best mates, if they stopped trying to kill me." Harry said, Lee and Ron laughed as Ginny came over to give Harry a letter.

They were check whilst leaving the castle, they were all huddled up in cloaks, jumpers and anything warm. But, the bitter chill still attacked them they rushed into honeydukes.

"Harry m'boy! And Miss. Smith too." Slughorn came in behind them.

"Oh no…" Harry sighed. Slughorn tried to get Harry to come to one of his suppers.

"How about you miss. Smith? Will you be able to make it with your Kneazle?" Slughorn turned to her.

"I have nothing planned for that night sir." Lee said. He glanced beggingly at Ron, who looked annoyed at being ignore by Slughorn.

"Good, good. And Mr. Potter, you can't avoid me forever." He left.

"can't believe you avoid another one. They are not that bad." Hermione said "They can be quite fun sometimes. Oh, they have deluxe sugar quills." Hermione changed the subject.

"Man, this Monday is going to be horrible." Lee sighed to Ron. "I hope Winter bites that Slytherin that tripped me on the train again."

"That would make my day." Ron smiled, taking her hand.

"Let's go to the three broomsticks. It will be warmer." Harry said. On the way, they bumped into Mundungus, who had stolen from Sirius' place, which Lee learnt was now Harry's place. Lee didn't like the uncomfortable silence that followed Hermione reminding Harry of that fact.

"Maybe we should return to Hogwarts." Lee suggested, finishing her butter beer, the others nodded in agreement.

As they left, they saw Katie Bell fighting over a package with a friend. But as the paper ripped, Katie was lifted into the air.

"What the…" Lee gasped, she grasped Ron's arm as Katie began to scream. Ron wrapped his arm around her protectively. Harry rushed off and returned with Hagrid. Lee was shivering, that was terrifying. Harry wrapped the package up in a scarf, not touching it. They went up to the castle with Katie's friend. McGonagall met them on the steps. Harry told McGonagall everything, including his worries about Malfoy. McGonagall dismissed his worries, after that, Ron dropped Lee off at her empty Common room. Everyone had got up and gone to Hogsmead, so Lee went up to her room. Orson hooted in greeting, Winter meowed, Lee lay on her bed.

"Today, was a bad day." Lee sighed, she wondered, who sent the package, and who was it for?


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 – Supper with the Slug Club.

"Meow!" Winter looked up at Lee, she had been brushed and a ribbon tied around her neck.

"You have to behave. It is my first Slug club meeting, and I don't want to be embarrassed. Hopefully he'll be too busy with the other members to even bother us." Lee told her. Unfortunately, Lee found everyone else was already there when she arrived.

"Ah, Miss. Smith. And your delightful Kneazle!" Slughorn boomed. Winter growled protectively.

"sorry I'm a little late." Lee said

"You are right on time." Slughorn smiled. "Come on, I shall introduce everybody." Ginny went over to Lee.

"Everyone's not that bad. Ginny smiled, Winter growled.

"Tell her that." Lee chuckled, Lee was introduced to Cormac McLaggen. Lee recognised him as the person who had gone against Ron for the Gryffindor Keeper position, as well as everyone from the train, and Hermione.

"You're that girl who's dating Ron Weasley, aren't you?" McLaggen asked Lee,

"oh, yes, I am." Lee nodded.

"What on earth do you see in him?" McLaggen grinned.

"What do you mean?" Lee frowned.

"well, he is a terrible quidditch player, a complete loser over all. The only decent thing about him is that he is friends with Harry Potter…OW!" McLaggen cried, Lee smirked, and rubbed growling Winter's head.

"Good girl." She smiled. Slughorn roared with laughter.

"Never insult anyone who has the respect of a Kneazle." Slughorn told him. Ginny rubbed Winter's head too, laughing.

"You really are a good girl Winter." Ginny smiled, scratching her behind the ear, the Kneazle began to purr. "What did he say for her to attack him?"

"Insulted Ron. Can't wait to tell him. He was starting to think that Winter will never like him." Lee giggled.

"That will Please him, McLaggen needs a good punch." Ginny glared over at him.

"or a good hex. Bet I could find a good one, just for him…" Lee looked at McLaggen thoughtfully.

"You could use the one you used on Parkinson last year." Ginny suggested.

"No, not good enough, the Antlers would be an improvement." Lee shook her head. "I'll have a look through my spell book collection, there should be a prefect spell in there." Ginny laughed, nodding.

After supper, Lee walked with Ginny until she had to turn down the corridor that led to her dorm. Lee fell on to her bed with a sigh, Winter curled up next to her head on the pillows.

"That was fun ish I guess." Lee muttered "What do you think Winter?" The Kneazle yawned. Lee smiled and patted her head. "Night." She said, before getting changed and giving in for the night.


	63. Chapter 63

_Author's Note : So sorry that this is later, been busy preparing for a holders day at Keele, they accepted me, so fanfics may be updated less starting september, because of uni and all that. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 63 – A game of Rivals

"Hey Ron!" Lee caught him, just as he was heading down for breakfast, Harry and Hermione went ahead.

"Morning, how was the party?" Ron asked

"Meh, but can we plan something on the day of Slughorn's Christmas Party?" Lee walked next to him. "I really don't want to face McLaggen again…"

"What did he do?" Ron frowned.

"McLaggen insulted you, and so Winter attacked him. So, I want to avoid him at the moment, as much as I can." Lee said.

"You need to thank Winter for me." Ron gave her hand a squeeze. They went to their separated tables. The lessons couldn't end fast enough for Lee, she was going to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch Practice. Harry had asked her if she would, in hope that Ron would perform better with her around. But, nope. Lee watched as Ron's nerves got the better of him/ Lee hid her eyes, unable to watch much longer.

"Here you are Lee, he's not doing too well, is he?" Rena frowned over at Ron. "Anyway, Dumbledore wants to see you, I bet he has an answer for your letter."

"Okay." Lee sighed, watching Ron fail a save sadly.

Lee knocked on Dumbledore's office door.

"Enter." Dumbledore called. "Ah, Miss. Smith. I finished that letter you gave me."

"You did?" Lee asked, she sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Indeed. I have even had the Ministry consider it, and they came to understand that having students experience a line of work can prove useful later in their lives. So, I have spoken to Hagrid, and he is happy to have you help in with his third years." Dumbledore smiled. "During those lessons, you will be an assistant Professor."

"Really? Thank you, Professor! I won't let you, the third years or Hagrid down!" Lee beamed.

"I know you won't miss. Smith. I wish you the best of luck." Dumbledore said

"Thank you, goodnight Professor." Lee left.

She found the whole of the Hufflepuff common room waiting for her, they had all seen her working on the letter, and they knew what it was about, and they all wanted to hear the answer.

"So…what happened?" Rena asked

"I am allowed to be the assistant Professor to Hagrid during his lessons with the third years." Lee announced cheerfully, the common room erupted into cheers, even the paintings were cheering.

"Congrats Lee. Now, you're even closer to your dream." Rena hugged her.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Lee nodded, beaming. "I can't wait to tell Ron tomorrow!"

"He'll be thrilled." Rena nodded.

"I hope so." Lee replied.

The next morning was pretty bad, Lee was already eating when Ron and Harry came in. The Slytherin's began booing.

"They need to lay off, like seriously." Rena sighed. "Gryffindor will thrash them, they always do."

"Yeah…but Ron doesn't look so good though…" Lee looked over at her Boyfriend, he did like ill.

"He'll be fine. Come one, we need to get good seats." Rena said, they finished and hurried to the pitch. They got front row seats, just as the rest of the students began filling in. Lee cheered as the Gryffindor players flew on to the pitch.

"Well, would you looked at that?" Rena smirked as Slytherin flew on. "Malfoy isn't playing today; his replacement isn't even that good."

"Their best Chaser isn't playing either." Lee looked at the players in green. "No wonder Ron looks so much better now. GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" Lee yelled, Ron caught her eye and grinned, waving. Lee waved back.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a good game." Rena punched Lee's arm lightly, she nodded, smiling excitedly.

And, Rena was right, Ron saved goal after goal after goal. Lee cheered louder than any of the Gryffindor's. As soon as the match ended with Gryffindor taking the in, Lee ran on to the pitch with a few other people, she reached Ron and was about to congratulate him, but Ginny ended up crashing into the commentators stand. Everyone was laughing as Ginny was explaining that she forgot to break in time. Lee looked up at Ron.

"I knew you could do it." Lee kissed his check. In an unexpected response, but one in which the Hufflepuff house and the Gryffindor house cheered at, Ron kissed Lee right on the lips. It was the first time they had properly kissed in public. When Ron pulled away, Lee was completely stunned and she had gone a beetroot red colour.

"Yes, you did." Ron smiled. When the time went to get changed, Lee waited outside for Ron. Lee closed her eyes and sighed happily. She hoped nothing would change between her and Ron.


	64. Chapter 64

_Author's note: I am sorry this is late, been busy with College. I feel like I am behind and I am panicking, so Fan fics have moved to the back of my things to finish. but I finally had a little time to complete this chapter. I will try and get the next chapter to you as soon as it is done. Read and Review. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 64 – A Christmas Date

"Ah, Miss. Smith, will you be attending my little Christmas party?" Slughorn asked one day as Lee worked on a potion, Ron was sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry Professor, Ron and I have been planning a little thing for a while now." Lee apologised

"That is a shame, you must attend the next party though." Slughorn said

"I'll try too sir." Lee nodded as he waddled off, she sighed. "Not going to happen."

"Why don't you come, you can bring Ron." Hermione asked

"I haven't really forgiven McLaggen." Lee told her "I still want to avoid him."

"And, we have been planning a thing for Christmas." Ron added

"so, you finish planning it then?" Harry asked

"Yep, just this morning. I am really looking forward to it." Lee smiled

When the night came, Lee left Rena in the common room, her house yelling after her, telling her good luck and other things. Lee swore to get them back, but she was smiling all the same. She ran up to the room of Requirement. Ron was already inside.

"Ron." Lee let the door close behind her, she smiled at the look on his face.

"You look beautiful." Ron blushed

"And you look dashing." Lee hugged him. "You finally got new dress robes then?"

"Yeah, Fred and George brought them for me." Ron smiled. She found herself looking around the room, it looked like the great hall at the Yule ball. "Our best memory." He said. "We've been together two years this Christmas."

"Two years? Wow, time has really flown by, yet, I feel like we haven't change at all." Lee said.

"I feel like we have changed a lot." Ron muttered, he held out his hand. "Care to dance before we have something to eat?" He asked

"I would love too." Lee nodded. They had a quick dance to the song they first danced to at the yule ball, before sitting down to eat.

"Oh, would you like to come round to mine this Christmas, I can finally introduce you to my family. Well, minus Charlie." Ron said

"That's the one studying Dragons, isn't it?" Lee asked

"Yes, oh…I never told you. Remember when you ranted about the Hungarian Horntail?" Ron grinned.

"Yes, what about it?" Lee frowned

"Charlie completely agreed with you, and so did the other dragon tamers, they all would have preferred to bring a different dragon." Ron told her. Lee giggled.

"Well, either way, I would love to come this Christmas." Lee siled

"Great, we won't be stuck with phlegm." Ron sighed

"Phlegm?" Lee asked

"remember old fleur Delacour?" Ron looked at her.

"Yeah, she was quite nice." Lee nodded.

"She's phlegm and she's marry my big Brother Bill." Ron explained.

"Oh, they are the ones getting married next summer, I still need to decide what to wear…" Lee muttered.

"I can't wait to see what you wear. You choose your yule ball dress well." Ron smiled

"Yeah, but I don't want to upstage the bride, do I?"

"In all fairness, I won't mind, nor will most my brothers and Ginny." Ron told her. She smiled and shook her head. "This Christmas is going to be fun."

"Yes, it is." Lee agreed.

It was late when Lee got back to her common room, and she was surprised to see most of the older years still up, waiting for her.

"So?" Rena asked, standing as Lee entered.

"So, what?" Lee frowned

"Well, tell us everything!" Rena grinned.

"Oh, I am going to Ron's this Christmas, and I am his date to his brother's wedding next summer." Lee said. "Night." She headed to her dorm.

"There has to be more Lee!" Rena called after her desperately.


	65. Chapter 65

_Author's note: Right, back on track. I may be changing my update times soon, so just to warn you all before hand._

 _Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 65 – An unexpected Visit

"leetle Lee! It haz been zo long!" Fleur smiled, as Lee, Harry and the Weasley's got off the Hogwarts express.

"Fleur." Lee said. "It has, how is your little sister?" They started walking.

"She iz well. How iz your leetle Brother?" Fleur asked, Mrs. Weasley seemed relieved that Lee was getting along with Fleur.

"I am not actually sure." Lee admitted. "I've been busy with my N.E.W.T class, I haven't had the time to write to them."

"Do you not live wiv your family?" Fleur looked confused.

"Not since a week after the triwizard tournament. They did like the idea of my being a witch and being in a relationship with a wizard." Lee explained. "So, I am now living with the Diggory's."

"Cedric's family?" Fleur asked

"Yes." Lee nodded.

"I never got to speak with zhem, or you after, before we left." Fleur said "I am sorry with your lost, Cedric was a nice guy."

"Yeah, he was." Lee nodded. The two continued talking all the way back to the Burrow.

That night was uneventful, but Mrs. Weasley asked Lee to help Ginny decorate the living room the next day. Lee was going to be sharing Ginny's room with her and Fleur. When the other two fell asleep, Lee started to write a letter.

' _Dear everyone,_

 _Sorry I haven't written. N.E.W.T year has come with some much homework. I hope everyone is well, and hope you all have a merry Christmas._

 _Lee'_

"Orson." Lee whispered, the Owl hooted softly. He landed on her arm. Lee snuck out of the room and outside. She tied the letter to Orson's leg and sent him off. She smiled and had to sneak back upstairs.

"This is going to be the best Christmas yet!" Ginny grinned, as she and Lee sat alone in the living room making paper chains.

"I agree, though I still think the Yule ball is unbeatable." Lee said

"Are you okay? You don't look so good?" Ginny asked

"I'm fine." Lee told her.

"Yeah, I completely believe you." Ginny said. "Is it to do with you sneaking out last night?"

"I was sending a letter to my family. I am kind of worried about their reply…" Lee sighed, pausing to add a red ring to her paper chain. "I haven't written to them since I got my O.W.L results."

"You're worried they may be upset about the lack of letters." Ginny said

"Yeah…It's a stupid reason, isn't it?" Lee looked at her.

"Not at all." Ginny smiled. "I am sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so…do you think this will be enough?" Lee asked, looking at the many paper chains that surrounded them. She and Ginny began to laugh.

Christmas Eve arrived, Lee got a reply from her family, including gifts. In the evening, Lee joined Fred, George and Ginny in a game of exploding snap. When Fleur tried to imitate Celestina from the radio, everyone decided it was time to go to bed. Lee couldn't wait until that morning.

"LEE! Wake up!" Ginny poked her. "It's Christmas."

"I'mmawake…" Lee yawned, sitting up. Ginny and Fleur waited until Lee was awake before they started to open their presents.

Lee got a yellow Weasley Jumper with a Black L on it, a box of Weasley wizard Wheeze's from Fred and George. A new set of gloves, hat and scarf from her muggle family, a magical beast book from the longbottoms, a book on dragons from the Diggory's. The last of her gifts was a small box.

"Who is zhat from?" Fleur asked

"Ron." Lee opened it, Fleur and Ginny awed. It was a black and yellow beaded necklace, on the biggest bead was the Hufflepuff crest. "That's weird…" She smiled

"Why?" Ginny asked

"I basically got Ron a Gryffindor version of this." Lee explained, Fleur helped her put it on. They then got changed to go downstairs.

Ron grinned at Lee, he had his beaded necklace on too.

"Thanks." Ron hugged her.

"Thank you too." Lee smiled

"Get a room." Fred laughed as he passed, Lee shook her head at him.

"Ignore him, he's just jealous." Ron muttered, Lee rolled her eyes.

"Behave." Lee smiled. "Thanks for the present you guys." Lee added to the twins, they grinned at her. The day was a lot of fun, and Lee couldn't have been happier as she sat next to Ron for Christmas dinner.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley cried suddenly. "Arthur, it's Percy!" Everyone looked, Percy Weasley walked up the path, but he wasn't alone.

"The minister of Magic." Mr. Weasley muttered, Lee saw Harry and Ron share a look. She leaned closer to Harry.

"Ten guesses why he's here." Lee smirked, Harry rolled his eyes. Sure enough the Minister walked off with Harry. Lee sighed. "This can't be good."

"I know….Twat…" Ron was glaring at Percy. Lee recalled Ron explaining what Percy had done to his family, and she understood why Ron, the Twins and Ginny didn't look too happy. She looked over at Ginny and the Twins and saw them caught up in a quiet convocation, which she decided to stay out of.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 – Avaperation and a shocking Birthday.

"So, how was your Christmas?" Lee asked her friends, Azeala, Scarlet, Ritza, Rena and Iliana had joined her in the kitchens of Hogwarts for a cuppa.

"Cool, I got this really cool note book that takes note's itself." Rena grinned.

"I heard the Minister met with Harry." Azeala said

"Yeah, Harry wasn't too happy after. The minister was trying to get Harry to act like…I guess like a mascot, or poster boy, just to show the people that they are trying to work on the issues at hand." Lee told them.

"Wow, they are really desperate." Ritza said. "Though, you have to admit, it was rather a strategic move on the Ministry's point. The wizarding community probably trust Harry more than the Ministry at the moment. "

"But was it?" Iliana asked. "Remember last year?"

"Yeah, with how they treated Harry last year, How Umbridge Treated us last year, did they really expect Harry to agree with them." Scarlet sniffed dramatically. "If I was ever treated in such a manor, my mother…."

"Would go mad, yeah, yeah, we all know." Ritza grinned, the friends laughed.

"So, the final part of our sixth year, this should be exciting." Rena said.

"Yeah, I just hope nothing else happens…I want a peaceful end to the year." Lee told them. "Besides, could Hogwarts last with anymore unfortunate events?"

"No idea." Scarlet sighed. "Well, it's getting late, and with my common room in the dungeons, I better hurry."

"So, should we. See you tomorrow." The Ravenclaw's and the Slytherin's left, Rena and Lee waited a minute before heading to theirs.

"Well, let's hope there is nothing planned." Rena sighed. "I can't be bother with fighting anyone."

"Ye…oh, look." Lee looked at the notice board. Rena looked too.

"Avaperation test…Mr. Diggory has taken me alongside Avaperation before." Lee muttered.

"Easily travel, hey! Want to attend this with me? We are too young to take the official test just yet, but this will be a big help."

"There can't be any harm in trying." Lee nodded. "It sounds like it may be fun."

"Great, you can see if Ronald is going to it too." Rena grinned.

"Oh, shut up." Lee blushed, the girls headed to their dorm, they got changed, then sat on their beds talking a bit more, before turning in for the night.

"Hey Ron." Lee waved and ran over to him in the hall.

"Morning." He smiled, Lee filled with happiness as she saw the necklace she got him around his neck, and Lee hadn't taken hers off.

"Did you see the Avaperation thing on the notice board?" Lee asked

"Yeah, I'm going for it. Are you?" He nodded.

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt to see what it is all about." Lee smiled

"Great, well, I'll see you in lesson." Ron said as they went to their house tables.

"It seemed everyone was excited for the Avaperation tests. Lee listened to her friends go on about what they will do once they can Avaperate. The more Lee listened, the less she wanted to go to it. Splinching was the part that made Lee decided against going.

"Hey Lee, are you okay?" Ron asked

"No, I don't think I'll go to the Avaperation lessons. After having everything explained." Lee shivered.

"Splinching?" Ron took her hand as she nodded. "Well, never mind. I'll learn how to Avaperate and take you for alongside Avaperation."

"Thanks." Lee smiled. "You'll have to tell me how it goes though."

Day's passed, and Lee and Ron began making plans for the Hogsmead visit on Ron's birthday.

"Did you see the notice board?" Ron asked one morning as they walked to breakfast.

"No…why?" Lee looked at him.

"The next Hogsmead visit has been cancelled." Ron sighed

"Why?" Lee frowned.

"No idea, but I guess it has something to do with what happened to Katie." Ron shrugged.

"Well, we'll just have to plan something else for your birthday." Lee smiled. "I already have your present sorted."

"Can you give me a hint?" Ron asked

"Nope, it's a surprise." Lee shook her head. "Besides, you'll find out soon enough."

When the first of March arrived, Lee was up early to finish wrapping Ron's present. It was a handmade Photo album. Inside were several photos. First were signed photos of each member of the Chuddley Cannons, and final one was of Lee and Ron at the Yule ball. As she was finishing the present with a bow, she heard a fuss down in the common room, she chose to ignore it.

"LEE!" A 7th year ran up. "Ron's been Poisoned, he's been taken to the hospital wing!"

"What?" Lee jumped off her bed and quickly threw on some clothes. She ran from the common room to the Hospital wing. Lee saw Mr and Mrs Weasley. "Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley." She ran over to them.

"Lee, I am suspecting you've heard?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, someone from my house told him, is he okay?" Lee looked at her.

"He'll live." Mr Weasley nodded.

"Oh, thank goodness." Lee found herself crying, she had been so frightened and she hadn't realised it. Mrs Weasley hugged her.

"We are about to go and see him, you can come in with us, if you like." Mrs Weasley took Lee's hand, she nodded. They entered the hospital wing. Dumbledore was talking to Madam Pomfrey. Ron was lying on one of the beds.

"I knew you would be down, Miss Smith." Dumbledore smiled, he allowed her to sit next to Ron, and the Weasley's spent 10 minutes with them, before Dumbledore went to speak to them in his office. Lee remained seated, holding Ron's hand.

"Here you are." Harry and Hermione entered.

"Hi…any of you two know what happened?" Lee looked at them, as they took a seat. Harry explained what had happened. "Thanks Harry, you saved his life."

"I was just lucky there was a Bezoar in the room." Harry said

"Well, this is officially the worst birthday ever." Lee muttered. "I had planned the whole day too…" #

"I bet he would have loved it." Harry smiled

"Yeah, I had better go and sort a few things out, and tell my house I am fine. I think I worried them as I just kind of ran straight here once I heard. If he wakes up, tell him I owe him a date." Lee got to her feet.

"Sure will, see you later Lee." Harry said, she left the hospital wing and headed to her common room.


	67. Chapter 67

_Author's Note : Right, I am going to be honest, when I was writing this chapter by hand, I got bored and hurried it. So, it is short._

 _A quick welcome to the new Follower Jack3160._

 _Hope you all enjoy this chapter, read and review._

* * *

Chapter 67 – Disaster after Disaster after Disaster

Lee had completely given up. Her lessons were going brilliantly, and when she was helping with Care of magical creature's classes, Hagrid said she was a great help. No, the trouble was with everything else, before Ron was released from the Hospital wing, Harry joined him due to a bludger to the head thanks to the substitutes keep, Mclaggen, then the news in the daily prophet, Hagrid's friend Acromantucula dying, and not to mention Harry attacking Draco was almost unbelievable. The end of the year dawned and the only good thing was Gryffindor winning the quidditch cup and Harry and Ginny dating.

Lee stood in the halls with Ron, Harry had gone off with Dumbledore on some sort of mission, and Ron had told Lee that Harry had asked them to patrol the halls. Neville and Luna had come to help too.

"It's too quiet." Lee frowned.

"Well, it is night." Ron told her.

"I know that, but it's an old castle, there should be noises and the ghosts, pets…Maybe Harry was on to something…" Lee sighed, suddenly noises could be heard down the halls. Ron and Lee looked at each other.

"Sounds like duelling…" Ron muttered, the headed towards the sounds, but they had to duck as they reached the stairs.

"Death eaters! Protego!" Lee gasped, she draw her wand, creating a shield, the spells bounced off it.

"What are they doing here?" Ron glared, firing a curse.

"No idea, but, I have a feeling we are going to need more help!" Lee frowned.

"Looks like the order is here too!" Ron smiled slightly.

"That's a relief." Lee nodded.

As quickly as it appeared to start, it ended. Lee saw something reflecting on the hall windows.

"Ron…" Lee rushed outside, Ron followed. The dark mark hoovered over the school. Ron gripped Lee's hand, they looked at each other.

"It's probably just to scar us, like at the Quidditch cup." He assured her, but it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself. They went to investigate. They reached a crowd of students, a lot of them muttering, some crying. They soon found out why, Lee squeezed Ron's hand, he squeezed hers back, almost as if they feared they would lose each other.

"No…" Lee whimpered, Ron wrapped his arms around her. Before them, under the ghostly green light, lay the body of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ginny whispered for them to head up to the hospital wing, as everyone else was there. Neville was asleep near the door, but at the far end, Hermione, Luna, Tonks and Lupin sat around the bed.

"Bill!" Ron cried

"What happened?" Lee asked, as Ron took a seat. Harry and Ginny joined them, and everything that had happened was explained by Harry. Lee leaned against the wall, he head was bowed, her mind still trying to process the information.

"Lee" Ron took her hand, she looked up at him.

"We should head to our common rooms. I'll see you to yours." Ron said, Lee nodded. They walked through the halls. "Are you okay?"

"I guess…Just worried about what's going to happen now? With Dumbledore gone, there is no one to protect Muggleborns at Hogwarts…" Lee sighed

"I'll protect you." Ron told her, Lee smiled up at him.

"Thanks Ron." Lee hugged him.

"I'll see you in the morning, try and get some sleep okay?" Ron said as they reached the Hufflepuff common room.

"Okay, night." Lee watched Ron go off, before opening the Common room.

"Lee!" Rena pulled her into a hug as soon as she got, most of the younger years were up too. "I was so worried!"

"I was with Ron. I'm fine, I suggest we all try and get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a very busy day." Lee said

"Yeah. But I will stay up for a while. IO want to make sure everyone gets back okay." Rena said. Lee nodded and headed to her dorm. Lee sat on her bed for an hour, just stroking Winter's fur. She cast a sorrowful gaze out of the window, as the air was filled with a sad song, sung by Dumbledore's Phoenix. The song Echoed around, the Dark mark still hoover in the air outside.


	68. Chapter 68

_Author's note:_

 _A quick hello to the new follower, SilverEeveeHeartsJello (Love your name)._

 _Enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 68 – To lay upon a lone Island

Lee sat next to Ron the next morning, some students had been pulled out, and some refused to go. Lee had been surprised when the Diggory's showed up to take her back with them. She told them that she wanted to stay for Dumbledore's funeral. They did try and dissuade her, but failed.

"You have to eat something." Ron said

"I'm not very hungry." Lee replied.

"Ron's right, now's not the time for making ourselves ill but not eating." Hermione told her. Lee sighed and nibbled a piece of toast. Madam Maxime had come that morning, and everything had be postponed.

The funeral was to happen on the last day of school, the train was going to leave an hour after it.

"Harry?" Lee found him alone one day, he looked at her.

"Hi Lee." He muttered

"What are you going to do next year?" She asked

"I won't be coming back. I have a job to do." Harry replied.

"Can I join you?" She looked at him.

"Wh…" Harry began

"I'm a muggleborn Harry, with Dumbledore gone and Voldemort out there, it isn't safe for me here. But." Lee sighed "I want to be of use, even a little bit. I owe you Harry, ever since the last task when you brought Cedric back." She smiled slightly. "My loyalty may led me head first in to a war, but at least I will be doing the right thing."

"You've been thinking about that for a while haven't you?" Harry frowned

"Yep, and the worst thing is that I am incredibly stubborn, I will be joining you, even if it is only sitting back to watch." Lee said. "I know Ron and Hermione feel the same. Their loyalty would do well in Hufflepuff. See you later.2 Lee smiled, she set off again. She looked up as Owls flew above the school. "Nothing is ever going to be the same again." She muttered as she headed inside.

On the day, Lee sat with the Hufflepuff's, everyone was wearing black. They headed down to the lake where seats were placed out, Lee had a seat next to Rena. During it, Lee and Rena cried silently, once it was over, Lee had got up and went to Ron. He hugged her as she cried.

"There's that prat…" Ron growled suddenly, Lee looked up to see his brother Percy.

"Don't do anything Ron. He's a ministry official. I don't want you getting into trouble." Lee told him

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked, wiping her eyes.

"He wants to punch his brother." Lee said, Ron looked down at her. "I can read you like a book." She smiled.

"Well, don't Ron. Emotions are already high. We don't need a fight." Hermione said

"Um…W Lee frowned

"What Lee?" Hermione looked at her.

"Him." Lee pointed up the grounds, Harry was talking to the Minister of Magic.

"Ah…" Hermione nodded, the three of them walked passed them. Lee was trying to calm Ron down, whilst Harry spoke to Hermione.

"We'll be there Harry." Ron said suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked

"At your Aunt and Uncle's. We'll go whether you're going." Ron answered. Lee gave Harry an 'I told you so' look.

"No…" Harry began

"Harry, you told us before, there was a time we could turn back if we wanted." Hermione told him. "We've had time, we are staying by you."

"Besides, you'll have to come round to mine before we do anything else. Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember." Ron added

"Oh, yeah, we can't miss that." Harry said

"So, the wedding, then we'll follow you wherever Harry." Lee smiled, Ron turned to her.

"You're not coming…" He began

"And where would you rather have me be?" Lee folded her arms

"Hiding, somewhere safe." Ron replied.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, Mr Weasley, But I am sticking to you guys like glue. I don't want to hide like a criminal! I want to help you any way I can!" Lee told him.

"And she's already told me she was coming along." Harry said. "Thank you, all three of you."

"Of course, we are friends, we need to look out for each other." Lee smiled. They looked up at Hogwarts for, what they believe, would be their last time.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 – At a safe house

"Are you sure?" Lee asked Ron, as he got ready to go and pick up Harry.

"Yes, I'll be careful, honest." Ron hugged her.

"I can't help but worry…say Hi to harry for me." Lee said, she would be staying at the Burrow, whilst a few others would be going to collect Harry from his Aunt and Uncles house.

"I know, and I will." Ron smiled, he gave her a kiss before going off.

"He'll be okay." Ginny told her.

"Yeah…" Lee nodded.

"Girls!" Mrs Weasley called

"You coming?" Ginny asked, Lee smiled and nodded, they headed down stairs.

"They are late…" Lee muttered worriedly.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Ginny said, but she looked just as worried.

"It's is so strange, know such an evil is out there, whilst we are getting ready for a wedding." Lee admitted.

"Maybe that's a good thing, you know. Top have that little bit of happiness before a war." Ginny replied, Lee looked at her.

"You also think there is going to be a war?" Lee asked

"Harry thinks so…and You-Know-Who started a war before, I think he would want to end with one too." Ginny looked down.

"That just makes me more worried…" Lee sighed, something crashed outside. Lee and Ginny raced out behind Mrs Weasley, it was Hagrid and the real Harry.

"The death eaters were waiting for us." Harry panted. "They surrounded us as soon as we took off, they knew…Voldemort caught up to us…" Mrs Weasley hugged Harry, Lee looked at Ginny sadly. They both knew it was worth worrying about everyone now. Hagrid asked for some brandy, so Mrs Weasley took him inside. Harry turned to the girls.

"Ron and Tonks should have been first." Lee pointed to a rust oil can lying nearby.

"Dad and Fred were second but…" Ginny glanced at an ancient plimsoll. "Lupin and George should be…"

"Oh my…" Lee cried, they could see Lupin supporting a bloody, unconscious George. Lee had to step back as Harry ran forward to help Lupin carry George into the house. As soon as Mrs Weasley began cleaning up her son, Lupin grabbed Harry and began to question him.

"So, why aren't you checking me?" Hagrid growled when Lupin explained why he did it.

"Hagrid, you're half-giant. Polyjuice potion only works on humans." Lee told him.

"No one in the order would have told…" Harry said. Lee didn't want to hear anymore. Kingsley, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Mad-eye, Mundungus, Mr Weasley, Fred, Tonks and Ron. Those who still hadn't arrived, Lee stood outside, praying to anyone who would listen to allow them to arrive safely. Hermione and Kingsley soon arrived, followed by Fred and Mr Weasley. Lee was relieved George was okay, especially as he cracked an ear joke to Fred. Some more people joined Lee outside, watching the skies for the last few people.

"It's Ron and Tonks!" Hermione yelled as soon as a broom streaked towards the ground.

"Remus!" Tonks rushed into Lupin's arms.

"Ron!" Lee ran to him, wrapping her arms around him, she began to cry as relief washed over her.

"M'all right" Ron pattered her back.

"I was so worried, when you missed you portkey…" Lee sniffed, Ron brushed her tears away and smiled. Soon Bill and Fleur joined them.

"Mad-eye's dead." Bill said, silence fell around everyone. Ron hugged Lee tightly as she began to cry again. They all headed inside, Ron held Lee's hand. Bill handed around Fire whiskey, which Lee refused. Ginny poked her and pointed up stairs. The girls left to sit in Ginny's room.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked

"No, this is all too much. I don't even know how to feel anymore." Lee sighed and frowned. "Why can't there be one year when nothing bad or deadly happens?"

"Apparently that may never happen." Ginny shook her head.


	70. Chapter 70

_Author's Note : Going to apologise how short this chapter is._

 _Read and Review, hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter 70 – Preparation.

Lee found herself helping Fleur out a lot during the next few days. Fleur had asked Lee if she would be a bridesmaid along with Ginny, and her youngest sister. Lee kindly refused the offer, she wasn't really family and she felt it was better to sit with the rest of the guests

"'Ave you ever thought of getting married Lee?" Fleur asked Lee on afternoon as they worked in the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh, maybe, one day. Once all this trouble is behind us." Lee nodded

"Vell, I think you and Ronald make the prefect couple. Fleur smiled, Lee blushed.

"Not as perfect as you and Bill…I still haven't had time to go and get you a gift." Lee muttered

"You don't have too. The idea we may be future sister-in-law is good enough." Fleur replied brightly.

"HEY!" Lee glared up at her, blushing furiously. "I never said I would marry Ron."

"And you never aid you wouldn't." Fleur smiled. Lee cast her gaze away knowing Fleur had a point.

"What are you girls talking about?" Bill came into the room.

"Don't you think Ron and Lee should get married?" Fleur smiled, before Lee had a chance to say anything. Bill thought about, before nodding.

"You two are quite fitting for each other, and I know Ron is very happy to be with you." Bill said

"Don't tell Ron we are having this conversion, I won't hear the end of it." Lee muttered.

"Sure thing, this whole thing is a secret." Bill nodded, Fleur agreed. Lee went back to her work, her cheeks still tinted red.

On the day Fleur's parents were to arrive, Lee stood outside with everyone else, dressed nicely to greet the new guests. Fleur ran over to her family as they arrived.

"Let me present my wife, Apolline." Mr Delacour said. Once everyone was inside again, Lee turned to Mrs Delacour.

"I really like your name." Lee said.

"Merci, I like it too. Et who might you be" Apolline Delacour asked

"Leonora, pleased to meet you." Lee replied.

"Ah, this is the Leetle Lee, you 'ave told us about." Madam Delacour beamed at her daughter, Fleur nodded.

"We 'ave heard so much about you, it is nice to meet you at last.2 Monsieur Delacour told her, Lee smiled and blushed slightly.


	71. Chapter 71

_Author's Note: I am going to admit, I only realised that I made Lee's birthday the same as Harry's when writing this chapter. I really didn't mean to, I should have been paying attention when I was writing._

 _Guest – I'm glad you like it. And I do add spaces in during different scenes, but doesn't seem to like them and takes them out when I upload the chapter. And No matter how much I try and add the spaces on the site, they do stay. I might just as the underline thing every new scene to represent a new scene, it may be a little easy to understand then. Sorry for confusing you._

* * *

Chapter 71 – A will and a Wedding

Lee woke the day before the wedding, it was her birthday. She had told the Diggory's and her muggle family not to send anything, not until everything was sorted, by that, she meant when they were safe from Voldemort. Ginny and Fleur were already awake, Lee yawned, this going to be an interesting day. She dug around her trunk and found Harry's birthday present, before getting changed.

"Lee, you awake?" She heard Ron.

"Yep, hang on." Lee grabbed Harry's present and left the room. Ron smiled at her.

"Happy birthday." He smiled, holding out a small gift.

"Aw, thank you." Lee opened it. It was a small locket, inside was a picture of them. "I love it." She said, he helped her put it on. "I got Harry a book of defensives spells, do you think He'll like it?"

"I'm sure he will. It will come in handy too." Ron nodded. "I got him the book Twelve Fail-Safe

Ways to Charm Witches."

"Cake is always good." Lee told him. "I bet everyone is up already." They headed down stairs. They entered the kitchen as Harry was Hugging Mrs Weasley. Lee smiled at Ron and then at Harry.

"Nothing beats a Mother's hug." Lee stated as the hug ended. "Kind of learnt that when I started living with the Diggory's. Happy birthday Harry." Lee added her present to the pile on the table.

"Happy birthday to you too." Harry smiled. He handed her a book shaped gift.

"Oho, this is the brand new book on magical creatures, with updates on all new information!" Lee smiled brightly. "Thanks Harry!"

"It's your birthday too?" Mrs Weasley looked at Lee.

"Yeah, but I don't want much fuss. I am quite happy just celebrating Harry's Birthday." Lee told her. "Oh, that reminds, I actually promised to write to the Diggory's." Lee had to rush back upstairs.

* * *

"You really should have told us it was your birthday too Lee." Fleur told her later that day.

"Well, I have been busy helping prepare for your Wedding. Besides, I don't like people making a fuss over something as little as a birthday." Lee replied.

"As leetle? You are now 17. You are an adult." Fleur said.

"Yeah…Its weird thinking that." Lee admitted, she was now a fully grown witch, so to speak. She smiled, it was a nice feeling too.

"Vell, this is from my family and the other Weasley's." Fleur held out a small box. "Molly said how it is tradition to give a witch or wizard a watch when they come of age." Lee opened the box. It was a gold watch with rose petals.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Lee smiled and hugged her.

Harry and Lee ended talking outside, neither of them wanted a fuss over their birthdays.

"It's weird to think that 7 years ago today, we first met." Harry said

"Yeah, it seems like it was only yesterday. We are finally of age, and I am still coming with you." Lee smiled. "You can't get rid of me now Potter."

"I guessed you were going to say that." Harry looked at her. "But…"

"It's going to be dangerous?" Lee smiled. "Yeah, Ron keeps telling me. Anyway, weren't all our years in Hogwarts dangerous?" Harry laughed.

"That is a fair point." He nodded.

* * *

At Dinner, Mr Weasley was late. But, just as Mrs Weasley brought out the cake, he arrive, with the Minister of Magic.

"Sorry to intrude." The minister of Magic, Scrimgeour said. "I can see that I am gate-crashing a party. Many happy returns."

"Thanks." Harry and Lee said together, he looked at them.

"I need to speak to you, Mr Potter." Scrimgeour said. "As well as, Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Leonora Smith. In private.' Ron took Lee's hand, there were taken to the sitting room. Harry, Ron, Lee and Hermione all squeezed side by side on the sofa. "I have some questions to ask, I think we should do it individually. Can you three." He pointed at Lee, Harry and Hermione. "Wait upstairs."

"We're not going anywhere." Harry told him, the girls nodded in agreement. "You can speak you us together or not at all. Your choice."

"Very well, together." The minister shrugged as if not bothered, But Lee could tell it annoyed him. "I am sure you know. I'm here because of Albus Dumbledore's Will?"

"All of us?" Lee asked, the others shared a look of surprised.

"Yes, all of…"

"He died over a month ago." Harry butted in. "Why has it taken so long to give us what he left us?" Hermione explained everything, having a slight go at the Minister as she did. The Minister tried to get Ron to explain why Dumbledore had singled him out.

"The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore' . . . Yes, here we are. . . . 'To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it."' Ron was given a silver cigarette lighter. Scrimgeour tried questioning him again, but he was deeply disappointed in Ron's answer. "To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive." Hermione looked at the Book in her hands and began to cry.

"Why do you think he left you this book Miss Granger?" Scrimgeour asked

"He knew I liked books." Hermione sniffed.

"But, why that book?"

"Hermione and I are Muggleborns, we have never read that book before." Lee told him as Hermione wiped her eyes.

"To Miss Leonora Euilia Smith, I leave my own work and Investigations in hope she will find them informative." The Minister had to set out a load of books, scrolls and stacks of Parchment. She knew he must have done the expanding charm on his case. Lee smiled as she read on of the pages, Dumbledore had written notes around the main body of his work, such as Sherbert Lemons.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you all his own work?" The Minister asked

"He knew I liked doing investigations. And always encouraged my own." Lee answered. "Maybe he hopes I can learn and maybe finished ones he hadn't been able too." Scrimgeour. Harry ended up getting the Snitch he caught in his first quidditch game, and the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, which they couldn't give to Harry. After one heated argument, the Minister left and everyone had a look at the items given to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Lee refused to let anyone touch the documents until she had read them herself.

* * *

Later that night, the four of them were in Ron's room. Ron examined his deluimators, Harry played with his Snitch, and Lee was reading through on of the Documents, whilst Hermione placed a silencing spell on the door. They began to talk, Lee just listened whilst she read.

"The snitch I caught in my first ever quidditch match." Harry said. "Don't you remember?" Ron and Hermione frowned, confused.

"You almost swallowed it." Lee muttered, still reading. Harry nodded and pressed the Snitch to his lips. Nothing happened.

"There's writing on it!" Hermione gasped, Harry looked at it.

"I open at the close?" He read. "What do you think that means?" No one could answer that, after a quick conversation about the sword, the book and the documents, they all decided to head to bed for the wedding.

* * *

Lee sat next to Ron at the wedding, she found herself crying, she tried to hide it from Ron, but he ended up hugging.

"I am a mess." Lee muttered at the end of the main ceremony. Fleur and Bill began the dancing, Mr and Mrs Weasley then joined. Lee felt her hand being taken. Ron grinned at her.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked

"Well, I wasn't planning on dancing with anyone else." Lee smiled. Lee had the time of her life. Fleur and Ginny winked at her as Lee and Ron danced by. They everyone froze as a lynx patronous landed in the middle of the floor, in spoke in Kingsley's voice.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." The guested began to panic and Lee and Ron were pulled apart.


	72. Chapter 72

_Author's note: Sorry there was no update friday, was getting ready for birmingham comic con, a lot of fun. I am going to have to change my update days, just so I have more time to do college work. New update days are Wednesday and the weekends, either Saturday or Sunday. So, This will be the final update before the update changes. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 72 – A place to hide

Lee spun around, trying to find Ron.

"Lee!" She heard Hermione, she turned.

"Guys!" She ran towards them, but found herself blocked, she could see death eaters appearing through the guests. She had to make a choice. "Go!" she yelled. "I'll be fine, just go!" Ron was about to protest, but Hermione smiled bravely and nodded at her. Lee nodded in turn and hey vanished. Lee turned and drew her wand, ready to fight. She took a deep breath. "We'll meet again once this is over." She muttered and began firing Stupefy at the Death eaters.

It ended quickly when they realised Harry was no longer there. Lee sat at a table with an empty glass. She was sad that she couldn't have gone, but she was happy that they had been able to get away.

"Lee?" Fleur came over, she had gotten out of her wedding dress and was now wearing jeans and a simple blue top.

"They ruined your wedding…" Lee frowned. "It is meant to be a happy day…"

"It was, we got to enjoy it with many people before they arrived." Fleur sat across from her. "Bill and I have been talking, we think you should stay with us, we'll be able to keep you hidden from death eaters."

"Would that be okay? You are newlyweds, you don't have to help me. I can find somewhere else, I don't wish to be a burden to you." Lee looked at her

"Of course, we'll be happy to help in any way we can. Our home is in a deserted place, and will have protective charms." Fleur smiled

"Thanks fleur, when where you thinking about leaving?" Le asked

"Tomorrow, so, you should pack you things." Fleur said

"I can do that." Lee told her

"Good." Fleur got up. "oh, maybe you should speak to Molly, she seems a little…off."

"I will, thanks Fleur." Lee smiled

"No trouble." Fleur went back towards the house. Lee remained seated for a while, before getting up. She found Mrs Weasley in the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Mrs Weasley?" Lee asked, she looked up.

"Oh, Lee dear, would you like some tea?" She went to stand up.

"No, thank you." Lee told her and sat down, there was a little silence.

Why did they go…they even packed?" Mrs Weasley muttered.

"Dumbledore left Harry a job, that could help end all this. I would have gone too, if I had been able to reach them." Lee said

"How dangerous is this job?" Mrs Weasley looked at her.

"Very…" Lee replied, she didn't want to lie to her "We all knew we needed to help Harry Mrs Weasley, he is our friend, and his enemy is a threat to everyone, even my family."

"You are still so young…" Mrs Weasley began

"Harry's parents were only three years older than us when they killed, Mrs Weasley." Lee told her. "We all want to protect the ones we love." Mrs Weasley looked at her sadly.

"I understand, I just hope…" She stopped.

"They'll be fine. They've faced a lot over our time at Hogwarts, they can do this." Lee hugged Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you dear." Mrs Weasley smiled. "Did fleur…"

"Yeah, she told me. At least there I can be hunted, but not found." Lee nodded. "It will give me a chance to analyse it."

"Analyse it?" Mrs Weasley repeated.

"Yep, Dumbledore knew that we would stick with Harry. I believe the things he left for us are meant to help us in some way." Lee explained. "So, I just want to make sure."

"I see, well, Please be careful okay." Mrs Weasley smiled.

"I will." Lee nodded. They shared a last hug.


	73. Chapter 73

_Author's note : I really wish this could be a happier note, but no. You may already know, but London was attacked yesterday, leaving five dead, including a police officer and the one who did it. and about 24 people injured. It was a tragic event, but we in Britain have recieved support from all around. The lights of Eifle tower were switched off because the event. If you are in London, or have known someone who got caught up int he event, my thoughts are with you. #wearelondon #wearenotafraid._

* * *

Chapter 73 – A cottage by the sea

"wow…" Lee stood outside shell cottage, looking at the sea.

"Come in when you are ready." Bill said

"I really can't thank you enough." Lee turned to them.

"Really, it iz nothing." Fleur smiled. They headed inside, Lee couldn't help but feel like she was intruding. An idea came to mind, she could send Ron a message like Kingsley did with the Patronus…but what if the death eaters could follow it and catch them? Lee shivered, maybe no contact was safer for everyone. She sat down on the grassy area before it turned to sand and listened to the waves roll along the sea surface.

"do you think she'll be okay?" Fleur asked, as she and Bill watched Lee though an open window.

"Well, Ron, Harry and Hermione have each other, and Lee has us…They'll be okay. It's a shame yesterday ended the way it did…" Bill sighed. "Ron had planned something rather special after the wedding."

"what may that be?" Fleur looked at him.

"He had got her something, something that meant a lot to him. He never got to give it to her, or ask…" Bill told her.

"oh…" Fleur smiled, understanding.

* * *

"Lee, dinner is ready!" Fleur called.

"Coming." Lee replied, the sun was already beginning to set. Lee had never known a day that felt like forever. Getting up from her spot with a very sore backside, Lee headed inside.

"We received a letter, not long again, from my father." Bill said, as they ate dinner, Lee looked up.

"Are they okay?" Lee asked

"Yes, they are fine. They got a message from Harry, Ron and Hermione." Bill told her.

"Really?" Lee smiled

"Yeah, they're okay. They were found, but they were able to get away and are now hiding. Ron say's sorry, and wishes you were there…" Bill muttered as Lee looked at her food.

"So, do I. But, I can't just go now. I'll just need to support them from here." Lee said softly, she smiled at Bill ad Fleur. "Besides, we'll see each other again once it is all over."

"good positive thinking. Bill nodded.

"You'll see each other again in n time." Fleur agreed. Lee nodded. The rest of dinner had a much lighter mood.

That night, Lee sat up going through Dumbledore's paper on Dragon blood, she couldn't help but feel that her od headmaster had written too many un-necessary things around his work.

"Maybe he really was just a crazy old man…" Lee muttered, she then frowned as she noticed a strange symbol in a bottom corner. A triangle with a circle with a line going through it. "Um." Lee copied it down on a piece of parchment. "That's got to mean something, I'll ask Bill and Fleur in the morning." Lee yawned and got into bed, she blew out a candle and let sleep take over.

* * *

"Morning." Lee joined Fleur and Bill for breakfast the next morning.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Fleur smiled.

"Yep, like a log." Lee nodded. "Oh, I saw this symbol on Dumbledore's papers." She showed the symbol.

"That looks like the deathly hallows." Bill said

"The deathly hallows?" Lee repeated.

"Yeah, from an old story. Many believe they don't actually exist, but Mr Lovegood believes in them." Bill explained.

"Luna's dad?" Lee muttered.

"Yeah, I think I have a copy of the book somewhere you can borrow it if you like." Bill offered

"Yes Please." Lee nodded.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Fleur asked. "Bill and I are taking a look around the village nearby."

"I was planning on staying in. Continuing to go through Dumbledore's papers." Lee said. "I'm still not sure why he decided to give them to me."

"You'll figure it out Lee." Bill smiled. Once Breakfast was finished, Lee washed up then waved farewell to Bill and Fleur as they set out.

"Right." Lee sat at her desk and looked at the papers on Dragon blood. Starting from the very beginning, she began to pay closer attention to the notes around the outside of the main body of work. She had to guess that Dumbledore knew that the Ministry would find his notes to be nothing but nonsense, but to have a hidden meaning within them in which he believed Lee could figure out. "Um…" Lee frowned at a word, after several hours of going through the document, she had come across the word 'HOUSES' in capitals. "what does her mean by that?" Lee muttered and tried to think. "oh…that locket Harry got…" Lee jumped up and dug into her trunk, she pulled out a book on magical objects. She quickly flicked through its pages looking for something she had read a year previously. She stopped on a page with four items, a locket, a sword, a cup and a tiria. The Locket of Salazar Slytherin, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, the Diadum of Ravenclaw and the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. He had made the locket into a horcrux, but the sword was safe. Lee looked at the Diadum and the cup. She ran a hand over them. "He wouldn't of…would he?" She frowned.


	74. Chapter 74

_Author's Note : sorry for the late reply, I will have to change the updat days to once a week, college is getting very busy, my courses are on there last units so, I should have a nice long break after._

* * *

Chapter 74 – A visit

Months past, Lee have learned her theory was right. The random, outside notes did in fact hold secrets. Lee wished she could share them with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She sat up in bed, just as the sun was rising, thinking about what to do, the meaning of Dumbledore's documents nagged at the back of her mind.

"Orson?" She called, he landed on her shoulder. Lee pet him with a small smile. 2I know you don't like being cooped up here, so, I want you to take a letter to Mrs Weasley, not to Ron." She got up and wrote a small letter to Mrs Weasley, basically asking if it was okay for her to visit them. "Be careful, okay, and please come back to me in one piece." Orson hooted softly, his spread his wings and took off out the window. Lee watched as he flew out of sight. She turned and watched the sun rise over the beach, it was beautiful here.

"Lee?" fleur called, Lee almost jumped, she hadn't heard the get up.

"Yeah?" Lee replied

"Can you come here for a second?" Fleur asked.

"Sure, Coming." Lee headed down the stairs. "what's up?" Fleur and Bill were sitting at the table. "Oh…Have I done something wrong?"

"No, of course not, we just got some news about Harry and the others." Bill said

"You have?" Lee sat down. "are they okay?"

"Yes, or at least we think so. Ron was almost capture by snatchers, but he got away. There are rumours of Harry and Hermione were in Godric's Hollow." Bill told her.

"Wait…they weren't together?" Lee frowned.

"No, but the latest sighting was at the Lovegoods." Fleur told her. "All three of them."

"At Luna's…" Lee muttered, she gasped. Bill and Fleur looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked.

"they must have figured it out too. The story from the Tale of the beetle bard! I bet Dumbledore drew the deathly hollows in there too. They must have but the hallows and Mr Lovegood together and that's why they were there!" Lee grinned, they figured it out, she would have to congratulate Hermione for doing it. Then a thought crossed her mind. "What if they hallows are real?" She asked

"They can't be…" Bill began.

"No, but what if they are?" Lee looked at them. "He could be after the wand, you-know-who. With that wand…. he could finally beat Harry. But the wand and the stone are lost… and the cloak…" Lee fell silent, the Cloak, Harry's Cloak, the one he had inherited! Harry must have been descended from the brothers in the book!

"Lee?" Bill asked, watching her concerned.

"Oh, sorry, I blanked out, But I have a theory, a new one. I just need to try and see if I can figure it out."

"As long as you're okay." Fleur smiled, just then Orson flew in.

"Oh, Orson." Lee held out her arm, as he landed. "Oh, I sent a letter to your parents to see if I can visit tomorrow."

"What did they say?" Bill asked as Lee opened the reply.

"Its fine." Lee smiled. "Is it okay?" She looked up at them.

"Of course, it is nice knowing you'll be getting out of the house. You've stayed inside since we got here." Fleur smiled. "I was getting a little worried."

"There was no need to worry, I'm fine." Lee told them.

"We know, and you visiting my mother will put her mind at rest. I bet she has been worried, just as much as we've been." Bill nodded, Lee smiled slightly.

"Hello Mrs Weasley." Lee called, she had reached the Burrow in one piece.

"Lee, it's so good to see you." Mrs Weasley rushed from the kitchen to hug the girl. "How are you? Have you been well? Are you eating…"

"Yes, Mrs Weasley, don't worry, Fleur's been making sure I don't miss meals. And I am fine." Lee stopped her, smiling. Mrs Weasley looked down at her.

"That's good, I have been so worried. Even though you've been with Bill and Fleur, I can't help but worry…." Mrs Weasley stopped, Lee gave her a hug.

"Thank you for caring." Lee told her.

"Of course, Dear…." Mrs Weasley smiled. "I was just getting started to make some fudge; would you like to help?"

"I would love too." Lee nodded. Mrs Weasley and Lee made a lot of fudge, and Mrs Weasley packed some up for Lee to take back with her. She also taught Lee a few family recipes.

"I'm, Oh hello Lee." Mr Weasley came in from work.

"Hi Mr Weasley, how's things at the Ministry?" Lee asked

"Bad, very Bad. Have you heard stories of what's going on?" Mr Weasley sat down, Mrs Weasley set down his dinner. Lee had written to Bill and Fleur to tell them she was staying over the night, lee sat down too.

"No. In all honesty, I have been working on the documents Dumbledore left me. So, apart from the sights of Harry and the others, I know nothing else." Mrs Weasley set down her and Lee's dinner down too.

"They are hunting down everyone from Half-Bloods, Muggleborns and anyone who shows they support Harry." Mr Weasley explained.

"That's horrible!" lee frowned, but she wasn't completely surprised.

"Yes, but everyone is too afraid to do anything about it." Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Then, we just need Harry to confront him, I know it will happen at some point, then people can either remain hidden, or join in the fight. I will be joining." Lee smiled. "Then, all this will be over."

"I wish everyone had your optimism Lee." Mr Weasley smiled.


	75. Chapter 75

_Author's note: Okay this is going to be a long Author's note. And I am doing is mostly because a fair few people seem to hate in the fic before reading it, or after only reading the first few chapters._

 _I am going to end this fic sooner than I expected, it was meant to go to the next generation too, but I don't think that's going to happen. So, after the Battle of Hogwarts (This chapter) I am going to stop writing it. I am not giving up on this fic, though it may seem like it. I am just going to make a re-write of it. With some changes, that I am going to let you chose happen._

 _First things first, Things I will not be changing is the fact Lee is friends with these people._

 _Gryffindor's - Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and the Twins_

 _Ravenclaw – Luna, possibly Cho. Ritza, Shannon, Iliana and Lydia_

 _Hufflepuff's – Most of the house_

 _Slytherin – The Oc characters of my friends_

 _Of course, I may add new friends in, who knows._

 _Now, on to the things that I will change. If you want to decide, just put the part it (E.G. Family), then the number of the part you would like._

 _Family_

 _I know some people have an issue with how I have given lee and family 'like' Harry's. So, here are the options._

 _1 – One parent is happy, the other is not._

 _2 – Both Parents are happy_

 _3 – She only has one parent and they are happy. (Single parent)_

 _Keep the same_

 _Blood status – yeah, might change her blood status_

 _1 – Half Blood_

 _2 – Pure Blood._

 _3 – Keep the same_

 _Hogwarts_

 _Now, I made four new accounts on Pottermore just to come up with new ideas to do this fic. This will include the house, the wand and Patronous_

 _1 – Hufflepuff, Spruce wood, with dragon heartstring core, 11 ¾, Slightly Springy flexibility. Mink._ _2 – Hufflepuff, Spruce wood, with Unicorn hair core, 10, Slightly Springy flexibility. Dapple grey Stallion_ _3 – Slytherin, Maple wood, with Phoenix feather core, 12 1/2, Quite bendy flexibility. Weasel_ _4 – Ravenclaw,_ _Sycamore wood with a unicorn hair core, 10 ¾" and reasonably supple flexibility. Dolphin._ _5 – Keep the same._ _So, these are the things I will change. And yes, on Pottermore, I have been sorted into Hufflepuff 3 times, Ravenclaw once and Slytherin once. So, if you want to make a change to the re-write, comment the changes, or send me a pm. Anyway, enjoy the final chapter now people._

* * *

Chapter 75 – Calling the Cavalry

A few days after returning from the Burrow, Lee headed down stairs to find Bill and Fleur getting ready to leave.

"Not to be nosey, but where are you going?" Lee asked, getting an apple. Fleur looked concerned, but Bill just nodded at her.

"Harry's at Hogwarts, the Order of the Phoenix has been summoned." He said

"Great, I'm coming. It may be the end." Lee smiled

"But…" Fleur began

"We won't be able to stop her, she is of age after all." Bill told his wife, Fleur sighed and nodded.

Once at Hogwarts, Lee watched an argument over whether Ginny should be allowed to stay and fight or go home and wait. Harry soon joined them, Lee gave him a quick hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay. Where's Ron and H…" Lee's question was cut short as the third Weasley son tumbled through the secret entrance. Lee was unsure about how the Other Weasley would react, after all, he had been a right prat since their fifth year at Hogwarts.

"So, how is Teddy?" Fleur asked Lupin, who was with the group.

"H-He's fine. He's with Tonks, at her mothers." Lupin was slightly surprised with the question. "Here, I have a picture." Lupin pulled out a photo.

"Aw." Lee smiled. Little Teddy Lupin was waving cubby fists at the camera. Lee guessed he was like his mother as he had bright turquoise hair. "He's so…"  
"I was a fool!" Percy declared, Lupin almost dropped his photo, Lee looked at him. He rambled on a bit more, Fred even finished it off for him. When Percy agreed with Fred's opinions of him, Fred held out his hand. She smiled as the Weasley's shared a hug.

"where's Ron?" Lee asked Harry.

"No idea, I was kind of hoping you knew." Harry admitted.

"I haven't seen him since the wedding." Lee sighed

"They said something about a bathroom." Ginny turned to them, everyone agreed that she would

"A bathroom?" Harry repeated and checked the bathroom, but it was empty.

"Maybe they've gone to the great hall now." Lee suggested, she raced off to the great hall, excited to see her friends again, and hopefully Ron.

Lee sat at the Hufflepuff table, they had all been thrilled to see her alive, Rena hugged her and was now refusing to let go.

"What if we want to stay and fight!" Ernie, who had been sitting on Lee's other side stood up. There was a small applause.

"If you are of age, you can stay." McGonagall answered, and few more people asked questions, Lee looked over at the Gryffindor table, Ron was still nowhere in sight. McGonagall was just clearing a few things over, when a cold voice echoed around the hall. Lee froze and began Hugging Rena back.

' _I know you are planning to fight. I don't want magical blood to be spilled.'_ The voice of Voldemort rang out. _'Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour.'_

"He's there! Someone grab him!" Pansy Parkinson yelled, getting to her feet and pointed at Harry. Lee rose to her feet drawing her wand, around her the Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's were doing the same, facing Pansy to protect Harry.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson." McGonagall began sorting out who was staying and who was going. All the Slytherin's left, minus, Lee's friends, who joined the Hufflepuff table. Most of the Ravenclaw's left, half of the Hufflepuff's and nearly all the Gryffindor's stayed. Lee watched as McGonagall chased off anyone underage.

"Well, a fight for Hogwarts." Lee said

"More like a fight for the Wizarding world." Scarlet said

"What a fight it will be too." Ritza, Shannon, Iliana and Lydia joined them.

"So, you all staying too?" Lee asked

"Well, duh you seriously think we'll miss this? This day is going to go down in history!" Scarlet grinned. "I, for one, don't want to miss this for anything."

"Then, why don't we work as a team during the fight. Have each other's back's, and make a battle plan?" Lydia asked

"well…" Scarlet frowned. "My parents made me join the death eaters… so, I am going to have to fight from the side lines.

"Easily sorted. Fight death eaters, when one gets close, fight us." Rena grinned.

"Good Point!" Scarlet nodded.

The group of friends left the castle, they watched as the statues of Hogwarts came to life and went and formed ranks on the bridge. The teachers and adults began casting spells to create a shield around Hogwarts.

"Impressive." Iliana smiled as the shield knitted together.

"It should be able to hold off a few rounds, but it won't last forever." Lee muttered. They waited in silence, wands in tight grips at their side. Bright lights filled up the ar.

"And, it has begun." Ritza frowned, the spells shattered against the shield, the shield began to burn.

"Are they…Giants?" Rena gasped

"Girls, start firing!" Professor Flitwick ran from the stone statues. The girls began firing as death eaters joined the courtyard.

"Stupefy!" Scarlet cast the spell at a death eater.

"Thanks!" A boy who had been fighting them smiled and turned to face another.

"Isn't that Ron?" Rena asked, as she aimed at a death eater "Furunculous!" Lee turned and looked around, but she couldn't see him.

"He's with Harry." Scarlet said, Lee turned back to the fight.

"I'll see him once this over." Lee said, in her heart, she prayed that her words were true. The fighting continued, Lee had gathering many cuts on her body, but nothing to major. Then it happened again, he spoke.

' _You have fought Valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery."_ Voldemort said _'You have sustained heavy loses. If you continue to resist, you will all die." I do not wish to spill any more magical blood. You have one hour to depose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.'_ He was silent, before speaking again. _'I now speak directly to you, Harry Potter. You are allowing your friends to die, rather than face me yourself. AT the end of this hour, if you have not given yourself up, shall enter the fray myself and punish every man, woman and child that tries to keep me from you. One hour.'_

Lee stood with a frown on her face. Her eyes finally got to see the effect of the battle, bodies lay here and there, some injured students holding each other.

"Lee?" Her friends gathered around her.

"Come one, lets help get people into the main hall." Lee said, putting her wand anyway. She helped up a Ravenclaw and helped them into the hall. Once she was sure the person would be seen too, she looked around too. Tonks and Lupin lay nearby, unmoving, their hands inches from each other. The she noticed the Weasley's on the far side of the hall. She went over to them. "Mrs Weas…." She slowed to a stop, a hand over her mouth. George looked up at her and got up to hug her as tears began to fall from her eyes. Fred lay on the floor, cold, unmoving. "Fred…" She knelt next to the family.

"Fred?" A voice gasped, George got up once more and hugged his youngest Brother. Ron knelt next to lee, he took hold of her hand, as he looked at his brother.

"It's not fair…" Lee sniffed. "He should be alive…"

"We need to stay strong though. Fred, wouldn't want us to give up now." Ginny said.

"I will not pretend to know how you all feel." Lee looked at the Weasley's. "But, I am so sorry…"

"It's good…he…" George couldn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Ron looked at Lee.

"I'm fine. I just want this to be over." Lee sighed. "I don't want anyone else to die in this…" She began cry again. Ron hugged her.

"Ask her." George finally spoke. Ron looked at him, everyone did. "Me and Fred, we both approved, we still do."

"Ask who what?" Mrs Weasley frowned. Ron smiled at George, he took Lee's hands.

"Lee, when this is all over, will you marry me?" Ron looked at her with determination.

"I…yes." Lee said, nodded. The Weasley's joined in the group hug.

"Welcome to the family, sneaky spell ninja." George cracked a weak smile. Lee smiled in return. She made a silent promise to honour his name. Ron went off to find Harry. Lee sat with Ginny, Luna came over and joined them. Lee couldn't help but smile, when Luna went on about some magical creature, but when Ron re-joined them, she could tell something was wrong.

"I will have to tell my family." Lee said, she and Ron sat on the front steps.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Ron asked

"Yes, it would be better that way." Lee smiled

"Congratulations you two." Neville said, as he came outside.

"You heard?" Ron asked

"It's Hogwarts Ron, everyone knows." Neville told them. "I'm expecting an invitation." He added as he picked up the old sorting hat.

"You were one of my first friends, of course you are on the list." Lee smiled, Ron nodded in agreement. Neville looked up.

"He's here…" Neville muttered, Lee and Ron got to their feet, as the surviving defenders of Hogwarts gathered outside.

"Who's that? In Hagrid's arms?" Ginny asked, Lee noticed that Hagrid was tied up, body in his arms.

"Harry Potter, is DEAD!" Voldemort called.

"No!" The scream was even more shocking to find it was McGonagall who had cried out. Hermione and Ginny were close to tears glaring at him. Soon, the defenders were all shouting out at Voldemort, Lee was surprised at what they were yelling at their enemy.

"Silence!" Voldemort cast a spell forcing everyone to be silent. He had Hagrid pace harry at his feet. "See, he is dead. Nothing, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him."

"He beat you!" Ron yelled, the spell broke, the defenders began shouting again. Voldemort had to cast another silencing spell.

"He died trying to escape the castle, killed as he tried…" Voldemort stopped, Lee gasped as Neville had run forwards, he was disarmed and thrown to the ground. "And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight once the battle is over?" Voldemort laughed

"Neville Longbottom, my lord." Bellatrix replied. "The one who gave the Carrows so much trouble? Son of the Aurora's?"

"I remember. You are pure blood, aren't you my boy?" Voldemort asked

"So, what if I am?" Neville got up.

"You have bravery, you would make a good death eater." Voldemort said

"I'll join when hell freezes over." Neville yelled. "Dumbledore's Army!" Lee joined in with the cheering of the group. Voldemort summoned the sorting hat from Neville and put him in the full body-bind curse.

"Neville is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone who is foolish enough to oppose me." Voldemort placed the sorting hat on Neville's head, and set it alight.

"Neville!" Lee yelled, the next thing she knew, a giant came running.

"WHERE'S HAGGER!" It roared.

"Hagger?" Lee repeated.

"That's Hagrid's Half-brother." Ron told her, she also saw centaurs galloping, bows drawn. The death eaters began to run, the next thing that no one could really explain, but everyone saw. Neville broke free, ripped the sorting hat off his head and drew a long ruby sword from it, in one swift movement, he sliced the head of Voldemort's snake. The defenders cheered, and the fighting started up again. Grawp joined in the fighting, as did buckbeak, and Therestrals. Ron even pointed out Dumbledore's Pet Phoenix Fawkes flying above. More people had joined, shop keepers from Hogsmead, and the Hogwarts House elves.

"Sorry, but I'm fighting for Hogwarts!" Scarlet yelled at her father, who looked stunned.

"Immobiulus!" Lee yelled at him, Scarlet smiled and gave her a sault. The fighting continued, but it was a huge surprised to hear Mrs Weasley yell 'not my daughter you bitch.' Then after a fight, kill Bellatrix Lastrange. When Voldemort tried to kill Ginny in pay back, everyone gasped as a shield appeared between them, then Harry appeared. Everyone backed off, a circle was left for Harry and Voldemort to circle each other. They spoke, Harry explained why his spells had been ineffective against them, how he wrongly killed Snape, and how the master wand was in fact his. Then the end came. Both Harry and Voldemort fired a spell. It was over within minutes. Voldemort lay ere, an empty shell, Harry stood over him, two wands in hand. Everyone erupted with cheers. Rena punched Lee in the arm, before laughing. Lee went to punch her back, but Ron pulled her into a kiss. She looked up at him with a smile.

"It's over." He said

"And Thank goodness." Lee hugged him.

Lee sat with Ron and Hermione, she told them what had been hidden in the documents Dumbledore had left her.

"It's me." A voice said, Lee looked around, Ron just took her hand. "Will you come with me?" The three of them got up and followed an invisible Harry. Lee laughed at the song Peeves was singing as he floated through the corridors. They went up to the Headmasters office where he got a standing ovation. He spoke to Dumbledore, before repairing his broken phoenix wand.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, eyeing the elder wand.

"Harry's right." Hermione said, as Lee nodded.

"The wand's more trouble than it's worth. And I have had enough of that for last a life time." Harry told them as they walked back down the stair case.

"Well, I am going to bed." Lee yawned. She smiled and kissed Ron's cheek. "See you guys later." She ran off to her Dorm, she couldn't wait to get under the warm covers.

"You'll be my best man, right?" Ron looked at Harry.

"I thought you'd never ask." Harry smiled, they headed up to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
